To Be Cast Adrift
by PhantomChajo
Summary: (Chap 1-4 now edited.) Adrift adverb or adjective \ə-ˈdrift\ : without guidance, purpose, or support. For Zuko, the journey of self-discovery is neither easy, nor free of pain. It is one fraught with physical dangers, emotional upheavals & the occasional meddling of spirits. Along the way he makes friends & allies in some of the most unexpected places. (See profile for forum link)
1. To Be Cast Adrift

To Be Cast Adrift

by PhantomChajo

(A/N: I don't own anything but the notion of an idea that may or may not work out. Starts out 1 year before the show begins. A bit of a 'what if'. Also known as a writing experiment. Expect sporadic updates.)

adrift _adverb or adjective_ \ə-ˈdrift\

of a boat : floating on the water without being tied to anything or controlled by anyone

: without guidance, purpose, or support

: behind by a specified amount in a race, competition, etc.

~~( - )~~

In the year 98AG, a messenger hawk was finally dispatched to the Fire Nation Naval Headquarters carrying the news that Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, the banished crown prince of the Fire Nation, had been lost at sea while putting down a mutiny during a violent spring storm. The retired general, Prince Iroh, Dragon Of The West, vowed he would continue to search for Prince Zuko in hopes that he survived and in addition he would also continue the quest to find the Avatar.

~~( - )~~

_In the week prior to the message being sent….._

General Iroh held up a hand, stopping the words of the men before him. "I understand. You are not pleased with my nephew right now." He let out a huffed sigh. "Even I am not pleased with his actions of late," he admitted sadly. "Yes, he reacts poorly when he is criticized. Yes, he demands much from you and the rest of the crew. And yes, he has no patience when his commands are not followed. But…." he once more held up a hand to stop the words of the men. "But.. do any of you try to explain why you delay following his orders? Do any of you try to explain, in the simplest of ways, why you do not follow his commands in the order he gave them? And 'Just because' or 'we've always done it that way' will not be accepted. That includes you, Lt. Jee." He tucked his hands into his sleeves once more as he turned around to watch his nephew practice on the ship's foredeck as he waited for the answers.

"Sir…" Lt. Jee started to say then paused to reach up and rub his temples.

"Did any of you or the crew even make an attempt?" Iroh asked, still looking out the windows. "Everyone on board should know by now, that if there is a problem with my nephew that either cannot, or will not, be handled by chain of command, that I can and will deal with him."

"...We've all tried Sir. And to be honest Sir... you only make things worse," the helmsman said.

Lt. Jee turned his head and gave the helmsman a glare. Playing go-between with the crew and the Prince was never easy for the lieutenant. And dealing with the General was, in comparison, while much easier was quite a bit tricker. He often found himself somehow agreeing to whatever the old man wanted. "Sir… Prince Zuko has gone too far this time. It's taking all I can do to keep the crew in order right now. Either we do something to appease them, or there will be bloodshed."

Iroh fingered the Pai Sho tile that was tucked up his sleeve for a moment as he deliberated with himself over what to do. He turned around again and studied each and every man there in the room with him. "Gentlemen, do you side with Lt. Jee on the matter?"

Nods and murmured agreement from all around followed.

The retired general knew that sometimes small sacrifices were required to reap the greatest rewards. "What does the crew plan on doing to Prince Zuko?"

Looks were exchanged before Cook spoke up. "Throw him to the mercy of the sea. Set him adrift with nothing but some hardtack and a flask of water is the current favorite."

"Better than what they originally wanted to do to him…." the head engineer muttered.

"And what did they wish to do to Prince Zuko?"

Lt. Jee winced, wishing the engineer had kept his mouth shut. "A few of the men were… disgruntled about having their shore leave canceled at the last port..." He really did not want to continue but knew from the hardening expression on the retired general he had better or else. "They expressed their desire to…. rectify that…." Lt. Jee trailed off as he looked up at the ceiling, then to the left and right. Anywhere except the Dragon of the West.

"Continue Lt. Jee." It was an order, not a request.

The lieutenant swallowed once, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After slowly letting it out, he opened his eyes and focused on a point over the left shoulder of the general. "These men expressed a desire to use Prince Zuko as a means of releasing their sexual frustrations then afterward to weigh him down and drop him over board. The hand full of men in question are angry at being denied shore leave at our last port of call, due in part, to their slipshod performance, lackadaisical attitudes in general and their blatant breaking of the 'no distilleries on board' rule. Sir." The rules were simple; as long as it could be stored in their locker, they didn't sell it to their crew mates and they did not drink while on duty. Alcohol was permitted in modest amounts, but it could only be purchased while in port, not made while aboard ship.

Cook, who was much more familiar with the general and his legendary temper, quickly added in that the men were harshly reminded of the penalty for rape. Especially rape of a minor. Until they reached the age of 17, they were by Fire Nation Law, a minor; even if said person was in command of a naval ship.

Heat waves rippled around the older Prince and smoke curled up from the corner of his mouth before he brought his temper back in check. "I see…. Lieutenant, I want those men off this ship at our next port of call. I do not care how you accomplish that, or how you word the reports, but they will Not be aboard when we leave that port. Do You Understand?"

The lieutenant snapped to attention, "Yes Sir!"

"Good." Iroh once more turned around to face away from the men. "Will the crew be willing to listen to a compromise?"

"What do you have in mind Sir?" Lt. Jee asked.

"Allow the crew to go so far as to putting Prince Zuko in a liferaft. Slow the ship to the minimum speed possible and tow the liferaft behind the ship. Leave him there for a day, two days at the absolute most. Then bring him back aboard. By then, tempers all around should be cooled enough that you and I can sit down and explain to my nephew just how close he came to losing this ship and its crew."

"How will we accomplish getting him into the liferaft without a fight?" the helmsman asked.

It was Cook who replied. "Simple, we drug him. We get the herbs from the medic, I make one of his preferred foods, put it in his dinner and it's nighty night for our dear sweet prince."

The helmsman thought about it for a few moments. "OK, but when he gets back, how do we explain General Iroh not stepping in?"

This time it was Iroh who answered. "Simple, you drug me as well. I can claim that the herbs had less of an effect on me. From there we can work out a story as needed." He turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at the men. "If we plan this for tomorrow evening, will it give you enough time to prepare everything?"

"Yes Sir, it will," Lt. Jee said.

"Good, I'll encourage my nephew to work himself into exhaustion between now and then so that the herbs have a greater effect on him."

The engineer scratched his chin," Uh.. General Iroh, sir? How will you do that?"

The old general let out a chuckle, "Why by encouraging him to sit down, take a break and enjoy tea and Pai Sho with his old uncle."

~~( - )~~

The sun was barely a handspan above the horizon when Lt. Jee arrived on the bridge. As per his usual morning routine, he checked the overnight log for any problems that may have occurred. He couldn't keep in the sigh of annoyance as he found two sets of readings inked onto the page, one from the night shift and the second from Prince Zuko. Today there was traces of coal dust and something else smudge across the page. He pinched the bridge of his nose then closed the log book and put it back in its place without investigating what that second substance was. If Prince Zuko was already up and about it meant today was not going to be a good day.

Nodding a greeting to the helmsman as the man entered the bridge, Lt. Jee took his cup of strong morning tea and stepped out onto the decking that encircled the bridge level of the ship for a casual bit of observation. Those crewmen who had assignments for the morning were slowly making their way across the deck to their work, nothing unusual or out of place there. As he made his way around to the rear, movement in the shadows of the smoke stack caught his attention. Ghost pale skin flowed through a series of katas in the inky shadows. Jee frowned as he watched the youth move from form to form. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what. He glanced once more to the horizon, judging the time. The sun had risen several finger widths higher since he arrived on the bridge. Looking down again he realized the young prince had vanished.

Down in the galley, Cook was already several hours into his normal day. At some point before the rest of the ship's crew started arriving, Prince Zuko had acquired his food, ate it, then left again, but Cook never had proof because there was never any dirty dishes waiting to be cleaned, not to mention the Prince never ate with the crew. Breakfast had been served along with many pots of strong tea for the morning crew while the off duty night shift received tea of a different blend to help calm and relax them. Though he suspected many of those on the night shift fell asleep anyways while on duty. The night before, Cook had gotten the herbs he wanted from the ship's medic and was currently adding it to a small pot of jook that seemed to be Prince Zuko's favorite food. Once added, the pot was set off to the side to allow for slow all day cooking as he started preparing for the lunchtime meal of steamed buns, fish and rice.

Through out the day, the only place anyone saw Prince Zuko for any length of time was on the foredeck of the ship, practicing his firebending either alone or against several opponents at once. Even Lt. Jee took a turn sparing (rather aggressively at that) with the prince. Throughout the practice, General Iroh was sitting near the command tower, sipping tea and playing lazy games of Pai Sho with whomever joined him. Whenever Prince Zuko would say something about his uncle's opponent who was suppose to be elsewhere working, Iroh would have a hand and make some comment about it being a beautiful day with no need to work so hard at nothing in particular. In turn, those comments only seem to anger the young prince further, who ended up taking it out on his own opponents. And that in its turn caused the men he was sparing with to become angry with the prince. It did not help matters with General Iroh barking at Prince Zuko about 'remember your basics!', 'don't let them break your root!' and 'Stop! Do it again Prince Zuko! Firebending comes from breath, not muscles!'.

"Enough Uncle!" Zuko yelled finally. With a harsh slash of his hand that left a shimmering heat wave behind he barked at the men he was sparing against, "Dismissed!" Seeing how he was in his full armor, he had nothing to collect as he stomped off towards the command tower and his quarters within. "I'll be in my room, I do not wish to be disturbed," he growled loud enough for his uncle and Lt. Jee to hear before vanishing through the hatch.

About two hours before sunset, a persistent knock on his door brought Zuko out of the trance he had fallen into as he worked on the ships budget for the second time that day. "What?!" he yelled at the door as he started to hastily put away the inks, brushes, scraps of paper and the account books.

"Your highness, your respected uncle, General Iroh has requested your presence in his room for dinner." Lt. Jee's voice was muffled through the thick metal hatch.

The young prince cursed silently. "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes…. sir." Lt. Jee had no intention to relay the message himself. Instead he nodded to Cook and his assistant who were delivering said dinner to the general's room. He leaned against the wall with arms crossed waiting on the bratling prince.

Zuko no longer had to search though his sea chest for the bottle of licorice, ginseng and honey, it was always at the top within easy reach. As he picked up the bottle, he noted that he would have to get more soon. What should have lasted him half a year was barely holding out for a couple of months at best. It was bad enough he hardly slept a full night thought due to the night terrors he still experienced and the sickly sweet smell of the incenses his uncle used in his room also cause flashbacks of his time in the tender mercy of the palace physicians. If his uncle knew he was still taking the herbal concoction almost two years after the 'incident', he was sure they would have put into port somewhere and he'd be drug off to who knows where for who knows what. He didn't want to think of the crew's reaction either. Bad enough none of the crew respected him or at least respected his rank, he didn't need or want their pity as well if they knew the truth. After rinsing his mouth out, he checked himself over once and was satisfied. Unlocking his door, he opened it just enough to slip out then closed it behind him. When he turned around he was met with the annoyed looking Lt. Jee. "I said I would be there," he spat out.

Lt. Jee said nothing, just motioned with his hand for Prince Zuko to take the lead to General Iroh's quarters. The older man was spared from having to say anything when they stepped through the hatch thanks to the delighted smile on the general's face.

"Ahh good, good! You're both right on time, dinner just arrived and was set out. Sit, no need for formalities here." Iroh was already sitting at one end of the table.

Zuko took one look at the placement and wish there was some way he could get out of the meal, but with the lieutenant at his back already closing the door he was stuck. He walked over and sat down at the place his uncle indicated then waited until the elder prince took the first bite. He barely tasted what he ate and only as an afterthought. Most of the meal was spent in silence as his uncle and the lieutenant discussed all manners of things. He set his empty bowl down and waited for the moment he could politely leave.

~~( - )~~

Zuko slowly awoke to the nauseating smell of old solvents, tar based paint used to rust proof the metal hulls of naval ships and brine water left in the bottom of the boat that had gone stagnant. The smell of human wastes far too close to his face just added to the stench. With the smell came the sounds of open water, of wind rushing over cresting waves and the water smashing into the side of the dinghy. There was no other sounds. Not the echoing slap of water against metal hull or the constant thrum of old engines at work or the sounds of men talking, walking, working or relaxing. Just the emptiness of the open ocean. The harsh rocking of the tiny dinghy did nothing to help alleviate the head pounding hungover feeling that was growing worse as time passed. The wind blew across his bare skin, chilling the water droplets left behind from the spray as it hit the side of the dinghy. It wasn't just water soaked cloth that caused him to be cold. No, it was the fact he was dressed in nothing but the skin he was born in. He'd been stripped of everything, including his loincloth. When he tried to move, he discovered that he had been tied neck to thigh to ankle with his arms lashed together at elbow and wrists behind him. Curled as he was around some solid object, his diaphragm was compressed preventing him from taking much needed deep breaths which only increased the state of his confusion and panic. Coming close on the heels of that discovery was the realization that he was also blindfolded and gagged. And from the rather putrid tastes in his mouth it had not been the cleanest of rags to start with. Had his eyes been uncovered, he would have seen nothing in the pitch blackness of a nearly moonless night. The glow of the luminescent froth on the wave tops dissipating within moments of appearing. It took longer than usual for the young boy to piece everything together. The last he could remember was eating an early supper with his uncle and the lieutenant, but that could have been yesterday or even days before.

In the week prior, after getting another scathing yet impersonal dispatch from the Capital inquiring as to why he had not completed his mission, questioning his competency and informing him that his personal stipend (which he used to augment the already pitiful budget) had been terminated as of his 15the birthday. Did the ship's crew not realize that their performance reflected back upon him and in turn they were judged on how well he did? Did they not realize that the longer his mission took, the longer they were away from their homes. And the longer they were away from their homes, their chances for better assignments decreased. No commander worth his rank wanted lazy, disrespectful or incompetent men under them. As his anxiety increased, he lashed out at the crew in anger and frustration. Because of that, the discipline aboard his ship had declined to the point of indifference from Lieutenant Jee, who was the captain of the ship, to outright insubordination from the lowest ranks of the crew. And Uncle, his frustratingly lazy, tea and Pai Sho obsessed doddering old uncle did nothing. Nothing except utter falsely placating nonsense, most of which countermanded his orders, cutting away at what little remained of the quagmire and quicksand foundations of his authority. Things had finally come to a head.

After his crew's apparent mutiny, the recently turned 15 year old banished prince of the Fire Nation had finally been cut adrift, alone and bereft of human company. Oh, he had been drifting, unmoored emotionally since the day his mother vanished, always trying but never achieving that love and approval his sister so readily received from his father. Needing that approval like a plant needed sunlight and water to grow. What he received from his uncle was but a pale reflection like the full moon on a stormy night when compared to a bright, clear, sunny afternoon he just knew his father would give him when he returned with the Avatar in chains. He'd also been drifting, clueless about the societal norms and expectations, for just as long also. Always told how he was expected to act around those of lesser social status yet never being allowed to mingle. He had been kept in isolation making him dependant upon the cruel whims of his sister and the withering scorn of his distant father before he'd been turned out of the only home he'd ever known. Even his uncle had pushed him first in one direction then another with seemingly nary a thought to what Zuko wanted or didn't want for that matter. In his spiraling descent into despair, Zuko was too focused inward to notice the outward.

An unusual spring storm was brewing, churning up the seas and turning the newborn dawn into gloomy dusk before the sun had even peeked above the horizon. The increase in the wind whipped the waves into frothing, mountainous peaks. In his ship such waves would make going about their daily routines a bit more difficult, but for the small dinghy he was in, the pitch and yaw was like riding an exceedingly angry and untamed komodo rhino. There was a crackle-snap as something broke loose, adding to the chaotic movement already going on in the dinghy. A huge wave slammed head on into the dinghy sending everything aboard flying upwards only to come crashing down the next instant. Loose container solvents rattled about spilling their contents across the bottom of the boat adding to the oozing pool of tar paint from a busted barrel. Zuko was thrown about like some childs kick ball, unable to even brace himself against the turbulent motion. Another sickening heave and he was thrown once more, slamming down on rolling pots, his head cracking against one of the bench seats. The young prince knew no more as he was smashed forcefully into darkness.

Call it a miracle or call it the intervention of the spirits, (for it is universally accepted that Zuko has no luck), that during the storm, the dinghy never capsized, thought it came close a time or two. Instead it was pushed far to the north and east along the fast moving fringes of the storm and closer to land. His ship, which caught the brunt of the storm's power, was forced in the opposite direction farther out to sea.

~~( - )~~

The murky mid-morning greeted General Iroh as he stumbled out of his room, with the intent of heading to first the bridge to check on the status of the ship, then down to the aft hold where the steamer launch was located to check the status of his nephew. When he reached the bridge, he stepped to the side out of the way of the crew. Information was thrown back and forth between the helmsman, Lt. Jee and the head engineer down in the engine room. Iroh moved closer to one of the windows, looking up and out. The sky was lighter in one direction then the rest, but even then it was still a dull grey color with bands of lighter and darker grey. "Lieutenant, what's the status of my nephew?" he asked. "I don't like the look of the storm right now and no matter how angry the crew is with him, it will be too dangerous to leave him out there much longer."

Silence rang out through the bridge, punctuated by the low rumbles of distant thunder and high whistling whine of the wind against the edges of the tower.

"Lt. Jee?" Iroh asked, turning around to face captain of the ship.

All morning the Lieutenant had a feeling of nagging dread lingering in the back of his mind. The moment General Iroh mentioned his nephew, it was as if a gong had been rung. "Prince Zuko…" Jee uttered in a deathly whisper. He looked up at the elderly prince with wide eyes and a bloodless face. "Prince Zuko… I… Ashes!" He turned grabbing the speaker tube, "Engines full emergency stop!" he bellowed into it before twisting around and yanking the floor hatch open and vanishing through it. He slid down the ladder fast enough to leave friction burns on his palms but that didn't matter at the moment. "Move! Move! Out of my way!" he continued to bellow as he sprinted pell mell through the corridor towards the steamer's launch bay in the aft of the ship. He cursed himself silently for having become accustomed to ignoring the young prince thus having forgotten he was being towed behind the ship. The sight that greeted him when he arrived had just slit the throat, then kicked the dying body of hope straight to the watery depths of Koh's corner lair of hell. All four of the men who had wanted to rape then drown the prince were sprawled in unconscious heaps around the area, empty bottles making it known they'd drunk themselves into stupors before passing out. Not even the rough movement of the ship in stormy seas could wake them from their comatose states. When he spoke again, his orders were eerily quiet and concise to the sailors behind him. All four were stripped, chained then thrown into the brig with little care for the wellbeing. The two men who had originally been assigned to keep watch was found bound and gagged behind several crates of extra parts.

When Iroh arrived, it was to Lt. Jee and two other men hauling in the rope connected to the liferaft with a mad determination, lips moving as questions were asked and answered. Knowing he would only be in the way as several more sailors joined the lieutenant, he waited off to the side. As he waited, he prayed to the spirits begging them to let his nephew be safe and unharmed.

When the liferaft was pulled aboard, the fear that Prince Zuko was not on it had been confirmed. The old tarp along with a canteen of water and a bag of hardtack lay forlorn at the bottom of the craft. The only glimmer of hope was a second rope, trailing out from the rear of the raft and the missing repair dingy.

~~( - )~~

When Zuko woke next, he found himself in a large garden with a small pond in front of him. Standing up, he moved to the pond and looked down at his reflection expecting to see the mark of shame his father put there. Instead, he found himself staring at his 8 year old, unscarred self. Movement behind and to the side had him turning his head. "So… I guess I'm dead, right?" he asked his cousin, Lu Ten.

Like his father, Lu Ten was short and sturdy of build, with a face that reflected the generous smiles of an easy going young man. "Well little cousin, that is entirely up to you." He draped his arm across his younger cousin's shoulders, leading him away from the pond to the base of a tree. "Come, sit down with me and I'll explain what I can." Once the pair was settled, Lu Ten leaning against the trunk and Zuko leaning against his side, the elder of the pair started talking. "You see, you have several choices in front of you right now. First, you can go back and change things, but you won't remember anything from that point onwards and how far back is up to Lord Agni himself. You could end up repeating everything all over again or you could change things, for better or worse. Second, you can return to your body as it is now and continue forward from there. If you choose that path you may or may not have a companion to help you out, depending on his mood at the time. Third, you can go back, not as yourself, but as whatever Lord Agni choose you to be, to live out that life, die, be reborn again. You would go through the cycle of reincarnation until you were ready to be human once more. Or fourth, you could choose none of those and stay here with me."

"How much time do I have to decided?" Zuko asked already thinking of the paths before him.

Lu Ten laughed, "Ah, that is the golden question. Time has no meaning here, but you will know when you must decided. But for now, tell me about everything that's being going on."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, chewing on his bottom lip. "Well…."

~~( - )~~

After an extended search General Iroh was forced to concede that his nephew was lost at sea, though he still held out hope that the young prince was alive. When the storm finally abated, he ordered Lt. Jee to drop bring the ship to a stop and drop anchor so that every man aboard would be present for the Captain's Mast, sentencing and execution of the verdict. After everything was said and done, every grievance real or imagined was brought out into the open, not a single person was left untouched. Not even General Iroh himself. And by Prince Zuko's own words written down in his journals, the boy was harshest on himself. The sentencing was harsh and unyielding.

Lt. Jee stood, with scroll in hand as he read out the charges, then the punishment each man would receive. "On this day, the following men have been sentenced to The Ocean Spirit whims and mercy for the plotted rape and murder by drowning, and the planned and carried out abandonment at sea, of Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Their punishment shall mirror what they did to Prince Zuko." Low murmurs all around as the four men were brought forward as they were named. "Seaman Third Class Takeshi. Seaman Third Class Gorou. Engineer Assistant Second Class Kunio. And Seaman Second Class Akihiro." Lt. Jee cleared his throat then continued reading. "They shall have their eyes gouged out so they are blinded to Agni's light, their tongues removed so their words can not spread hatred and dissent, their hands crushed to prevent those same words from being written and their genitals removed for their deviant sexual behaviors against other men and women both above and below the age of consent. These men shall then be given to the Ocean where they shall to live or die at the La's decree."

Each man had their sentence carried out with a minimal loss of blood to prevent fast deaths. Weights were chained to their legs and their arms stretched out so that planks could be tied front and back turning them into living buoys. Then they were tossed overboard without a word.

General Iroh picked up a scroll, taking his place at the front of the assemblage. "We are all guilty, myself included, of failure in some form of fashion with concerns to Prince Zuko. The ship wide punishment shall be as follows; Alcohol will no longer be allowed aboard ship and summarily removed, tobacco will no longer be permitted aboard ship," He stopped a moment, lips curling in a sad looking smile. "I do not expect you to give it up right this moment, you just will not be permitted to bring anymore aboard." He gave the men time to fetch their pipes and light up before he continued. "Until we reach an official Fire Nation Naval Port, everyone.. again myself included, shall be restricted to rations of water and hardtack. At that time, I will allow you to choose whether or not you stay aboard this ship. I plan on searching for my nephew until I find proof he is either alive or dead and I do not expect any of you to follow me if you do not feel you are capable of putting forth your very best." He rolled the scroll back up and handed it off to Lt. Jee.

Lt. Jee accepted the scroll, placing it with the first then stood facing the men. "Dismissed." He motioned to the helmsmen and the head engineer. "I want a course plotted for the nearest refueling platform then to a port that has a repair facility, fastest speed possible without damaging the engines. I'll be with General Iroh going over what we found in Prince Zuko's room."

~~( - )~~

When the ship arrived at the coal refueling platform, another newer and larger ship was there as well. The traditional information was exchanged between the ships crew, who was in command, anything noteworthy from the area the ships had been in, etc.

General Iroh stood on the deck of the ship, looking upwards at the one moored next to them. "Good afternoon Captain Zhao… permission to come aboard? I have a request to make of you."

Leaning over the railing looking down at the retired general, Captain Zhao smiled that oily, smirking grin of his. "But of course General Iroh, permission granted. Your nephew, Prince Zuko, banished though he is, is also welcome aboard." He didn't miss the change of expression nor the look exchanged with the officer standing next to him. "I hope nothing is wrong, General Iroh." He gestured to a pair of sailors to extend the boarding ramp down to the other older ship. "Do be careful General Iroh, the difference in ship sizes does make the transition between the two difficult."

"Thank you Captain Zhao…."


	2. Reincarnation

Reincarnation…

by PhantomChajo

~~(-)~~

…_.Another sickening heave and he was thrown once more, slamming down on rolling pots, his head cracking against one of the bench seats. The young prince knew no more as he was smashed forcefully into darkness._

From darkness he was reborn into the light. He lived the life he was given from start to end to his best capabilities, never deviating from the path before him. Not all his lives were good or long, but neither were they so terrible that he wanted nothing to do with the cycle of reincarnation any longer. Only a few lives stood out amongst the rest, either for the trials he faced and won through a sheer stubbornness that was uniquely his, or because the spirits found it so amusing they were still re-watching that life play out again and again or because of whom he crossed paths with, without even knowing.

~~(-)~~

_He caught the Avatar! Oh wait, no that was Sokka…._

Southern Air Temple….

He had been born there in the Southern Air Temple. He had survived countless turnings of light and dark, had grown older and stronger. He avoided the hunter and survived where the rest of his brothers and sisters had been foolish and made their webs where the hunters could find them and devour them. He knew the best location to make his web, where the winds would not rip it asunder but blow prey into it instead. He feasted on a regular basis, even during the cold dark times. He also knew to avoid the females whenever possible for they had issues with males. The type of issues where once they mate, the males tended to become dinner for the female afterwards.

This was one of the times he knew he would feast. The vibrations that traveled into his web proclaimed this. His web was strung out, finely woven and hard to see unless the prey looked in just the right direction and just the right height, but then it would be too late. With four of his eight legs resting delicately against different points on the web he waited patiently.

He was rewards with his wait and suddenly his web began to shake, tugged in several directions at once. Whatever he had caught, it was huge! Quickly scurrying out of his hiding spot, ready to pounce and bite, then wrap his prey in silk. What he landed on wasn't anything he knew of. Hills and valleys, smooth surfaces which offered little to latch onto as he scrambled across whatever it was. So confused was he, he never noticed what smacked into his body.

"EEEEeeeekk!" A high pitched girly-man scream.

Pain! Oh the pain! Something hit him sending him flying a distance, to slam into the rock which anchored his web then swing outward again, hanging from the stand of silk which attached him to his web.

"What is that!?" Katara asked, pointed to the creature Sokka had just swatted off his face.

"Huh?" Aang turned to look at what Katara was pointing at. "Oh, it's just a harmless…."

The hunter pounced, grabbing him tightly, taking advantage of the fact three of his legs no longer worked. The end was there for him, but he still struggled till the very end.

Crunch!

"...eeewwww…. Momo!"

The flying lemur just looked at his new human friend as he contentedly ate his snack.

~~(-)~~

_Too stubborn to lay down and die….._

When he was born, his mother declared him a fine, strong son. One to be proud of for she knew he came from a line known for their strength and the will to never give up if they had a duty to complete. For they were of the people of the land and carried their partners where ever was needed and for whatever was needed.

As he grew, he was shown to many potential partners, but they considered him too ill tempered for most. He only got along with a handful of other equally strong and stubborn people. They became a herd together. They trained together and ate together. When they slept, there was always one or two who would watch out for the herd during their sleep and never the same ones twice in a row.

His herd was finally partnered with riders that respected his herd and in turn they respected their riders. Out of all the riders, there was only one who earned his complete loyalty. And in return, that rider gave him loyalty back.

He was smarter than average like the rest of his herd. So when the herd trained with their riders, tricks were learned after only a few times. Unlike some of the older people of the land, his herd was willing to try anything at least once.

After a season of plenty followed by a season of heat, it was time. Each member of the herd was decked out, with saddles for their riders and not-hide to protect their heads. sides and flanks during their time of dominating. During this time, their riders stood with them, ensuring the others did no harm (If you asked one of the others though it was the other way around!). When it was all done, the herd was lead to a heat/fire smelling not-cave, that traveled over deep waters.

When the herd arrived, they were given time to get use to the new lands then they and their riders were unleashed to dominate the land.

For five long and hard years, the mounted elite firebenders and their units did bloody battle as they conquered mile by mile of the Earth Kingdom. Many members of the Earth Kingdom armies fell beneath the clawed feet and deadly flames of the mounted unit.

It was during a bloody, fierce battle that he and his herd finally succumb to their end. The battle raged from dawn till late afternoon, when the Fire Nation Army finally won, but with heavy casualties. He knew his rider was no more sometime during the time when the bright light was high in the sky, but he continued on. He and his herd would charge into thick gatherings of earth-others, trampling many under their clawed feet, but each time one of the herd would go down. Some would get back up and continue on fighting till the earth-others trapped them and tore them asunder like ravenous not-people of the land.

He was the only one left of his herd when he made it back to where their riders had made flimsy enclosures to sleep in. He knew where to go when the others helped his rider feed and water him. Once there, he stands waiting, breath heaving and blood dribbling from his mouth, he can't see out of his left eye anymore. His sides and flanks were covered in dirty and blood, splinters pierced him places and he limped on three legs. His tail was broken along with his nose horn.

The others know he will never take another rider. They also know he won't live a good, pain free life anymore, even if they do heal him up. They give him herbs in his feed and water that makes the pain go away as well as making him sleepy. The others makes his death mercifully quick.

In the end, he fulfilled his duty. He didn't give up and he brought his rider home.

~~(-)~~

_In the garden of silence._

Every creature that called the garden home knew it was best to stay silent when the human came through. All except the youngest creature, new to the ways of the garden. Golden brown feathers, and a hard dark green shell marked this creature as a once beloved inhabitant of the pond in the center of the garden.

He was curious as to why the silence and would often try to explore but his mother would quickly chase him back to the lonely nest. It was lonely for he had no siblings left alive and when ever he tried to explore, his mother would drive him back to the nest.

One day, the human had come into the garden silently and stayed there to get away from the noisy specters which followed her everywhere but the garden.

It was on that day that the young creature had escaped from his mother's watchful eyes. He explored the pond, from shore to shore and all around the center. Nothing of interest there. So he took his exploring to the land and found a nice little spot below a tree. Being tired from his adventure, he settled down to nap.

The smell of smoke and the heat of fire woke the young creature. It was trapped, a wall of flames kept him from reaching the water. He called and called and called, yet his mother never came. She did not even answer his distressed cries.

The human giggled madly as she controlled the fire, making it hotter, making the wall higher and shrinking the circle. She found the creatures cries pleasing to the ears for a little while. Playing cruelly with the creature, letting the flames die down and opening a wall. As soon as the creature attempted to flee, she raised the flames and increasing the heat. "Mother doesn't love you," the human said in a sing-song voice before her gaze turned inward. "Mother doesn't love you. If she did, she'd be here to take you away from me. She'd tell me I'm a monster."

The cries from the creature had stopped finally.

"Mother doesn't love you…." the human said once more before snuffing out the flames. She got up and left the garden to its silence once more. In her wake was a ring of scorched earth with only ashes and a burned out shell.

The mother appeared only after the silence had resumed for some time. She made her way cautiously across the water to where her child once was. Nothing was left of her baby, but perhaps that was for the best. Now she could leave the silent garden and find a better place to start a new family. A place untouched by the mad human who made the silence scream.

~~(-)~~

_A pampered prince of all he surveys…_

He was born to a queen. One of five children born to the queen. He was the only son, the rest were daughters. All the the queen's children were beautiful, he was no exception. The eldest two daughters were of sable and flames respectively. The youngest two, a pale golden cream and white.

He was the only one that had all the colors of his siblings making him unique. A white face, with a flame colored patch over his left eye and cheek, dark sable across the top of his head and down to stop between his shoulders. The flame color picked up again, across his body and partially down his front and rear legs. White of his face continued down his throat and part way down his chest, making the markings look like an open vest almost. His front and back paws were also white. Like his sisters though, his fur was of medium length, thick around his head like a mane, shorter on his body only to puff out again for his tail. And unlike his sisters, whose eyes were greens and blues, his was a bright golden yellow.

Men and women, upper merchant class to nobility came to look at him, offering much just to have him when he was weaned from his mother. He and his sisters were much admired for both their looks and their pedigreed background. In the end, the young prince went home with a young woman named Kiyi as a gift for her daughter.

Both he and the little girl grew up together, both inseparable, thick as thieves when getting into trouble. He wanted for nothing and she giving him everything. From fresh fish to eat, to sweet cream to drink. He had free roam of the house. Lord and Prince of all he surveyed.

When Kiyi's little girl grew up and got married, he was not left behind like many childhood pets. Instead, he was given a place of honor at the wedding, then lovingly taken to his new home where once more became the lord of all within.

When he finally passed away, it was at the ripe old age of 34 years, 5 months and 14 days. He had seen in his lifetime the end of a war and the beginning of peace, he'd seen his companion grow up, marry and have children of her own. He went quietly in his sleep, curled upon the silken cushion to the side of the fireplace.

The next morning, it was the woman's little girl who found him. Her mother consoled her daughter as best as any parent could at the loss of a beloved pet. "Hush Ilah, hush. He was old and tired. It was time for Lord Agni to call his son home again." She rocked the girl gently, "Don't worry sweetheart, one day you get to see him again."

~~(-)~~

_Reunion with family….._

He was comfortable, though the space he occupied was getting a little cramped now that he thought about it. And lately something kept squeezing him, shoving him in a direction he didn't really want to go.

Over time, the pressure increased till he had little choice. After what felt forever he was suddenly out and he did not like it one iota. It was too cold. It was too bright. Pain blossomed across his body as something was roughly rubbed all over him, jostling back and forth. And sound, oh Agni the sound! Much too loud, too close, too far away, muffled yet clear. None of it could he understand.

"Well?" came an aged yet concise voice.

"A healthy looking boy, my lord," replied a second voice.

"Would you honor us with naming him, my lord?" asked a third voice.

All this time, he had his eyes closed against the bright light, but things had dimmed down some. Plus he was curious as to what he'd been reborn as this time.

"Hmmph… give him here," spoke the first voice again.

He was moved about, repositioned, warm and cradled for the moment. Something hard was traced down his face a few times.

"Open your eyes boy so that you may look upon the face of your lord as I name you," commanded the first voice.

Whatever it was touching his face would not go away, so he gave in and opened his eyes for the first time. Everything was blurry and still brighter than he liked.

"Golden eyes…. and yes.. the spark is there, brighter than any other child this family has produced in a long time," the first voice murmured as the speaker passed the newborn back to his parents. "I know what he shall be called."

"Thank you my lord!" said the third voice.

Finally, the child was settled back in his mother's arms. His mouth latched onto a nipple as he sucked his first meal after having been born.

"Zuko… his name shall be Zuko."

"Thank you grandmother," replied a tired sounding voice. "May I present Zuko, son of Ozai and Ilah. Your first born great-grandson Fire Lord Azula."

An aged, cackling laugh rolled through the room. "Hello Zuzu. Lets see how big of a dum dum you are this time around." She had been waiting a long time for her dear idiotic brother to come back.

Zuko stopped suckling at his mother's breast, head turning, body squirming as if in a tantrum as he let out an angry, frustrated howl. It was official, the universe hated him.

Ozai, Azula's eldest grandson exchanged puzzled yet knowing looks with his young wife, Ilah. It was an acknowledged, open secret that Fire Lord Azula was not the sanest of people at the best of times and her talking to their newborn son as if he was someone she knew or had known, just proved it.

~~(-)~~

_Or... The Jokes on you!_

"That's NOT Funny Lu Ten!" Zuko yelled indignantly before shoving his laughing cousin over, then crossed his arms over his chest as he turned away with a huff.

Lu Ten, on the other hand thought it was beyond funny. He lay on his side, one arm wrapped around his middle as he continued to laugh, hand slapping the ground under him. "Oh.. oh but.. it was!.. you should have seen.. your face cousin!" He pushed himself upright, leaning once more against the tree trunk. Still giggling, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Come on Zuko, even you have got to see how funny that was," he nudged his cousin in the back.

Zuko just kept right on pouting, ignoring his cousin for the moment. "It was not funny," he muttered once more.

Lu Ten grinned as he stood up then attacked! Sweeping his cousin up into the air, he spun them around a few times before putting him down. Soon enough laughter, young and old, high and low, rang out in the garden as the pair of cousins wrestled and rough housed until both lay panting in the sun dappled shade of the tree.

Movement, a few moments of shadow and murmuring he couldn't understand filtered across Zuko's mind as he lay there drowsily enjoying the respite. It felt good to be a child again with no duties required of him.

"Hey cousin, got some good news…."

"Hmm?"

"You won't be going through the reincarnation cycle so your down to three choices."

Zuko muttered a lazy acknowledgement as he closed his eyes and napped.

~~(-)~~

A/N: If you haven't figured out what exactly Zuko was reincarnated as, here's the list: 1 - Spidermantis, 2 - Komodo Rhino, 3 - Turtle duck, 4 - a cat, 5 - human.


	3. Ambitions

Ambitions

by PhantomChajo

(A/N: Not all chapters are created equally. Some great writing music is the group Two Steps From Hell, look em up when you get a chance. This chapter came from their 2011 album 'Illusions'.

When I'm writing Zhao… I hear not the voice of the cartoon voice actor, but the voice of the movie actor. He seems to have a more oily, conniving, overly fawning, knifeblade ready to stab you in the back just as readily as your chest - type of voice. You know, the used cars salesman or highly skilled telemarketer type.

The concepts of 'whistling' the locations to the messenger hawks, as well as High Court script and Zuko giving the spirits headaches, I give all the credit to Vathara and her story Embers. If you haven't read it, it's in my favorites list.)

~~( - )~~

_Leaning over the railing looking down at the retired general, Captain Zhao smiled that oily, smirking grin of his. "But of course General Iroh, permission granted. Your nephew, Prince Zuko, banished though he is, is also welcome aboard." He didn't miss the change of expression nor the look exchanged with the officer standing next to him. "I hope nothing is wrong, General Iroh." He gestured to a pair of sailors to extend the boarding ramp down to the other older ship. "Do be careful General Iroh, the difference in ship sizes does make the transition between the two difficult."_

"_Thank you Captain Zhao…."_

~~( - )~~

Zhao was many things.

He was highly ambitious both politically and personally, power hungry, and arrogant to the point of narcissism. He was a master strategist, thus able to map out long term plans as well as take advantage of short ones. He was also cunning and deceptive when he wanted to be, often taking credit for the successful plans of his underlings and laying blame at the feet of his superiors when they failed to see their own strategies through to the end. He was a master firebender but short tempered, thus lacked the control so many other firebending masters were known for. Plus he wasn't half bad in unarmed combat either, he knew when to duck, dodge and evade so he could strike at an unprotected back.

What Zhao was not though, was stupid. He knew when to poke, prod and push someone into revealing information or doing what he wanted them to do. He knew when to back off and stop tweaking the dragon's whiskers. He also knew that antagonizing the young prince, banished or not, was risky. No matter how slim, the chances of Prince Zuko re-claiming his birthright, being confirmed Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and eventually becoming Fire Lord, would always be there. And royalty always remembered those who slighted, hampered or ignored them, and who assisted and backed them also.

Zhao waited till the old general and the ship's captain came aboard before speaking again. "Forgive me General Iroh, but I do not see Prince Zuko with you. Is he well? If not I can have my ship's doctor attend to him." Again he noted the exchange of looks between General Iroh and the ship's captain. Something bad had happened to the young prince, if he was to guess. Something neither of the men wanted to be publicly known yet.

"No thank you Captain Zhao. No one aboard our ship is in need of any medical attention at this time," General Iroh said. "The favor I seek is the use of one of your messenger hawks to dispatch an urgent missive to Naval HQ."

It was rare that Zhao was taken by surprise, being able to read people well enough to anticipate most moves they would make. "What?... What happened?" he asked, surprise clearly seen on his face. "Wait," he held up a hand, "Perhaps this is better spoken of in the privacy of my quarters. Please, this way General Iroh, Captain…..?"

"Lieutenant Sir. Lieutenant Jee."

"Ah, Lieutenant Jee then." Zhao motioned for the pair to follow him to his cabin. Normally he would take the longest route to his cabin, showing off how new the ship was, how well stocked it was and how much more in favor he was when compared to Prince Zuko's ship and crew, but not this time. This time he took the most direct route, pausing only long enough to instruct his steward to have a light snack and drinks sent to his cabin. Once they arrived he offered the use of his desk to the General so the message could be written out. On impulse, he offered not the usual paper and ink, but the expensive firesilk and heatstone since it allowed for more information to be sent thanks to it being so lightweight when compared to the normal communication stock.

"Thank you again, Captain Zhao." Iroh settled tiredly into the chair, taking a few moments to arrange in his mind, how exactly he would word the message as he unrolled the firesilk message scroll. The material was unbleached off white offering the best contrast to the inky black produced when a firebender heated the stone used to write with. Too much would burn the silk, too little would not produce clear legible writing. It was a fine balance requiring an experienced hand. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, the old general started writing.

When the steward arrived with refreshments, Lt. Jee stepped to the side of the steward and spoke softly. "Please, no tea. Water for General Iroh will be fine," he said.

The steward looked to Captain Zhao for confirmation. A subtle nod had the man setting the teapot to the side as he set out the refreshments.

"Why is that Lieutenant?" Zhao asked. He, like most, new of General Iroh's obsession with tea.

Lt. Jee cleared his throat slightly before speaking. "General Iroh is abstaining from tea and partaking in the ship wide punishment of water and hardtack until we reach a Fire Nation Naval port."

Zhao raised an eyebrow. It was highly unusual, to the point of not almost never occurring, for someone of the General's status to partake in such punishments. This bit of information put a twist to his thoughts. "I.. see…."

"Forgive me Captain Zhao, Sir. General Iroh will explain everything in due time." Lt. Jee bowed at the waist to Capt. Zhao. Not the full subservient bow but one of only slight inequity of their ranks.

Because neither man ran in the same social circles let alone militarily ranked social circles there was very little either could theoretically have small talk about while waiting on General Iroh to finish his message. The closest they had in common was commanding a ship and all that went with it, General Iroh, and maybe, maybe Prince Zuko, but not for the same reasons. For Lt. Jee, being aboard this newer class ship of the line was a painful reminder of just how out of favor the Prince was. For Capt. Zhao, he could brag and show off but that wouldn't be beneficial to the plans of having General Iroh, and thus Prince Zuko (when and if he was ever found) owing him a favor or favors, and he knew just where to start.

"Lt. Jee, General Iroh, don't worry about the paperwork of refueling. I'll see to everything, including the cost."

"Sir, we can't-"

"Accept the offer Lt. Jee," Iroh cut in quietly. To be in debt to Zhao in any form could be akin to letting loose a viperrat in your stores, but he and Lt. Jee still had yet to work their way through all the ships budgets, records and logs since the day Prince Zuko had taken them over almost two years ago. He waved the Lieutenant over, indicating for him to glance over the missive.

Lt. Jee bowed once more, this time slightly deeper (to hide the sour look on his face) to Capt. Zhao before moving to read over the General's shoulder. He nodded once he was finished reading.

"Ready to be sent out General Iroh?" Zhao asked, a cup of water part way to his lips. He took a sip, setting the cup back down before he turned to his cabin door. "I can summon someone from communications down or we can go up to the tower. Your choice General Iroh."

"I would rather hand deliver this to the communications officer in charge of the messenger hawks. No offense to you or your crew, but this is just too important," General Iroh said. The unspoken 'to me,' left hanging in the air.

"But of course General Iroh." Zhao opened the door to his cabin, "This way," he waited for the old prince to stand and join him before he started walking towards the stairwell that ascended into the command tower. As much as he wanted to read what the old general had written, he knew he could pull strings and call in favors to get, if not the original then a copy before the Fire Nation Navy Chain of Command had a chance to change it around to suit themselves. When they emerged from the stairwell onto the bridge, Zhao was saluted, Iroh received a bow and Jee was ignored (which was just fine by him). The three men stepped out onto the observation deck which surrounded the bridge. They were joined a few moments later by one of the communications officers in charge of the messenger hawks.

"Sir!" The officer in question, still somewhat young looking, never the less handled the hawk with ease and familiarity that spoke of long standing contact. After scratching the hawk's head just behind the plumes over its eyes affectionately, he turned once more to Captain Zhao. "Destination sir?" the officer asked. He was motioned towards General Iroh instead.

"Fire Nation Naval Headquarters," General Iroh replied, handing the black-ribboned scroll to the officer.

The officer performed a bow, even with the hawk perched calmly on his outstretched arm. "Yes sir!" He took the scroll and placed it within the carry case secured to the hawk's back, then pulled out a tiny metal pipe from a pouch at his waist and blew a series of tones. He blew them a second time. The hawk answered back in the same exact tones and pattern. "She has the location confirmed, Sir." He put the pipe away then stroked the hawk's breast feathers. Stepping away from the three men, he officer drew his arm back then took a few running steps towards the observation deck railing, throwing his arm forward as he did. The messenger hawk went from calm, to crouched, to wings spread before launching itself into the air with the officer's assistance. She climbed into the sky, circling a few times in the ambient thermals produced by all Fire Nation Naval ships. A single piercing cry and she was gone.

"Such a marvelous display yong man," General Iroh said.

"Indeed, only the finest…." Zhao said smugly. "Dismissed."

The officer saluted once more and turned away to return to his post, but stopped. A moment later he whipped his head around, scanning the horizon. He had the pipe back out and was blowing a single long tone. It was answered by a lone cry from the distance. "Incoming priority dispatch sir!" he said. Arm out once more, he braced slightly. An incoming hawk, screeched overhead before stooping to land. Talons impacting with the sturdy leather glove the officer was wearing in a thunderous backwing. In moments the officer had removed the scroll, checked the ribbons and seal then handed it to Captain Zhao. "For you sir!"

With a raised eyebrow, Captain Zhao took the scroll and examined both the ribbons and seal himself. "From Naval HQ," he said. "Dismissed again."

"Yes Sir," the officer saluted once more as he pulled a piece of raw meat from a second pouch at his waist and was offering it to the hawk as a well deserved reward. The bird mantled as it settled more firmly on the glove, accepting the meat gladly.

"Again, such a marvelous display," General Iroh murmured as he watched the officer disappear into communications room. From the corner of his eye he watched Zhao read over the dispatch. "Good news Captain?"

"Commander," Zhao replied.

"Pardon?"

"It's Commander Zhao," he said with a smirk. "Naval HQ has seen fit to promote me. I'm now in command of the southern quadrant, from Kolau mountains all the way south to the Southern Water Tribe territory."

"Congratulations Commander Zhao," General Iroh said with a bow.

"Thank you General Iroh." Zhao crossed his arms over his chest, in thought. If he assisted in the search for the banished prince, if the boy was alive, would owe him a debt, even if he stayed banished. "This means I can assist you in your search for your nephew with greater effort. If he is anywhere within that area, we'll find him General Iroh. Come, let us discuss matters." He gestured to the bridge.

"Lt. Jee, return to the ship and oversee the fuel reloading," General Iroh instructed.

Lt. Jee bowed to General Iroh, "Yes sir!" He then turned and saluted Zhao, "Congratulations Commander Zhao," he said, even if the words tasted bitter in his mouth.

~~( - )~~

Several hours passed before General Iroh returned to the Prince's ship. His expression was cheerfully neutral, giving nothing away while fooling everyone around him. "Permission to come aboard?" he asked before crossing the gang plank.

"Permission granted Sir," Lt. Jee said. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back home," the old prince said with a sigh. "How goes the refueling?"

"It was completed about 30 minutes ago, sir. We are just waiting for permission to depart."

The old prince nodded as he lead the lieutenant into the command tower and up to bridge. "We sail at sunrise will be accompanying Commander Zhao to the naval port where he will take over command." Iroh glanced around a moment before moving to the navigation map spread out on the table he normally had the Pai Sho board set up on. "Here," he said after taking a few moments to locate their current position when compared to the port they were headed to. "I know, working with Zhao is not the most pleasant of prospects and we may be sailing farther away from where Zuko may be located, but he has the resources we seriously lack," Iroh admitted with a tired sigh. "Speaking of resources, any luck with the account and log books?"

Jee reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Other than a headache trying to read Prince Zuko's horrid pig-chicken scratches he calls writing? A little more than what we had earlier. I took the liberty of pulling several blank log books from storage to copy everything over to so its easier to read." Jee dropped his hand, and looked at the map once more before turning and retrieving the most current log book stored on the bridge. "How can he have such horrible handwriting?" Jee muttered again as he opened the log book, flipping through the pages till he found what he was looking for. "See?" he pointed out the difference in writing to the general.

"Hmm…" Iroh took the log book and started reading. "Ah, I see. Indeed his handwriting is quite poor. I've been reading through the correspondence the ship has received as well as the account books so I see little of his writing. I'm afraid I've had an easier time of it then you have. Perhaps when we have unraveled the mystery that is my nephew, we may know. Come, let us head below and continue our investigations. I'd offer you some special tea but…." he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it sir," Lt. Jee said as he followed the retired general to Prince Zuko's quarters.

Neither man wished to consider the possibility that Prince Zuko was no longer in the land of the living, so continued on as if he was merely missing, having taken off at some point to search for more clues on the Avatar. Both were dealing with the guilt in their own fashion for having been part of what caused this whole fiasco.

~~( - )~~

Zuko woke with a yawn and a slow stretch, rolling over onto his back as he did. Sitting up, he found himself still in that strange, otherworldly garden. He looked around, but couldn't find his cousin anywhere.

"Do not worry young one, your cousin is just taking care of some business for me," said a man sitting under the tree near the pond.

"I'm sorry, do I know you sir?" Zuko asked, frowning as he tried to place where he might have seen this new person before. Nothing came to mind, though the man's outfit looked straight out of some of his really old history lessons.

The man laughed as he reached up to run a hand through his waist length hair. "Many people know me, or rather claim to know me and my wishes," he said turning to look at the boy. Molten gold eyes, hair that was inky black yet had highlights of fire red which looked like glowing coals on a dark night, a voice like the soothing crackle of banked hearth fire and pale skin that most nobles would kill to have.

Zuko studied the man for a few moments, turning his words over and over in his mind. It all clicked suddenly. He threw himself to the ground in a full kowtow, forehead pressed to the ground and hands flat out in front of him. "Lord Agni! Please forgive me for not knowing… I meant no disrespect!"

Agni sighed, shaking his head. "Enough child. Up, you have no need to prostrate yourself before me. You have done no wrong in my eyes, so have nothing to beg forgiveness for."

Slowly Zuko sat up, fidgeting with the tail of his shirt. "But.. what about...I… my father…."

This time Agni's expression did take on an annoyed look. His voice, when he spoke, was like the roar of an uncontrolled blaze. "The man who sired you is a narrow minded, short sighted power hungry fool who threw away the best gift I could give him. A child who loved and adored him, who wished for nothing more than to be in his company." Agni took a deep breath then let it out, calming his expression once more. He looked at the boy then shook his head again. "I can see why now every single spirit who has ever come across you, by chance or design, ends up with headaches." He patted the ground next to him, "Come child and sit with me, we have much to discuss and our time is starting to run short."

Zuko came out of his shocked state and cautiously moved to sit next to the man/great spirit/god of his people. He tensed as an arm draped itself across his shoulders and pulled him in closer. The gentle warmth soaked into his skin as if he was basking in a patch of sun warmed bedding.

"Now, I know what your cousin, Lu Ten, offered you when you first arrived. Unfortunately, as fluid as time is, it is still set in stone once a certain point has been passed. Therefor the offer to send you back, so you could try again will not happen. Not even all of us spirits combined have that power, even if we all agreed on something for a change."

"I… think I understand sir," Zuko said softly. He frowned slightly then, "None of you all agree on the same thing? But how do you…." he slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

Agni laughed, "Oh child…" He lifted a hand, lazily motioning with a finger in a circular pattern. "La and Tui.. round and round and round they go with their arguments, never getting to the heart of the matter. Pushing and pulling at everyone around them." He then zig-zagged his finger all over the place in no pattern whatsoever. "The Wind Lord… as focused as he can be, he is as flighty as a whimsical flutterbee drunk on sweet nectar. Never does he concern himself with the consequences of his actions unless he is forced to." He dropped his hand into his lap. "And finally the Earth Mother. She is as stubborn and immovable as anything. You have better luck yelling at a bolder to move out of your way then convincing her to agree with your plans. She only moves on her whim and no other, but in return she is a solid presence at your back that nothing can shake when she does agree with you."

"And you?" Zuko asked boldly.

"Ha! I move in a straight line," Agni again lifted his hand, this time tracing an arcing path like the sun. "But I can burn those around me with my emotions. The heat of passion, the blaze of anger and fury, the gentle warmth of compassion and understanding, and everything between. If I turn my back on you though, that fire burns with coldness so deep it can kill. In my absence is the cold and darkness that can devour you just as fire can." He turned his head to look down at the boy sitting next to him. "Not one of us is completely right or completely wrong. We must compromise and strike a balance. It does not mean there will be a fairness in those compromises, just that there will be a balance. Do not be concerned if you don't understand right away. It can take years for some people to understand it and some never do."

Zuko nodded his head, "Ok. I'll try."

"Good, that's all that anyone can ask for. Now as for your paths, I don't believe you really wish to become your sister's great-grandchild now do you?" Agni asked with good humor.

The young prince made a face. "No! That would be just… eeww.. no."

"I didn't think so. So that leaves only two paths. I cannot force you back if you truly wish to stay, but I can offer you a.. compromise of sorts if you do go back."

"What type of compromise?" Zuko asked, nibbling on his thumbnail.

"I can soften your memories of what has happened and cushion your mind as you transition into what is happening right now. Make them distant as if they belonged to another person for a period of time equal to the moon progressing from new to new again to full. As time goes by, those memories and your mind will slowly come back in focus, till there is nothing standing between you and them."

Zuko thought about it for a bit. "So.. it'd be like… reading history scrolls, starting from the distant past up to now. The closer I get to the present, the more real it becomes?" He wasn't sure if he got his meaning across.

"Exactly. What happened ten thousand years ago, is less real than what happened one thousand years ago, which is less real than what happened a century ago. So forth and so on." Agni gathered his feet under him and stood up, offering his hand to the boy.

"Will I remember any of this?" the young prince asked finally accepting the offered hand as he stood up.

"It will be as if a dream. Distant and unfocused, but not forgotten." Agni lead the boy to the edge of the pond, turning him so his back was to the water. "Know that I am honored to call you one of my children." He cupped the boy's face with his hands, leaning in and placing a kiss upon his forehead. "Go with my blessings Zuko, son of Ursa, nephew of Iroh." He let go, watching as the boy went limp, falling back into the pond then vanishing.

~~( - )~~

Zuko slowly opened his eyes, the world around him was dim and blurry. He blinked slowly, turning his head to look around. Voices moving closer caught his attention for a moment.

"Well, well, well, you finally decided to wake up. Welcome back to the world of the living." The laugh that followed was less than pleasant.


	4. Servitude

Servitude

by PhantomChajo

(A/N: Thank you to all who have fav'd, followed, reviewed, kudoed, commented & bookmarked. I am humbled by it. All chapters are not created equal. Expect OCs ahead. In my head, the pirate captain's voice reminds me of Barbosa from PotC, but less accented. Since according to the avatar wiki, he has no name, I am giving him the name Masaru (Victorious).

Slavery is not permitted in the Earth Kingdom, but indentured servitude is fair game. The contract holders range up and down the moral scale of course. From fair and honest to dishonest and corrupt.

Money wise, gonna make it simple: 1 gold = 10 silver, 1 silver = 10 copper, 1 copper = 4 bits. Since gold is heavy, large sums of money are transferred via goldsmiths using small jade tablets that detail the transfer of gold by weight [50g per lb]. And yes they can be counterfeited but not very many want to try their luck due to the extreme punishment if caught.)

~~( - )~~

_Zuko slowly opened his eyes, the world around him was dim and blurry. He blinked slowly, turning his head to look around. Voices moving closer caught his attention for a moment._

"_Well, well, well, you finally decided to wake up. Welcome back to the world of the living." The laugh that followed was less than pleasant._

~~( - )~~

The man settled himself on a stool and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasp his hands together, then rested his chin on his hands as he studied the boy before him. It had been a long time since he set foot back on his home island in the Fire Nation, but that didn't mean he was out of touch with what was going on. He'd heard about the death of Fire Lord Azulon, the crowing of Fire Lord Ozai and the stories of his son, Prince Zuko's scarring and subsequent banishment. He'd also heard of all the rumors surrounding both events, from attempted patricide to a horrible training accident to dishonorable cowardice in an Agni Kai. He was curious as to what exactly happened to the boy. Especially considering the state they found him in after the lookout spotted the tiny dinghy and they shifted course to intercept it. At first speculations, the crew thought he was a sacrifice to La for safe passage until it was pointed out that he was bound around a pot full of human waste. Another theory was that the boy was some noble's brat that had been caught and was to be ransomed. From there, it diverged into 'ransom paid, kid was still left to die' and 'parents refused, kidd was tossed to the fates'. Personally he went with the idea of where ever the boy had been or who he'd been traveling with had gotten sick and tired of dealing with Fire Nation royalty and ditched the kid. No body, no evidence of foul play, everyone could pretend the kid was off somewhere else. But all that was neither here nor there. Right now, right now he had to decide what to do with the boy. "I am Captain Masaru, you are alive and unharmed at the moment by my whim only. While you are aboard my ship, if you do anything to cause trouble or to make me regret bringing you aboard, I will not hesitate to throw you back to the sea. Do you understand me boy?"

Zuko had managed to sit up in the narrow confines of the tiny bunk while the man had been watching him. He blinked a few more times, slowly as if in a hazy. He knew he should be angry and demanding to know what happened to him, he should be yelling and making it generally known he was 'The Prince Of The Fire Nation! He Would Not Tolerate This Treatment!'. Yet, it was if he was looking out on the world through the mind numbing haze of the same herbs he'd been forced to take after his father burned then banished him. At first his mind shied away, expecting painful and devastating memories, but when nothing came, he poked at it cautiously, still expecting something unpleasant. Instead, he felt nothing.. no wait, he felt indifferent, like he was reading some boringly ancient history scroll. There was a thick, honey gold glow about everything negative in his memories. The positive ones had a brighter, sunny gold hue and gave off a feeling of contentment. He should be scared, terrified even, but he wasn't and that was just fine with him right now. Slowly, as if still within a dream, be brought his hands together, cupping them and exhaled slowly. Flames bloomed, bright sunny gold at the heart, deepening into warm honey gold before darkening to sunset red.

Captain Masaru watched as so many emotions played out across the boy's scarred face before settling into one of almost happy contentment as the fire came to life in his palms. "Boy," he said as he unclasp his hands. He was no firebender so couldn't take control and douse the flames, but he was Fire Nation born and had a few relatives that were firebenders. Placing his hands on either side of the boy's smaller ones, he slowly, gently even, forced the boy's hands closed, extinguishing the flame. "Boy," he said again not getting a response other than a puzzled frown. The old pirate captain changed tactics. "Zuko." That got a reaction finally.

Zuko slowly lifted his head to stare at the man, puzzled as to why the man put out his flames. He was saddened they were gone, but knew he could call them back.

Masaru stared back into the eyes of the boy and was honestly spooked by what he saw, even if he didn't show it. The boy's eyes were gold, bright gold of new minted coins with slightly darker swirls of molten gold thrown in. Not honey brown, not warm amber, not any other shade known to exist within the Fire Nation's populace. It felt like someone or something else was looking out of the boy's eyes, judging him and finding him lacking. He let go of the boy as if scalded, standing up fast enough that the stool was knocked over. The boy was spirit's touched, no doubt about it, that's why the boy had been given to the sea. If whomever he'd been traveling with couldn't deal with a spirit touched kid, there was no way he could do it! No one aboard was trained or even half-trained for that matter, to deal with spirits. He wanted the kid, and whatever spirit the kid had apparently managed to draw the attention of, off his ship as soon as possible.

The ship's second in command, an Earth Kingdom National by the name of Oh, stuck his head into the small cabin that passed for the healer's room. "Captain? Everything ok?" he asked.

"Fine! Everything's fine," Masaru replied. "Pass word to the rest of the crew, that boy is off limits. He's free to move about the ship. If he wishes to help out with duties, that's fine, he can pull his weight. If anyone touches him wrong, I'll be having their heads. And I don't mean the one on their shoulders!" He jabbed a finger in the direction of the boy as he gave the orders. "Find something for him to wear and a place to bunk. I'll be in my cabin, let me know when the order's been passed amongst the men." With that, he left the now too tiny room for his own. He had some plans about what to do with the boy to go over now.

Oh scratched his chin in thought about who to snatch some clothes from for the kid to wear as well as where to put him. Most of the crew was out on deck working, those down below sleeping could be told the orders when they woke up for the night watch. He glanced over at the kid and caught a glimpse of his eyes. Unlike the captain, he had no one around to see him shudder and quickly close the door. "Definitely off limits!" he uttered to himself.

After the first few days, not a single member of the ship's crew wanted anything to do with Zuko. Most of them made warding signs against the spirits behind his back, a couple to his face after dropping what they were doing then found somewhere else to be, fast. When he wasn't sitting on the prow of the ship completely at ease and perfectly balanced, humming some long forgotten lullaby to himself, he could be found helping out on deck. From scrubbing the decks to making sure ropes, rigging, and sails were properly cared for. But for the most part, as soon as he was finished with something, one of the crew would shoo him back to his spot on the prow of the ship.

It was almost eight days to the nearest port, ten to a friendly port where the pirates could offload their haul. Their travel time had been reduced after their only bender, a waterbender from the North, was killed in their last port of call. The arrogant fool had gotten drunk, then started insulting a group of women in the tavern after they turned him down when he propositioned them. He refused to take them serious because they were female and therefore in his eyes, only good for sexual relief and breeding more benders. His mistake was when he tried to force himself on one of the women when she had slipped out the back to deal with the call of nature. The woman was a Fire Nation Marine Firebender, as was most of the people in the tavern that night. They were all part of the same unit. He had refused to take 'No' for an answer and she replied back in the only method that seemed to get through to the idiot. His death was ruled an accident and no charges were brought against the woman because it was deemed self-defense. Needless to say, no one from the pirate crew challenged the ruling. In fact they had quickly and quietly left port before the sun rose above the horizon.

When they arrived at the first port, the order had been passed that no one was to go ashore, for as soon as the captain returned they were going to set sail again. To a port more welcoming of their type. None of the men argued about that order. Not when the captain appeared with the boy in tow.

Masaru guided Zuko off the ship, leaving Oh in charge till his return. "Come boy," he said as he set a fast pace off the docks. When he realized the boy was ambling along, he waited long enough for the boy to catch up. "No dawdling boy," he said, placing a hand on the back of Zuko's neck and directed him to nondescript building on the border between the docks and the marketplace.

The front area of the building was a single room, with iron bars dividing it in half. There was occupied benches along two walls in the cell area and several guards standing around the other half. A man in uniform sat behind a desk, patiently waiting for the next person to walk through the front door. He smiled politely when the pirate captain walked in, pushing a boy in front of him. "Good day sir, how can I assist?" he asked pleasantly.

"This boy had no way to pay for his passage aboard my ship and agreed to to be indentured to repay the cost." It was a mix of half-truths and lies.

"I see, and how much was the passage?" The boy was either a stowaway, a child of someone who owed the man or was stolen.

"1000 gold," Masaru answered.

"Really?" A stowaway. "And this boy couldn't lift a finger to help out aboard ship to start the repayment? 150 gold," the uniformed man returned. The clothes did nothing for the boy, but it was evident he was slender and by what little he saw, in good physical condition at the moment.

"Started to, but rough seas caused a few problems along the way, laid him up for a few days. 900 gold."

"Hmm he does look a bit on the ragged side, and the scarring on his face will be off putting to most potential contract holders. 125 gold." The boy had an odd almost vacant look, maybe mentally slow. That opened up the list of potential sales.

The pirate captain narrowed his eyes. He wanted a fast transaction. "He's well educated, can read, write and do math. 800 gold." If a Fire Nation noble wasn't taught to do all that, then he'd eat his hat.

"Hmmm.. true, when one is bent over a book," a slight pause with the implied 'or anything else' was left hanging, "working no one bothers looking at a face. 250 gold." The boy was handsome enough, but his current hairstyle was off putting when mixed with the scar, gave too harsh an appearance. Longer hair would soften his face some.

"He's got a noble pedigree. 750 gold."

"Nobles tend to over-inflate themselves, besides he looks Fire Nation. 225 gold." Just looking Fire Nation had devalued an indentured person to less than half their worth to the general populace looking for servants.

"Aye, that he is. 750 gold."

"Not many will put up with Fire Nation, but if he is as well educated as you claim, his heritage can be overlooked. 275 gold." If the boy had the skill to read High Court the military would be interested in him. If he could read military dispatches that would be even better.

It was time to pull the trump card. "He's untouched."

The man behind the desk sucked in a breath through his teeth. A Fire Nation noble, the younger the better, could bring in a lot of money if offered in the right place. An untouched one was worth their weight in gold. Add it together with how much the boy resembled the banished Prince, he was worth easily five times his weight in gold to specific people who wanted a bit of revenge. The commission off that deal alone could set him up for a long time. He leaned back, tapping one finger against the surface of his desk, as he looked the boy over carefully. "I have reconsidered your original request of 1000 gold. At first it seemed a bit much, but now that you have explained everything further, I believe I can do that. 1000 gold it is."

"Deal," Masaru replied. He didn't care that he was 'selling off' the boy at such a cheap price. Let someone else deal with the boy's strangeness.

A contract was written up, looked over by each party then signed. The man behind the desk paused while filling the details, "What's his name? And do you prefer jade tablets or coin?" Both readily available.

"Xue." It was a name that at least sounded close to the part of the boy's true name. "His name is Xue and coin is the preference."

"Very well," he motioned for one of the guards to retrieve the money and a set of scales. "I will presume you have your own weights?"

Masaru smirked. "Of course," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a weight. "Quarter pound weight," he said, waiting for the scale to be set up and the uniformed man to pull his own set of weights out of a drawer. The scales were balanced and the coins weighed then exchanged. "Thank you kindly for taking Xue off my hands. I can rest easy knowing he will be well taken care of."

"No, thank you. I'm sure there's plenty of people willing to see to his care. Have a pleasant day sir," the man said then waited till the older man had left. He looked the boy over one more time, glad he wasn't acting out for having been bartered off like some piece of property. "Take him to the back, have him bathed and dressed appropriately then place him in one of the special cells. Steel and Jade manacles are to be used, make sure to use under wrappings on his wrists as well." he told one of the guards. "I will evaluate his skills later this evening after we close."

"And his hair sir?"

"Have it put in a queue for now."

"Yes sir," the guard nodded before leading 'Xue' to the back, delivering the boy and instructions of his care, into the hands of the men and women who saw to the daily needs of the indentured as they awaited their fate.

On the way back to his ship, Masaru made a detour. First in the marketplace, where he picked up a large bottle of high quality sake and a bundle of joss sticks. The second stop was at a small temple on the outskirts of town. He made an offering of gold to have one of the sages bless both items and also picked up a few talismans just to be on the safe side. Once back aboard his ship, they departed from the port. As soon as their course was set, he divided up the sake and joss sticks between everyone, then hung up the talismans. No one said anything about it. Soon enough offerings were made to the spirits to appease them in case any had been offended, or put them in even better moods.

~~( - )~~

In the first week under the care of his first contract holder, a small business that specialized in indentured servants, the manager Jae-Hwa, tested Zuko extensively on a wide range of subjects. From his reading skills (excellent, able to read High Court, Low Court, Common, Military Dispatch Codes, and Trade tongues) to his writing skills (absolutely abysmal unless he closed his left eye and concentrated). His math skills were on par with the best seneschals running day to day affairs in minor noble households. He was trained in several classical Fire Nation musical instruments though he seemed to prefer the flute, knew the art of tea rituals, haiku and calligraphy (which compared to normal writing was beautiful). Physically the boy was a little underweight, but was otherwise in excellent condition. He was a trained firebender, also a highly trained swordsman for being so young, and a skilled acrobat. Temperament wise, he was still an enigma. He showed little beyond only minor emotions, such as confusion and puzzlement, some sadness here and there, but was basically content.

By the end of the third week, Jae-Hwa had two dozen or more offers for the boy. Several pleasure houses, one of which was known for a very high 'accident' rate for their workers. A couple of noble households looking for young men to train up as companions for their children and an offer from the Bei Fongs of Goaling looking for a guard/companion for their poor disabled daughter. An offer came all the way from the court of Earth King Kuei of Ba Sing Se as well as one from King Bumi of Omashu who was looking for a playmate for his pet Flopsie. Then there was the Earth Kingdom Generals who made demands that the boy be handed over to them.

The fourth week rolled around and the bidding was down to Ba Sing Se, Omashu and the Military. Each of which had representatives authorized to offer almost anything to get the boy, heading to the small port town. Unfortunately all the interest in the boy had also garnered the attention of the Fire Nation. It was known that the Prince of the Fire Nation had vanished while on a special mission for his father so any reports of young boys and men with facial scarring that looked to be Fire Nation themselves were investigated.

By this time, Zuko was becoming more aware and in focus. But instead of being angry at everything and everyone, he was becoming more leery of what was going on around him. He'd read the reports of what happened to Fire Nation soldiers in the hands of the Earth Kingdom military and him being a member of the Royal Family, banished or not, the prospects did not look good. He shuddered to think of what the two Kings wanted with him. He even shied away from the thought of returning to his uncle, he just wasn't ready to face the man that had so readily let this happen to him in the first place.

The inevitable clash occurred early one day, a month and a half after Zuko had been cast adrift in the dinghy. After the town's mayor had denied the politely worded demand that he allow the Fire Nation Navy cruisers permission to dock and search the town, they attacked. Two of the three cruisers rammed the docks, dropping their prow ramps and disgorged units of firebenders, soldiers and komodo rhino. The third cruiser launched fireballs into the town to provide assistance. The Earth Kingdom army had been spoiling for a fight for some time after hearing the interest the Fire Nation had in the boy and had wanted to use him as bait to draw them in. They had been bivouacked a mile outside of the town so responded very fast to the attack. The representatives from Omashu had little idea of just what was going on and why. Being loyal Earth Kingdom citizens, they naturally joined in on the army's side of the fight. Those from Ba Sing Se, specially selected Dai Li agents handpicked by Long Feng, decided to use the chaos to sneak in and steal the boy from all parties involved.

Throughout the day, the battle favored the Fire Nation, but by the time the sun was settling, the Earth Kingdom was prevailing. The retreat was sounded from the Fire Nation side and anyone too wounded to make it back to the ships were given merciful deaths by their fellow soldiers. When dawn broke the next day, the utter carnage was slowly revealed in the strengthening light of the sun. Most of the town's citizens had fled the moment black smoke appeared on the horizon days before, so very few had been killed in the clash. The town itself though was devastated. Not a single structure had been left untouched. The dead, the dying and the wounded lay scattered throughout what was left of the town. Omashu's representatives had been cut down to a third of their original number. Those from Ba Sing Se were all alive but angry and tight-lipped about something. They left soon after dawn that day. The Earth Kingdom army departed two days later, leaving behind the town as it was. The general in charge declaring 'The town deserved it for not handing over that Fire Nation Boy in the first place when it was demanded'.

When Manager Jae-Hwa was able to return, he found the building itself in relatively good condition, only minor need of repairs, but that was it. None of the indentured men and women had remained. All he found was a mound of ashes that use to be the contracts and the floor littered with broken manacles. Even the jade tablets and gold was gone, probably taken by looters or those that had been freed.

~~( - )~~

_A week's travel by ostrich horse, to the north and east of the port town…_

In the middle of a crossroads, a lone traveler sat astride an ostrich horse. Black, brown and dark green clothing marked the person as Earth Kingdom, A wide conical hat hid the person's features and hair color but the paleness of their hands declared them to be Fire Nation, or at least of mixed blood. A pair of Dual Dao swords were slung across the person's back along with a travel pack, a coin heavy pouch hung from their waist. A water skin hung from the front of the saddle, a pair of bags loaded with feed, food and gear fastened to the back if it. Nestled within the travel pack on the person's back, hidden by cloth was a dozen jade tablets, each the value of 100 gold coins and a mask of a Dark Water Spirit.

Reaching down, the person patted the ostrich horse on the neck affectionately. "Well girl, where shall we go?" the person asked, in a soft raspy voice. The markers pointed in several different directions, each to a town that lay along the roads. To the traveler's mind, nothing stood out about any of the towns listed. The ostrich horse lifted her head, wuffling the breeze some before turning towards the more north-eastern direction. The traveler laughed softly, patting the hen's neck once more, "Alright girl, that's a good of a direction as any." He touched his heels lightly to the hen's flanks, guiding as much with knee as with reins.

The only evidence anyone had been at the crossroads was a single set of ostrich horse tracks, and the discarded core of an apple laying alongside the tracks.

~~( - )~~

(A/N: For those of you who are curious, Zuko was sold for 20 lbs of gold. The equivalent of $358,868 US dollars in today's market. Even though I'm probably wrong about his weight, I'm going with 150 lbs. So his weight in gold means 7,500 coins / $2,689,052. 5x his weight means 37,5000 coins / $13,519,000.


	5. Freedom part 1

Freedom Part 1

by PhantomChajo

(A/N: Thank you to all who have fav'd, followed, reviewed, kudoed, commented & bookmarked. I am humbled by it. All chapters are not created equal. Expect OCs ahead. While plotting the course of this fic, I realized I had to figure out the timelines as well as the seasons and location placements on the Earth of Avatar. That being said, I'm going to have to fudge some things, but I will try to stay as accurate as possible. Zuko can't fly over places like Aang & co., he has to go around, over or through and that takes time. And when you look at the map of Avatar world on the wiki then read the descriptions of the locations and compare the two, 'near by' leaves a lot to be desired. A lot more is planned but I felt it was better to split it up.

Towns and villages I've taken from both China, Korea and Japan thanks to Google Maps. Pujon, N. Korea ; Jindo, S. Korea ; Haixi, China ; Xilin Gol, China. Sing Bao is based off of Singapore, during the heyday of the pirates. If the town has a cannon name then I will use that instead. Check my profile for a link to the map I worked out. Original Map found on the Avatar wiki.

A/N 2: I had a reviewer point out that Singapore was not in China. I was probably thinking of Shanghai or Hong Kong at the time of writing. My apologies, I never was good at geography.)

~~(-)~~

The town of Jindo was a fairly average Earth Kingdom village located between the foothills of the mountain range to the south, and the river to the north. The populace was still mostly non-benders, but there were still plenty of earthbenders to go around. There was also a trio of firebenders in the village, the blacksmith and his two apprentices. The road through the village was a straight and wide one, enough room for both foot traffic as well as carts and mounts. Near the center was a large open area with a small bubbling fountain in the middle, the run off filling troughs continuously with fresh water for people and animals alike.

Zuko road his ostrich horse at a sedate walk, keeping to the middle of the road out of the foot traffic since there were no carts moving about at the moment. When he reached the village center, he dismounted and let the hen have her fill of water before he drank and refreshed his canteen. He kept his hat low over his face, hiding his scar as much as he could because he didn't know how fast news had spread. It didn't take him long to spot armed earthbenders roaming about in pairs and trios. Bare feet, clothes that looked too much like a uniform and the Earth Kingdom symbol being prominently displayed was a pretty good indication after all of them being the local guards. Looking around the village square once more, he wasn't sure if finding a meal at the tavern or other one of the market stalls was a good idea anymore. Grabbing the hen's reins, he turned her in the direction out of town but stopped. A trio of the guards were blocking his path. Ducking his head, he muttered an apology and turned the hen to go back the other way but more were blocking his escape. Back up until he hit the edge of the fountain, he clutched the reins tighter. He didn't want to go back and he couldn't let himself be taken by them.

"What's your business in Jindo boy?" demanded one of the guards. "Well? Answer me!" the man took a step forward.

"Aigou!" bellowed another man from across the square. "Leave the boy alone, he's had hell for a home life already. He doesn't need it from you too." It was the blacksmith.

The guard, Aigou, turned to give a glare at the blacksmith. "Tatsuya," he said it with a sneer. "Don't involve yourself with our business."

"I'll damn well involve myself when you're trying to bully my sister's kid," Tatsuya said, crossing his massive arms over his equally well muscled chest, glowering back at Aigou.

Zuko barely came up to Tatsuya's chest and was scrawny in comparison. Quickly realizing this stranger was bailing him out of trouble before it even started, he played along. He bowed, "I'm sorry uncle! I'm sorry. Mother didn't tell me anything beyond the name of where you lived. She just said take these," he indicated the dual dao slung across his back, "go here and I'd be safe." He hunched his shoulders, making him look even smaller when in the presence of all the adult men. "I'm don't even know how to use them," he added.

The only guards to stick around was Aigou and his two partners, the other's had already returned to their patrol. A lost kid who's came into the village looking for relatives wasn't any of their concern, especially when said relatives found the kid. Plus it was common knowledge in the guard that Aigou was a bully and his partners were bullies, so the less anyone saw of him getting taken down a few pegs, the less likely the chances of them getting drug into a dispute and being forced to uphold the law.

"Yeah, well if that man your mother married had been worth a damn, he'd have trained you proper. As was, he was an arrogant fool that had his pride handed to him in a fight and was dishonorably discharged for attacking his ranking officer from behind." Tatsuya hawked a wad of spit on the ground. "No reason for him to take it out on you and your mother." He reached out, pausing only a few moments when the boy flinched visibly, and took his chin. He tilted the boys head up and to the side, revealing the scar covering the upper left side of his face.

Zuko closed his eyes in shame, but didn't resist when his scar was exposed to the guards. He heard hisses and muttered oaths as well as some shuffling. As soon as the blacksmith let go, he ducked his head down again.

"We're done here Aigou," He said, turning back towards his smithy. "Kenji, take your cousin and his ostrich horse to the house. Make sure he cleans up before lunch. Your Ma should have it about ready by now."

Physically, Kenji was a head taller as well as broader in the shoulders then the boy and looked to be a good 5 years or more older. His hair was dark brown, almost black and his sideburns were just starting to grow in, giving him an unfinished look. "Yes dad," he said. "Come on cousin, lets get going." The young man put the boy between him and the ostrich horse as he lead the pair away. "You'll have to watch it, or mom will try and overfeed you," he said with a laugh as he slung his arm over the boy's shoulder. "What's your name?" he whispered.

Zuko hesitated for a moment. "I go by Xue," he whispered back.

"Hey dad! You plan on putting Cousin Xue to work on the bellows this afternoon or wait till tomorrow?" Kenji called over his shoulder.

"Haven't decided yet." Tatsuya replied.

With the smithy closed for lunch, Tatsuya and his extended family were able to properly introduce themselves to Zuko. "Natsumi, this is your nephew Xue. Xue, that is your aunt Natsumi," he then pointed to the other people. "You know your cousin Kenji already, the others are your cousin Harumi, my youngest," a young girl about Zuko's age. "And your aunt's nephew and therefore your other cousin, Seiji, who is also my apprentice," another young man about the same age as Kenji who was just as tall and just as broad, with a friendly grin and pitch black hair.

Zuko bowed in greeting, "Thank you for taking me in 'Uncle'."

"We'll discuss everything later tonight, after dinner. For now though…" Tatsuya placed his hands in the traditional Fire Nation bow, right hand fisted against the left palm with his fingers pointing straight upwards. "May Agni bless this meal." A murmur echoing his words came from all those around the table.

That evening, after Tatsuya's daughter and apprentices had been shooed off to bed, he, his wife and Zuko finally spoke. Acknowledgement, apologies and thank yous were passed back and forth like a snake between old friends. From Tatsuya, acknowledgement and profound apologies for manhandling the Prince of the Fire Nation. His wife joined him in giving Zuko their deepest thanks for attempting to save the life of their youngest son and the rest of those in the 41st Division. From Zuko, a gracious thank you for intervening with the guard and a most humble apology for failing to save his son and all the rest of the new recruits lives.

Zuko spent the next four days with Tatsuya and his family. In the mornings, just after sunrise everyone spent an hour meditating, bender or not, then came breakfast. Between breakfast and lunch, he would help Natsumi take care of chores around the house, carry items from the market when she went and assist with preparing lunch. She taught him simple and easy foods that did not need a lot of experience and could be made around a camp fire. After lunch he went to the smithy and helped there, when, where and however he could. From that he learned a couple tricks on how to make the most of limited amount of fuel for a fire. He gained an insight on controlling the temperature of a fire. Finally in the evenings after a bath and diner he help Harumi with her letters and figures.

The morning of the fifth day found Zuko mounted on his ostrich horse, his canteen filled and his saddle bags stuffed with a tiny tea pot (two cups at max), a matching cup, an equally small pot and a square of metal for cooking and enough food to see him and his mount to the next town. A large bundle of items were also tied to the back of his saddle, tool heads to be delivered to customer in Gaipan. Tucked away in his pouch was a double ocarina that Harumi had given him after he mentioned only in passing he liked the sound and wondered if he could play it since he knew how to play a flute. With a final farewell, he turned the hen to the east and road away.

~~(-)~~

_Somewhere in the Spirit World…._

Lu Ten stood in front of a group of scales, studying them intently. Each one belonged to a specific person and at the moment he was watching the one that belonged to his cousin. He watched as the negative side shifted ever so slightly upwards and the positive downwards. Had he not been watching, he would never have noticed the movement. A quick glance around to be sure no one else was there, he reached out with his hand, middle finger and thumb poised to flick more of the negative side's weight off the scale.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" a voice asked from behind him.

Lu Ten jumped, letting out an undignified squawk of surprise. "Umm.. oh.. er… nothing?" he said, dropping his hand and plastering an innocent grin on his face before turning around. In front of him stood a woman, just a tad taller than he was wearing expression that clearly said she didn't believe him. "Oh.. it's you."

"Yes, it's me." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "You know better than to mess with the scales Lu Ten. Unless the great spirits themselves shift the scales, they have to follow their proper course. Too much too fast will cause problems, rippling outwards."

He looked back over his shoulder at his cousin's scale. "I know.. I just.. I just want to help him, XaXu." He reached up to rub the back of his head.

The woman, XaXu, huffed a sigh. "The kid's strong, he'll make the shift when and only when, he figures out what he needs to do." She uncrossed her arms and motioned over her shoulder. "Now come on before Lord Agni or anyone else catches you fooling around in here."

The pair exited what was often referred to as the Halls of Balance, heading no place in particular when XaXu jerked her head up and let out an annoyed sounding grumble. "Great.. speaking of… I'm being summoned. Stay out of trouble Lu Ten," she said in parting before vanishing. When she next appeared it was in Agni's garden. "You summoned me my lord?" she asked, bowing.

Agni, turned away from the pond giving the woman a stern look. "Yes and you're late." He held up a hand forestalling whatever she was about to say. "I have a task for you."

XaXu straightened up from her how. "Can't you give it to someone else?"

"No."

"You're still upset about the whole Si Wong incident aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm still having to deal with La and Tui giving me reproachful looks about the loss of an entire inland sea and all the Earth Mother does is gloat about getting more land out of it!" Angi said, reaching up and rubbing his temple with a hand.

XaXu snorted, "It's not like those two really lost THAT much, I mean look at the rest of the world, in comparison there's more water than dry land. Besides, the water was still there. It just got… condensed into a really large block of ice." She shrugged, not at all that upset over it. It had been a joke after all, not her fault the two took it the wrong way.

Agni waved his hand at her to be quiet. "You will take this task and you will do your best to complete it without fail." The Great Spirit of Fire waved his hand over the pond causing the surface to ripple a moment before turning a golden color. An image appeared followed by a second. "You will become this young man's guardian and you will take that shape to do so. You will cross paths with him here," an image of a location appeared, "and will travel with him until your task is complete."

"What!? How? I won't be able to speak or really communicate well for that matter." XaXu studied the image of the creature she would become. "And then there's the size. At least make it big enough the kid can ride on my back, it would make it easier to travel from place to place." If she guessed right, the creature was as long tip of the beaked snout to tip of the whiplike tail, as the distance from the tip of an average man's fingers to the opposing shoulder. Wingspread looked to be about the same from fingertip to fingertip, the undersides of said wings looked smooth like hide yet the top was layered in feathers like any bird would have. An avian looking head with a feathered crest that flowed into a sinuous neck, a slim body not much wider than a man's head and only about a third the total length. The rest was taken up with a long tail that could curl about as an anchor if needed. Good strong haunches to launch herself into flight and allow her to sit upright. Forelimbs were also strong looking yet wiry, ending in 'hands' that had four talon tipped 'fingers' and a 'thumb'. "Hmmm might be able to hold something and write," she murmured to herself. "No changing the colors?" The skin was a dark sooty gray that was almost a matte ebony, the feathers were red at the base shading to gold at the tips, and the eyes, Like Agni's, were molten gold. Overall it gave the creature the look of living embers almost.

"No, a small creature is easily overlooked as a pet therefore you can perform your task without drawing attention to yourself. No, you cannot change the colors."

"Isn't this going a little overboard cliche wise? I mean a dragon-phoenix, a creature that hasn't been seen for a great long while even by the spirits standard, that's red gold and black going to the Fire Nation Prince as a companion and guardian. Come on..."

"Just.. GO!" Agni yelled, power flaring around him.

"All right, all right. Don't get your under robes all in a twist," XaXu grumbled before stepping into the pond and vanishing.

Agni took a deep breath, slowly letting it out and quelling his temper. He still didn't know why he made that infuriating woman one of his champions. He rubbed his temples again, feeling the start of the headache that all spirits felt when dealing with the Fire Nation Prince.

~~(-)~~

High above a moderate sized village, within the crater of of the volcano Mt. Makapu, lava bubbled and churned for several minutes before a large dome started to form. It rose above the surface of the lava, almost like a soap bubble raising from wash water. When only the tiniest of spaces between the lava surface and the bubble, it popped, splashing molten rock everywhere. From within that bubble though, a small creature appeared floating serenely for a few seconds before it gave an undignified squawk of annoyance as it swept its wings downward rapidly to gain more height above the lava. A little bit of work and the creature was riding the super-heated thermals above the crater. With a final turn of a spiral the creature turned east and sped away on fire colored wings.

Down below in the village, an elderly woman looked up at the volcano, studying it for a few moments before nodding to herself. She had a little bit of time before the first set of important visitors arrived. Tucking her hands into the sleeves of her robe, she turned and re-entered the building.

~~(-)~~

Zuko kept the river to his left as he let the hen set her own pace. When the sun was starting to set, he'd find a spot to camp for the night, fix food enough for breakfast and lunch, practice some, then settle down for the night. In the mornings, he'd meditate for a little bit then practice the firebending moves Tatsuya had shown him, before cleaning up and breaking camp. When he stopped for lunch, he would practice with his Dao, giving the hen time to rest up before they resumed their trek across the north eastern part of the Earth Kingdom.

The trip from Jindo to Gaipan took three and a half days days at a steady ground eating trot. Around the middle of the third day, the pace slowed as he had to wait for the river boat to return from the northern side of the river. It gave him time though to make sure everything was securely fastened to the saddle. Once aboard the large, flat bottomed riverboat, he secured the ostrich horse in the middle and helped with the crossing, even when the captain of the boat tried to wave him off.

Once on the northern side of the river, Zuko once more remounted his ostrich horse and continued on his way to Gaipan. His pouch was lighter by a few coins, but he had the lastest news for the area and no need to cook either that night or the next morning. He was left unmolested during the night and the next day by both the Fire Nation patrols and the local band of vigilantes. When he arrived in Gaipan, he tracked down the owner of the package he carried. Before he could leave though, he was stopped by the officer in command of the occupation force. Turns out, all the officer wanted was for an impartial person to judge a complaint between one of the men under his command and one of the village's family. After hesitantly agreeing, he spoke with the man first, then the family. In the end, he judged both parties to be in the right and in the wrong. The man in question was wrong to go behind both his commanding officer and the girl's father's back, but right because there was nothing wrong with falling in love. The girl's family was in the wrong for trying to keep them apart, but in the right to demand the courtship be done in the open and as tradition dictates. Then the argument came up about who's tradition, Earth Kingdom vs Fire Nation, he told them to compromise and go with the best of both. That was an answer that satisfied everyone. The rest of the day well into the evening was spent sharing news about what all was going on back on the home islands, answering questions as best as he could and listening to the stories from the military personnel and villagers alike.

The next morning when Zuko was preparing to leave, he found his ostrich horse already saddled and waiting on him courtesy of the officer in charge. But what was unusual was the creature sitting on the saddle horn, casually preening a wing. The officer denied ever seeing it before and no one in the village had ever seen anything like it before either. He tried to shoo it off and got a warbled trill that sounded like a scolding for his trouble. Giving up trying to get it to go away, he climbed into the saddle, slightly surprised that the creature moved out of the way as he did before resettling on the horn. As he left, the officer gave him a traditional Fire Nation bow and a knowing wink before turning, returning to his duty. He was surprised, but also grateful the officer had kept quiet about who he was. The trio left Gaipan on a cool summer morning.

~~(-)~~

The trio traveled north through the low, weathered mountains and foothills till they reached the abandoned city of Taku. During this time Zuko came to realize that his winged companion was more than a simple creature. Even with his limited experience in the Spirit World, he instinctively knew the creature was spirit touched like him. He also found out that even though it couldn't speak, it could communicate in a wide range of ways. Warbles and trills, hisses, squawks, thrumming purrs and easy to understand gestures of the head and body spoke volumes. He also found out by accident that she ('Are you male?', a headshake no, 'Female then.' A nod), enjoyed 'singing' along when he played the double ocarina and had a large scale range. She huffed and sulked at the teasing but gave in and started singing again. Even the ostrich horse got in on the act from time to time. From there they turned to the north west, traveling to the colony town of Xilin Gol.

It was there that Zuko spent the Summer Solstice, enjoying the celebration for the first time in a very long time. The last time he remembered having fun was before his mother had vanished. Even then, he had been on display to the royal court and all the nobles of the Caldera and didn't have 'fun'. He found himself caught up in the festivities of firebending displays, joined in with other young men and women who were too old to be children but not yet of age as they mock dueled for prizes, and was teased after he started blushing hotly when several girls and young women started flirting with him. He was saved by some older matrons as they took him under wing for a little bit and danced the old style court dances with him before they shooed him off to have fun with the young people again. As he sat up on one of the tall roofs watching the breathtaking display of fireworks, he realized that for the first time in his life, he was fee. Truly free to choose his destiny and what he wanted to do with his life. It was an overwhelming feeling.

With a lighter heart, Zuko and his companions departed the town of Xilin Gol, heading west towards the northern coast of the Earth Kingdom. As they traveled, he finally named the ostrich horse Tayorininaru,or Tayo for short. Like her name implied, she was a dependable hen that could handle just about anything. His other companion agreed on the name Kasai, meaning Fire in High Court, after their inability to translate her name's written form into anything he could read.

In their travels, if they could not find a village, small farm, or such to stay in overnight, they would make camp. Often when they did stay with someone, Zuko would assist however he could. It gave him a perspective on life within the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation occupied territories he never had when growing up in the royal palace or the two years abroad on his ship. He could see for himself what the war was doing to both the land and the people, not just read about it from heavily edited propaganda papers or hear second and third hand tales from drunken sailors in port towns.

If his uncle or ship's crew saw him now, they wouldn't see the rigidly neat and tidy prince that held his head high and looked down on anyone who could not meet his high expectations. Instead they would see an unknown, scruffy, road worn young man, one eye covered by an old worn patch, who was cautions around anyone military yet would help peasants and noble alike, who was quiet yet smiled shyly and laughed freely.

By the end of summer, beginning of fall, he had made it to north western coast of the Earth Kingdom. His coin money had finally started to run low, soon he would have to exchange one of the jade tablets for gold coins. An early fall storm forced him to take shelter for several days at an abbey where the nuns made perfumes and oils that were sold around the world. In exchange for the shelter, he helped where he could, from scrubbing dishes in the kitchen to fetching firewood to heavy lifting and moving. While there, one of the nuns took note of his scar and offered him a mix of tea tree and olive oil to rub into it. The mix would help soften the scarring, allowing for a chance of reducing the harshness of it. He was hesitant about accepting it, but when she showed him a bad scar on her arm that she was treating and explained how it had faded over time, he accepted with humbled thanks. When he left, the Mother Superior wished him safe travels before closing the gates.

The trip down the coast was dotted with stops at small fishing villages until he was forced to turn eastward into the foothills. It was along the narrow yet well worn track he saw an increase in traffic the closer he got to the village at the base of a volcano (Mt. Makapu if he remembered correctly). There was enough people now traveling the path that he dismounted and walked the rest of the way into the village. To him, it was strange to see so many people going about with happy smiles and unconcerned about life outside the village. He decided that he would stay long enough to exchange a jade tablet if he could find a business willing or a goldsmith then resupply and leave. Everyone was just way too happy and perky for him still. Finding an inn was surprisingly easy and not long after, his clothes were being laundered, his ostrich horse was being well groomed at the attached stables and he was up to his nose in blessedly, near scalding hot water as he soaked away the road dust. The inn had done brisk business over the summer and the owner was (creepily) happy to exchange the jade tablet for coins (a mix of gold, silver, copper and bits). In fact, the entire village was just too creepily happy! Everyone was spouting off about how Aunt Wu said this and Aunt Wu said that. He mentally shook his head then closed his eyes and enjoyed the soak. A splashing sound from the other end of the large soaking tub had Zuko opening his eyes again.

Kasai had slid into the water and was paddling around, diving under only to pop up in another spot. When she saw Zuko watching her, she just trilled then batted a wing, splashing him with water. It soon turned into a game between the pair. Their fun was interrupted when an attendant knocked then said dinner would be ready soon. Due to her having feathers, it took her longer to get dried, but a little bit of judicious firebending from Zuko remedied the problem. The pair received a few odd looks as they sat together at a small table in the dining room of the inn, but the staff said nothing. Besides, she ate as neatly and politely as anyone else there.

The next morning before he could depart, a young girl, 9 year old Ming, managed to drag him off to one of the buildings (Aunt Wu's Fortune Salon), claiming he was suppose to have gone to see Aunt Wu the day before after he'd arrived in the village. He and Kasai shared equally baffled looks before he stepped into the salon. A half hour later, he left the salon scratching his head in skepticism and confusion about what the old woman had told him. The trio quickly left the village after that.

The trip to the south and east was a shorter distance, but longer traveling due to switch backs throughout the region. His original intent was to bypass the Pohuai Stronghold but that wasn't to be. By luck, spirits, fate or all three Zuko found himself staring up at the wide expanse that separated the thick forest on the western and northern side of the fortress and the double door gates. He wasn't too sure how he felt about coming here, but he had made a promise to the unconscious (dead?) man in the back of the cart that he would at least deliver it for him. He'd seen the posters offering rewards about information on his whereabouts, but he honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to return. It would mean he would be Royalty once more, with everything that went along with it, but he would still be banished. And there was still no guarantee that his father would even welcome him back.

Reaching up, he adjusted the worn patch that covered his left eye and part of the scar, his hair and hat hid the rest of it. He'd also moved his dual dao from his back to his right side. The komodo rhino that was originally pulling the wagon was tied to the back and Tayo was pulling the it. Even though the harness didn't fit her, he'd rigged an improvised one using the stirrups of her saddle and some rope he'd found in the wagon. Kasai was sitting on the saddle, watching everything she could, every so often warbling, trilling or chirping. With nothing else to distract or delay he heaved a sigh and started walking again, leading Tayo instead of sitting on the wagon's bench.

"Halt!" called one of the four guards at the gate.

Zuko stopped, keeping his hand away from the hilts of his blades. Thinking for a moment that only four guards at the gate was hardly enough to defend it, he glanced upwards and across the top of the two story tall wall. His one visible eye widened at the site up on the wall. Easily two dozen men stood up there, half had pikes, but the other half was divided between obvious firebenders and the famed (infamous?) Yuyan Archers.

"Who are you?" Demanded the guard that had spoke earlier as he moved away from his post. "What happened to the original driver of the wagon?"

Zuko ducked his head in a quick bow. "My name is Xue, I came across the wagon earlier. The driver and komodo rhino had been attacked by a platypus bear. My companion managed to drive it away long enough for me to get the driver in the wagon and flee the area," he explained. "I did what I could for both, but I don't know if the man is still alive. Before he passed out, he asked me to see that the wagon and it's cargo get here." He turned his head to watch a second guard go around on the other side of the cart before darting his eyes to Kasai. She warbled softly then took to wing long enough to get to the top of the wagon's top so she could watch the guard more closely.

"What is that and what is it doing?" the guard asked, startled by the creature. It was nothing he'd ever seen before.

"That's Kasai, she's watching the other guard to be sure he's not trying to come up behind me to catch me unaware," Zuko replied evenly.

"Still didn't explain what it.. she.. is," the first guard pointed out.

Zuko shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. No one knows what she is." A faint trace of a smile crossed his lips. "One person called her a 'Lizard-Bird' and oh was she insulted. She sulked for days afterwards. Personally I call her a Phoenix-Dragon," again he shrugged, "but that's just me."

The second guard came around the back of the wagon and shook his head at the wounds on the komodo rhino. He then peered into the back of the wagon. He didn't need to check, it was obvious that the man had died not too long ago from shock and blood loss. Laying nestled so it wouldn't roll around was a platypus bear egg. The boy had been telling the truth insofar as the attack. He glanced at the cargo the wagon was carrying and was very glad it was nothing for the regular troops, just supplies for the Yuyan Archers. Moving back around to the front of the wagon he nods to the other guard. "He's telling the truth about the driver being attacked."

The first guard nodded then turned towards the gate, he gestures twice, "All clear, open up." He looks at the boy again then nods, "Head in. You'll be met by someone."

"Thank you," Zuko bows, then clicks his tongue at Tayo. "Come on Tayo girl, you're almost there. Almost done pulling the wagon where it needs to go." The hen lets out a groaning squawk then strains against the impromptu harness for several seconds before the wagon starts to rumble forward. As they approached, the gates opened faster than expected for their size. When he turned his head to the side, he caught a glimpse of steam escaping from the piston and gears of the gate mechanics. Then he was past the gates, viewing the large area between the outer wall and the middle. He could see structures up against the middle wall, some covered, some not. Those that were uncovered appeared to hold materials that did not need to be protected from the elements. Logically that meant the covered structures held material that had to be protected. He could hear the bellowing cry of komodo rhinos hard at work echoing off the walls as they pulled heavy carts and sleds. Just as the outermost gates were closing again he looked back and realized the two guards had resumed their post.

Passing through the second gate was the same as the first, a hiss of steam, a groan of gears and metal as they swung open. This time, the area between the middle and inner wall was wider and seemingly larger as well. To the left and right of the gates were clear areas meant for drilling, past that was rank upon rank of tents, every so many rows, a clear space then more tents.

The third and final gate groaned open as the second closed, revealing the inner heart of the Pohuai Stronghold. Zuko lifted his head, looking up and up. He had no memories of having seen anything so tall before, the only thing that came close was the Air Temples, but they had been built so high up that they really didn't count. The central structure was large enough that eight other towers could have been built upon it. From the center rose a nine story tower shaped like a pagoda. On the third floor was a balcony that allowed someone standing there to see over the two story walls, he could see several people standing around up there. The top floor looked to be an observation and communications post since he saw what looked to be half-walls only.

"You there boy! Take the wagon over there."

Zuko blinked then nodded, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself if he could help it, and staring like some country peasant did just that. He turned Tayo in the direction pointed and once again his eyes widened. 'There' happened to be next to a group of Yuyan archers who looked to be waiting patiently, though it was hard to tell with the facial tattoo. As soon as he parked the wagon, he started untying the rope from Tayo's saddle. The gathered Yuyan waited till the komodo rhino was lead off and the body removed before they quickly and efficiently unloaded everything from the wagon. He moved off to the side where he was out of the way and hoped he would be free to go soon.

"You, you there boy," called an older man in an elaborate robe and hat.

"Sir?" Zuko answered, turning towards the older man, keeping his head bowed.

"Colonel Shinu had graciously granted some of his time to see you boy." He gestured to one of the men following him to take the ostrich horse. "See to it the creature is stabled," he sniffed disdainfully. "Preferably not with our noble komodo rhinos," muttered under his breath. "Don't worry, your… possessions will be placed in one of the… guest rooms… that is used by visiting members of the Fire Nation military."

Zuko bowed low, "I'm not worthy of the attention of the honorable Colonel Shinu."

"You got that right," the old man said arrogantly. "But he still wishes to see you." He turned, strutting off in the direction of the central doors. "Come boy!"

Had he still been his old self, Zuko would have let his anger and pride get the better of him already. Instead he took the old man's attitude and let it slide off him like water off a turtleduck's back. He'd taken about three steps when he felt the rush of air and the familiar weight of Kasai landing on his shoulder. With ease of half a year's companionship, she draped her front half on and over his shoulder as her hind feet latched onto the heavy leather backpack. Her tail curled around his side to drape over the handles of his dual dao before twining about his pouch. She let out a low vibrating croon as she rubbed her head against his scarred cheek.

The old man led the boy up to the third floor and a pair of double doors with two guards standing outside. He knocked and waited, glaring over his shoulder at the boy and his pet. When he heard the command to enter, he opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for the boy to follow. With a short bow, he greeted the commander of Pohuai Stronghold. "Col. Shinu. Here is the boy, as you commanded."

The Colonel was standing out on the balcony with the leader of the Yuyan Archers, their backs turned to the pair inside the office. "Thank you Yori. Please see to it, the young man is placed in one of the guest quarters on the same floor my quarters then let us know when lunch is ready."

"But sir!..." Yori sputtered, completely baffled as to why the boy was being given the honor of the highest ranking guest rooms. "But…"

"You heard me, dismissed Yori."

The old man bowed, turning a glowering eye on the boy before he departed, firmly closing the door behind him.

"Come closer young man and tell me about yourself." It was a politely worded order that sounded like a request. "And take your hat off."

Zuko tensed, praying that his shaggy hair and eyepatch would be enough to hide who he was. He took the hat off, bowing stiffly as he did, his hands fidgeting with the hat. "My name is Xue, sir. I moved to the colonies about seven months ago at my mother's request to get away from my abusive father. I stayed with her brother for a week before I started traveling. He understood my wish to see all of the other colonies and the Earth Kingdom before I find a place to settle."

"I see…" Shinu glanced over his shoulders a moment then nodded to the Yuyan. "Thank you Iwao, that will be all."

Iwao nodded then left, pausing only for a few moments to study the boy and his pet a moment. He raised an eyebrow just slightly as the creature turned to stare at him, spreading a wing over the boys head and back then hissing, the tip of its tail twitching like an angry pygmy puma's. He could see the shimmer of red and gold hued spirit fire ripple across the feathers. His other eyebrow twitched upwards. The creature was no ordinary pet, but a spirit guardian. This boy would need to be watched to see where his path would lead him he decided. He nodded to the creature with a barely seen smirk before departing.

Kasai hissed again, adding in a few rude sounding churrs. "Kasai!" Zuko hissed under his breath, "Don't be rude!" He got a snorted warble in reply.

There was a hint of amusement in his voice when Shinu spoke again. "Tell me about your pet there, it seems quite protective of you."

Embarrassment and pride warred in Zuko's voice. "She is sir. I found her when I was leaving Gaipan." A trill interrupted him a moment. "Or rather, she found me and made it abundantly clear she was joining me. I haven't had any trouble in my travels so far. I don't know what she is, no one I've meet does either, so I call her a Phoenix-Dragon."

"Hmmm," Shinu turned away from the balcony view, returning to his desk. "Tell me about your parents, why would your mother send a young boy away from the protection of home and family?" he asked as he met the narrowed eyes of the creature, over the young man's still bowed head. He watched as she shifted, still keeping a wing protectively over him.

Zuko choked, not having expected that line of questioning. "My.. father… is...was… abusive.. sir. After his dishonorable attack on his… ranking.. officer's back, he was dismissed from service." Hesitations was scattered throughout his words and his hands increased their motion of worrying at the hats brim. "He… he.. took it out.. on me.. and my mother,sir." He turned his head to the side, still bowed, in shame. "As for my mother.. I...I haven't seen her in a long time.. I don't know where she is…." he trailed off.

"I hope you understand that your choice of words describing your father can be considered traitorous," Shinu said evenly. "Especially with your current banishment, Prince Zuko." He watched as Prince Zuko's head snapped up, fear and panicked anxiety plain on his face as he stepped back into a defensive position, the creature easily shifting with him.

"I do NOT Lie!" He choked out.

"Don't you? Your description of your lord and father, Fire Lord Ozai, is certainly not those of a loyal child." Shinu moved out from behind his desk, approaching the young man, slowly forcing him into a corner.

Zuko moved away from the Colonel, not realizing it was in the direction the man wanted him to move. "What _'Father'_ burns then banishes his 13 year old son?" He ripped the eyepatch off, dropping it to the floor with the hat. "All for speaking out against the senseless slaughter of loyal yet barely trained soldiers. What I said about him is.. was.. true. He was abusive. He attacked Uncle Iroh behind his back when he suggested Grandfather Azulon make him the next in line after the death of cousin Lu Ten!" He's speaking faster, gaining in pitch. "Next thing I know is mother is gone, grandfather is dead and that man is sitting on the Fire Nation throne. And I'm even more alone than before..."

Col. Shinu is watching the young prince carefully, noting the boy's breathing has gotten shallower, he's starting to shake and his complexion more pale and waxy looking. He can see a feral fear of being forced to return in the uncovered golden eye, fear of more than just returning to his uncle's care. "Why do you fear returning to your rightful place, Prince Zuko?" He can feel the prince's inner fire roiling in conflicted emotions, flaring and shrinking unpredictably.

"THEY THREW ME AWAY!" Zuko screamed, "Like some unwanted.. thing…" His voice dropping to a broken whisper as he curled in on himself as he dropped into a crouch in the corner. Arms wrapped about his knees as he started rocking. "They threw me away…. after they hurt me….and they didn't even care….." He looked up at Col. Shinu, a desperate desire to be wanted clear on his face. "If I return, can you promise me, I won't be hurt again? That I will be wanted, and loved? That I'll be welcomed back with open arms?"

The Colonel was an experienced man, had faced battles against enemies seen and the unseen enemy called despair and fear. He'd seen men and women at the worst during their first battle and this boy, not even an young adult by their own nation's standards, was going into shock from panicked fear. Crouching down, so he was on level with the young prince, he spoke quietly. "No. No, I can't" he answered honestly. He saw the boy's inner fire vanish between one heartbeat and the next. His eyes, so bright and golden with emotions moments before became dim and lifeless, before rolling up into his head as he fell forward. He caught the boy before he landed, silently cursing. The boy was like ice! "Mako! Akira!" he bellowed.

The doors opened a moment later as the two men who were on duty at his doors, rushed in. "Sir!" In unison.

"Mako, the physician, my quarters! Akira, start running the bath, warm only. I'll heat it as I need." Neither man bothered saluting as the dashed out the door to do as their commander ordered. He had to shift the boy around some before he could pick him up. The creature had shifted to his shoulder, head rubbing against the boy's scarred cheek as she crooned in worry.


	6. Pursuit

Pursuit

by PhantomChajo

(A/N: A/N: Thank you to all who have fav'd, followed, reviewed, kudoed, commented & bookmarked. I am** STILL **humbled by it. All chapters are not created equal because dear lord they are growing in length! Expect OCs ahead. Figured it was time to go back and see what everyone else was doing.

I credit many other authors when it comes to the "Fire Nation vs Every Other Nation" when comparing showers and latrines onboard naval ships. And again I'm having to fudge some since the Avatar Wiki doesn't give too many dates when it comes to anyone other than Aang & co. I'm crediting the idea of Iroh's shock at getting the news about having a baby brother to a drawing by rufftoon on deviantART. The link in in my profile. Check out his work, especially the ALTA stuff!)

~~(-)~~

_A look back at the Elder Prince and the Faithful Lieutenant…..._

_The old prince nodded as he lead the lieutenant into the command tower and up to bridge. "We sail at sunrise will be accompanying Commander Zhao to the naval port where he will take over command." Iroh glanced around a moment before moving to the navigation map spread out on the table he normally had the Pai Sho board set up on. "Here," he said after taking a few moments to locate their current position when compared to the port they were headed to. "I know, working with Zhao is not the most pleasant of prospects and we may be sailing farther away from where Zuko may be located, but he has the resources we seriously lack," Iroh admitted with a tired sigh. "Speaking of resources, any luck with the account and log books?"_

_Jee reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Other than a headache trying to read Prince Zuko's horrid pig-chicken scratches he calls writing? A little more than what we had earlier. I took the liberty of pulling several blank log books from storage to copy everything over to so its easier to read." Jee dropped his hand, and looked at the map once more before turning and retrieving the most current log book stored on the bridge. "How can he have such horrible handwriting?" Jee muttered again as he opened the log book, flipping through the pages till he found what he was looking for. "See?" he pointed out the difference in writing to the general._

"_Hmm…" Iroh took the log book and started reading. "Ah, I see. Indeed his handwriting is quite poor. I've been reading through the correspondence the ship has received as well as the account books so I see little of his writing. I'm afraid I've had an easier time of it then you have. Perhaps when we have unraveled the mystery that is my nephew, we may know. Come, let us head below and continue our investigations. I'd offer you some special tea but…." he trailed off._

"_Don't worry about it sir," Lt. Jee said as he followed the retired general to Prince Zuko's quarters._

_Neither man wished to consider the possibility that Prince Zuko was no longer in the land of the living, so continued on as if he was merely missing, having taken off at some point to search for more clues on the Avatar. Both were dealing with the guilt in their own fashion for having been part of what caused this whole fiasco._

~~(-)~~

Lieutenant Jee stood on the observation deck, hands clasp behind his back as he gazed off to the horizon. He shifted his weight, unconsciously and instinctively keeping in balance with the movement of the ship. Over the last few hours it had smoothed out as they dropped further back from the larger ship. He could see the stern of the much larger ship belonging to Commander Zhao off the stern bow as it continued to steam ahead at full power, heedless of the wake it created. When they had started to drop behind, they were flagged a message, asking if they needed assistance. He had the message passed back that they had slowed slightly to get clear of the heavy wake and ease the strain on the engines it caused. Their answer had been accepted, no further questions asked. That had been some time ago and he still had not moved from his spot. The ship was too quiet for his liking, there was no yelled demands, or harsh reprimanding words echoing through the metal hull, no grumblings from the men and no irate teenager in his face. The tolling of the ship's bell announcing the hour broke the quietness. It was a bitter reminder that had Prince Zuko still been aboard, they would be starting his afternoon firebending practice around this time.

"Sir, will you be joining the men for training today?" Corporal Lao asked as he joined the Lieutenant on the observation deck.

Lt. Jee thought about declining, but that would leave him with just his thoughts. "I believe I will Corporal Lao," he replied, still gazing out at the horizon.

"With or without armor sir?"

There were merits for both. With armor on, it allowed one to become accustomed to the shifting weight as well as to how much freedom of movement one had. Plus it gave the benefit of some protection against mishaps and accidents or overzealous and aggressive training partners. Without the armor, one had to be aware of just how dangerous firebending could be, even when practicing or training. "Without," he decided. "I'll be on deck in ten, Corporal."

"Yes sir," Cpl. Lao said as he saluted.

"Oh, have the men be in full armor," Lt. Jee said before disappearing into the bridge.

Cpl. Lao winced. Six on one training could be bad enough depending on the level of the firebenders involved, but when the order for full armor was given, it usually meant someone was, or was going to, have a very bad day. Ever since the brat princeling went missing, things had gone from bad yet predictable to a eerie quietness that felt wrong on so many levels.

An hour later saw Lt. Jee, breathing evenly, sweat running in rivulets down his body, still going strong even with several minor burns along his arms and torso. As for the other six firebenders, three of them were down and out, and the other three barely managing to defend themselves, let alone get an attack in edgewise.

"That is enough for today Lieutenant Jee."

The three remaining firebenders, dropped their guard and practically collapsed on the deck in exhausted relief. Lt. Jee merely stepped back with a nod and started a series of cool down katas. The training had brought into sharp focus just how much of a difference there was between Prince Zuko, himself and the other six firebenders on the ship. Normally it would have been everyone in full armor, the prince included, and only four against one (himself and three other firebenders) or several rounds of one on one between the prince and himself. He accepted the towel from General Iroh along with a cup of water. "Is there anything you need at the moment sir?" he finally asked.

"No... not at the moment Lieutenant," Iroh replied as he slipped his hands into his sleeves, watching the sailors he'd summoned earlier help the men up and to their bunks. "Have you tried for your official firebending mastry yet?"

Jee grimaced. "Once sir. A few years prior to taking the position as captain of this ship at your request."

"And what was the outcome?" Iroh asked, head tilted just so slightly to the side in curiosity.

The younger of the pair frowned, then downed the rest of his water before answering. "I was considered nothing more than an adept sir. Highly proficient and very skilled, but still only an adept."

"Hmm… I see," he said with a sagely nod. "But that was years ago, Lieutenant. Perhaps you would consider taking the tests again? After all, you have had several years of continued practice and training under the eye of a master." He smiled before patting the younger man on the shoulder as he turned to leave the deck.

"Sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Unless you need me or there's an emergency, I'll be in my quarters sir."

"Very well Lieutenant and if you need me, I shall be in mine."

Jee stopped at his quarters long enough to pick up clean clothes and his kit before making his way to the showers. Unlike the two princes, his quarters were too small for an in suite, so he shared with the rest of the ship's crew. Due to life in general aboard a ship, there was little in the way of true privacy so he was unconcerned about anyone walking in as he stood nude before one of the mirrors and trimmed away the few bits of burnt hair. Once in the shower stall, he pulled the lever and stood under the flow of water. A minute later, the water cut off and he lathered up from head to toe with the military efficiency that had been ingrained after years of service. He pulled the lever again, hooking it to the 'soak chain'. This time it was five minutes before the water shut off again. He used the 'soak chain' twice more before he stepped out, dried off and got dressed. The one of the good things about Fire Nation naval ships when compared to every other nation was the plumbing which provided running water for showers and interior latrines. Another was the fact that said running water for the showers was always hot.

Once back in his quarters, Jee tried to relax. He gave up on reading a scroll after he re-read the same paragraph for the fifth time. He tried playing his pipa but the music sounded melancholy and mournful even to him. His boots were shined to a parade gleam, his uniforms gone over and mended where needed. His armor was also given the same treatment. He unhooked the clasps that held his desk top folded up against the wall and attempted to work on the ship's reports, but gave it up as a lost cause when the ink from his brush splattered the page yet again as his mind wandered. All it took was a few moments to clean up the brush and put away the ink and ruined reports before closing up his desk again. Retrieving the two logbooks from the shelf above his bunk, he exited his room and made his way to Gen. Iroh's quarters. After the third knock, he heard the general call out to come in. Opening the door and stepping inside, he noted the Pai Sho board was set up and the account books and correspondence was scattered about. "Couldn't get very far either, could you sir?" he asked as he sank down to sit across from the old prince.

Iroh gave tired sigh. "No. It is too quiet," he said as he picked up the lotus tile, fiddled with it then put it back down. "Would you believe, I don't even feel in the mood for Pai Sho."

Jee raised an eyebrow as he leaned back. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

Iroh waved a hand, "Permission granted, though I think it is hardly needed. Since we started this quest I have hardly stood on protocol, unless absolutely needed."

The Lieutenant nodded slowly. "I think that may have been part of the problem sir."

"Oh?"

"Sir, when you were a young child, did you have tutors or did you attend a military school?" Jee asked.

Iroh picked up the lotus tile again, staring at it as if it was the most fascinating object in the world. "Until I was in my late twenties, I was the only child of Fire Lord Azulon. I joined the military as soon as I could, to follow in my father and grandfather's footsteps. Before that though, yes I had tutors. While they were rigid in their discipline, they also refused to pander to the children of the nobility. After that I had the rigid discipline of the military and Crown Prince or not, I was treated just like every other wet-behind-the-ears, green rookie. My military career is a matter of documented records."

"And your brother?"

"Hmm.. yes, my brother. Though I was father's favorite son, he doted on my brother because he was born so late in my father's life. I was on the front when I received the news that I was going to be a brother. To say it was a shock," he let out a laugh, "was an understatement." He placed the Pai Sho tile on the board, watching as Jee picked up one of his and examined the board. "Ozai was no more than twelve when I meet the love of my life. We married and year later, I was a proud father and a grieving widower. I raised Lu Ten with love and affection from the day he had been born. It did not matter if he was a bender or not, he was my only child and the last reminder of my wife. When I couldn't be there, I ensured he had the best nannies he could. Like I did, he went into the military as soon as he could get my blessings. He rose through the ranks on his own merit and not on my name or accomplishments." He picked up another tile, taking his time before he placed it on the board. "Unlike myself, or my father, Ozai never joined the military. He was surrounded by fawning sycophants who catered to his every whim, cultivating his growing arrogance and thirst for power. The politicians more often than not, went to him with their favors." He knew he shouldn't be speaking so, but he didn't care at the moment.

Again Jee nodded as he placed another tile down. Slowly he was forming a mental picture of Prince Zuko's family life and how the boy became the way he was. And if it let the general get things off his chest as well, it was all good. "What about Prince Zuko?"

Iroh let out a sigh, shoulders slumping. "Prince Zuko life was.. IS… a complicated one. I was away on campaign when he was born, but I can tell you he was sickly as an infant. I did not know until much later, that if Ozai had had his way, Zuko would not have lived past his first sunrise. He would have been thrown over the walls of the palace like an unwanted thing."

Jee sucked in a breath. "What!...Why!?" he asked in stunned surprise.

"I found out from Ursa that Zuko was born without the spark in his eyes that all firebenders are born with. Complications of the last part of her pregnancy resulted in him being born in the dead of the night on a new moon. A full two weeks early."

"Ash and cinders!" Jee cursed softly. "No wonder that boy had no luck, he was cursed from the very beginning." The closer to noon a child was born, the luckier it was considered. But to have been born at such an unlucky time, it was a miracle Prince Zuko had survived for so long.

Iroh shrugged, "Maybe not. No luck is better then bad luck."

"How so? How can having no luck at all be worse than having bad luck?"

Holding up both hands, palm upwards like a set of scales, Iroh explained. "Being born with good luck means everything is positive or heavily influenced by the positive," he lifted his left hand and lowered his right. "Being born with bad luck," he lowered his left and raised his right, "everything is negative or heavily influenced by the negative. But being born with no luck," he brought his hands level again.

"Means everything is in balance, influenced by neither positive nor negative," Jee said in sudden understanding.

"Exactly. He has no luck. Everything he has ever had, he has fought for tooth and nail through hard work, training and a refusal to give up even in the most adverse conditions." Iroh smiled proudly for a moment, before it faded away. "I just pray to the spirits….." he didn't need to say anything else.

Jee agreed silently as he placed the tile down. "So he has fought all his life. Sounds like the attitude of a honey badger-minx. Though he reminds me more of a scarlet mockingjay of paradise."

The old prince made a sour face then grinned. "Isn't that a bit harsh? I know his voice isn't the most pleasant at times and it only took a short while for it to settle as he grew." It had only been the year before when his nephew's voice had started shifting. He had tried so hard to not laugh at the poor boy as his voice cracked into higher octaves when he was yelling at the men. But he also remembered how badly the boy had been mocked behind his back and to his face causing a harsh retaliation in return. In hindsight, he realized it had been the start of the breakdown between the boy and the crew.

"Not his voice. I overheard Cpl. Lao mention he caught Prince Zuko in the hold once, crooning to that beast of his. He said he had 'whisper's song voice,' whatever that is." Lt. Jee said in an off handed manner. "No, he draws the attention to himself when he wants to be noticed, can vanish without a trace when he wishes not to be found, but the moment he opens his mouth you hear nothing but an unpleasant screech that demands attention in one breath and offends in the next." Jee still remembered the raucous noise from his childhood.

Iroh chuckled sadly, "Yes, that does fit Zuko doesn't it?" He looked the board over before choosing his next tile. He sobered as he continued his tale of the young prince's life. "As he grew up, his firebending instructors treated him the same as his father did, with barely hidden disdain at his lack of skill and inability to get it right the very first time. In the eyes of his father and the rest of the court, he was barely adequate. "

"Sir, when you allowed Prince Zuko to begin his firebending training, he was well above average even then. How can he be called 'barely adequate'?" Jee inquired. He held his own against the boy with ease in the beginning, but over the last few months he had to start putting in an effort.

"When you compare him to the Imperial Firebenders that guard the palace, he is but a flickering candle to their blazing torches. When you compare him to his sister or his father, it is like a candle being compared to the sun itself." Iroh shook his head then smiled once more. "But where he excels is his ability to improvise, his stamina, and his stubbornness." The last earned a laugh from the other man. "His tutors though, praised him for his scholastic abilities. Had Lu Ten lived and I had become Fire Lord instead of my brother, Zuko would be in training to be one of the palace scholars or perhaps a dignitary to the other nations."

"I don't think he would have been a very good dignitary sir, he has no tolerance for dealing with people in general, let alone anyone who lies or uses others to get what they want," Jee pointed out as he looked the board over. He'd played often enough against the general that he knew better than to think he was distracted from the game.

"Eh...perhaps you are right about that," Iroh conceded. "But I digress. Zuko's sister, Azula was given high praise from the very moment she displayed her firebending. A year before Zuko started firebending mind you. She was given everything Zuko was denied by their father. And when it came to tutors, if they corrected her in any sort of way, she promptly informed her father they were lacking as royal tutors and he had them removed. By the time I returned, Ursa had been gone for several years so any support he may have had, was also long gone." Another tile went down on the board. "So, how does all this relate to me not standing on protocol?"

Jee leaned forward, clasping his hands before his face as he stared at the Pai Sho board, putting everything together. He knew the general would give him all the time he needed to put everything in order. "Before I say anything, what is the story behind his scar? I've heard the rumors but I'd like the truth, if you can tell me Sir."

Iroh closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts before opening them and telling the tale behind the scar on Zuko's face. "I do not want to believe it of my brother, but I know his type too well. Had Zuko fought back instead of refusing, it would have been all the excuse he needed to kill the boy instead of permanently disfiguring him. Even the Fire Lord would face extreme censure if he killed a child brutally in cold blood for refusing to fight."

Jee thought he was going to be sick. He was already angry beyond words. He was proud to be a naval officer and a loyal son of the Fire Nation, but all loyalty to the Fire Lord himself was gone. He knew that not all high ranking officers were like the one that suggested using fresh recruits as bait, but they were becoming fewer in number. He swallowed thickly as he sat back once more, then nodded. Mentally he went over what he knew. Zuko was ordered on an impossible quest to find the Avatar, who has not been seen or heard from in almost a century. He is still a child with barely any training that is expected to go up against a master of not just one, but all four elements. He was given little to no support in which to do so and he had no training in commanding a ship let alone any other military training. "His father doesn't expect him ever to return, does he?"

"No."

"His father never supplied this ship, you did when called in favors that were owed you. You sought out myself and others to crew the ship, never giving him the chance to choose the men. We were already a month or more out at sea when he did finally come out of his room. By then, it was firmly entrenched in the minds of the men that you were the one in command of the ship and anything he ordered us to do, was just the selfish demands of a spoiled arrogant child." Jee rubbed his face before running his hands through his short cropped hair. "You never explained to the crew just what, exactly, was going on and I never stepped up to request clarifications either. Did, by any chance, you explain to Prince Zuko what the protocols were when it comes to the command structure on a naval ship?" Assumptions from all sides created asses of everyone involved.

"Of course I did…"

"When sir?" Jee asked gently.

"Just after we came aboard. About a week after we set sail….when Zuko was still…."

"Delirious with pain and fever." Jee finished the sentence. He was betting the boy had been so drugged up from all the pain medicines he was on that he never remembered that first month aboard. And of course, everyone looked to General Iroh instead of the boy when he issued orders. Everyone thought he was a spoiled brat of a child who was throwing a tantrum when he didn't get his way. "Sir… without Prince Zuko aboard, who is officially in command?"

"With the absence of Prince Zuko, command falls to the next highest ranking member of the ship's officers." Iroh felt weighed down, weary from the emotional turmoil he was in, now that it had been pointed out that he had been part of the cause of so much strife between his nephew and the ship's crew. He let out a mournful sigh as he negligently placed the tile wherever on the board, not caring anymore about the game. "But what if I do not wish to take command?" he asked softly.

"Sir, if we are to have even the slimmest of chances of locating Prince Zuko, you have to be in command. Retired or not, you have the authority to take over. And you have the skills to locate the resources we will need and the ability to charm your way through any bureaucratic red tape. I'm fairly sure you have forgotten more than most remember, sir." Jee saw the effect his words had on the older man, the hope that shown in his warm golden eyes and the lifting of his shoulders. "And that sir, means you will have to stand on protocol."

"But I don't like protocol… it's soo… rigid and formal," Iroh groaned. He looked down at himself and what he was wearing. "Does that mean I should start wearing a uniform again? Somehow I do not think we have a set of spare uniforms that will fit me currently." He patted his stomach, which was still quite large.

Jee burst out laughing from the absurdity of the retired general's actions. "No sir, you won't have to wear a uniform unless you wish to. Your reputation alone is enough."

A knock on the door interrupted the two men.

"Enter," Iroh called out.

The assistant helmsman stuck his head in, nodding politely to the pair. "Gen. Iroh, Lt. Jee sirs. We're an about an hour from port."

"OK, I'll be up in the next half hour. See to it, the word is passed to the rest of the crew, that shore leave will start tomorrow morning after duties are completed," Jee ordered.

"Also inform the men, that there will be interviews conducted over the next few days as well as general fitness reviews. Anyone who does not wish to continue on the search for Prince Zuko may request a transfer off the ship at that time," Iroh added.

The assistant helmsman eyes widened. "Ye.. yes sirs!" He saluted then quickly vanished.

It was Jee's turn to look dismayed. "General fitness reviews sir?"

"If I have to take command, then you get to deal with the reviews," Iroh said evenly. "My nephew kept too many secrets while aboard this ship. It is time we discovered what he was hiding."

"By the way sir, since you are now in command, what are your orders in regards to Commander Zhao?"

Iroh shared the Lieutenant's distaste for the man. Zhao had been there in the stands at the fateful _Agni Kai_, already pandering to Princess Azula and praising her sadistic and cruel nature. "Avoid the man as much as we can, quickly dispatch any favors owed and leave as soon as we can manage."

"Yes sir," Jee said as he stood up. He bowed then departed for the bridge to see to their docking.

~~(-)~~

The amount of time and money it took to ensure the ship was in the best condition possible was disheartening to Gen. Iroh. Even with his vast skills in dealing with people through a combination of flattery, flirting and stroking of egos, he was looking at barely having enough money to cover the bare basics of the budget. There was no room for frivolities like his shopping excursions or trips to the bathhouses and spas in port towns. The top quality koala-lambswool, sea-spider silk and hemp-cotton that his clothes were made of would have to be replaced with good quality but cheaper material when it came time. Not even his beloved varieties of tea made it onto the budget list, he would have to make due with what Cook had.

Then he had to deal with pushing through the paperwork dealing with the proper pay the ships crew should have been getting from almost the start of their journey. It seemed that a pay raise had been approved for everyone in the military as well as the pensions that veterans received. Granted it wasn't much, a few silver at most, but it did add up. While waiting around in the bureaucratic office of the naval base, no one paid much attention to him, in part because he did not dress like a general. He looked like any old pensioner who'd come in ever so many months with questions, complaints or demands. He'd already heard more whispered complaints about Zhao, his orders or how he commanded then he'd ever heard about any other commander in his long career in the military. His silent musings were interrupted when one of the under-assistant of some sub-level bureaucrat came out from the back looking harried worse than some sow-hen pecked husband of a fish-mongering wife and handed him all the paperwork he had passed on to date. It was explained to him that there were mistakes that needed to be corrected before it could be looked at or even submitted for approval of the higher-ups. He mentally translated it out as 'the boss of my boss is in a bad mood and taking it out on everyone below him, thus putting my boss in a bad mood and he's taking it out on everyone else.'

"I'm sorry General Iroh, sir. I tried, but unless you and your ship fall under the Special Operations heading, there is nothing I can do." The middle-aged man said with a bow.

"I understand," Iroh replied as he flipped through the papers absently. "Thank you for your assistance. I'll see to it these are corrected as soon as I get back to my ship. Do you by chance have any of the blank request forms handy?" he asked. Fifteen minutes later, he was exiting the offices with said papers. Before he made his way back down to the harbor, he looked out over Earth Kingdom town that had been taken over and made into a Fire Nation naval base. The view was lovely, but the walk was starting to become a hassle due to the vertical distance between the offices and the harbor. Twenty minutes just to get to the halfway point then another ten climbing the steps. "At least the walk is helping me lose the weight and get back in shape," he muttered philosophically as he started his descent.

The repair crew was just leaving for the night when Iroh arrived back at the ship's berth. He was greeted by Cpl. Lao, who was on guard duty at the moment along with one of the non-bender's. "Cpl. Lao, do you happen to know where Lt. Jee is?" he inquired.

"No sir, I've been on duty since just past the noon hour."

"Thank you corporal," Iroh replied as he made his way up the gangplank. He didn't have to look far to find the Lieutenant. "Ah! There you are Lieutenant. Are you busy or can you spare the time for a working dinner?" he asked as he held up the bundle of papers.

Lt. Jee made a face at the stack of papers. "Yes sir, I can. Your quarters, Prince Zuko's or the mess?" the lieutenant asked as he walked over to a trough of water that had been set up for the workers to clean up as needed. A little bit of firebending, a lot of soap and the grease that had been coating his hands and arms was gone. He looked down at himself, then back to the general. "And can it wait about a half hour for me to clean up sir? I don't think we want the paperwork covered in grease and grime."

Iroh chuckled as he saw just how filthy the Lieutenant was. "By all means. I'll pass by the galley and request dinner from cook to be delivered. Carry on Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

Prince Zuko's quarters aboard the ship had been rearranged dramatically since his disappearance at sea. The Dragon alter was still in its place on the right hand wall as one entered, under the narrow window. The partition screen that separated the 'working space' from the 'living space' had been removed. The bed, which had turned out to be little better than an old army cot had also been removed. Iroh could not remember when the luxury goose-duck down that he originally had put in place for his nephew had vanished. In fact there were a great many items in the room that had been replaced with vastly inferior versions or just plain removed. He'd assisted the crew when they went through everything onboard just after docking and none of the items were found. Several flat topped sea chests were lined up against the wall opposite of the Dragon alter. The ones most frequently accessed were on top of course. Two of those on the bottom held all the young prince's personal items, a mere pittance when compared to his uncle's hoard of bargain (read: junk) items.

When Lt. Jee arrived, he found Gen. Iroh meticulously going over the 'mistake riddled' paperwork. He picked up one of the pages, scanning over the charcoal marks with a raised eyebrow. "They can't be serious about this can they?" he indicated one of said 'mistakes' which was not a mistake at all. He shook his head, taking his place at the wide table-turned-desk for two and picked up the stack. "Most to least sir? or in numerical page order?"

"Hmm?" Iroh uttered absently as he went over the page he was dealing with, with a fine toothed comb. The rattle of papers had him looking up, blinking cat-owlishly. "Oh.. umm.. numerical order. Have you seen my abacus?"

Jee nodded as he started reshuffling the papers, putting them in the correct order. "No sir, I believe you took it back to your quarters the other day."

"Blast…" the old man muttered in annoyance. "Do you remember if Prince Zuko had one? And where it might be?"

Jee nodded again. "Yes sir, I can get it for you."

"No," Iroh said waving away the Lieutenant's offer. "I need to get up before I turn all this idiotic nonsense into ashes." He ignored the younger man's chuckle. "So, where was it?"

The ship's captain looked up, past the old prince. "Bottom row, second from the left as you face them. It's the black chest with the gold firebird-crane and red dragon circling the lock, sir." He was still searching through the chest when Cook arrived with their dinner. He thanked the man absently as he finally found the abacus. A black scroll case caught his attention as he was about to put everything back and close it up. He'd thought all the scrolls, documents and other items had been placed in one of the other chests. He pulled it out and set it beside the abacus then repacked the chest and put everything back in order. "We missed one," he said as he sat back down at the table, putting the scroll and abacus to the side before he filled his cup with tea.

Jee had glanced over to the scroll as he ate, then took a second look eyes widening as he started choking after trying to both swallow and inhale at the same time. Hastily he put down his chopsticks and bowl, turning to the side as he continued to cough.

"Really, I know the food is not up to Cook's usual standards due to budget restraints, but it's not that bad Lieutenant," Iroh said after taking a sip of tea and making a face.

Jee was still trying to suck in a lung full of air, unable to talk. Instead he started jabbing his finger at the scroll. When he spoke finally, it came out very rough. "Scroll," more coughing. "The scroll!"

"What about it?" Iroh asked, putting his own food down to look at the scroll case. His eyes widened as he snatched it up for closer inspection. The case itself was solid black with red lacquered dragons spiraling around it. One endcap bore the Fire Lord's symbol of office, the five pronged flame encircled by a dragon and the other just the Fire Nation emblem. It took a few moments to figure out which end was the correct one to open. The more elaborate endcap was also a seal. Cautiously he slid the scroll out of the case, examining it as he did. The brittle wax, imprinted by the same symbol as the cap ends, had never been broken. He looked around for several moments before spotting what he wanted. "Hand me that knife." His normal tone had been replaced with that more often heard from a commander issuing orders. He took the blade, wiping it off on his robe then very delicately slid the tip under the edge of the wax. Once he had the seal off, he set it to the side then unrolled the scroll. It was made from the finest rice paper backed by red imperial sea-spider silk. As he read what was on it, his eyes widened then narrowed as his expression went from surprised to cunning and calculating before he started laughing lowly.

"What is it?" Jee asked. The suspense was killing him.

"This… this is an Imperial Writ of Execution," Iroh explained. He cleared his throat and started reading it out aloud. "'**_By Order of Fire Lord Ozai, Son of the Sun, And Mortal Embodiment of Agni on Earth_,**'" he ignored Jee's snort of contempt, "'**_do hereby declare the holder of this writ of execution be granted unlimited access to any and all resources in the pursuit and fulfillment of his duty. Resources including but not limited to any and all forms of transportation, supplies, provisions, clothing and housing as needed in performance of one's duty. By his hand, under his personal seal, Fire Lord Ozai_.**'" He turned the scroll around to show the stunned Lieutenant the royal seal of Ozai, which was both inked and burned into the rice paper and sea-spider silk.

"Sir, just one question."

Iroh arched an eyebrow, "Ask away Lt. Jee."

"Who gets to strangle the brat first?" Jee asked with a straight face. The last two years of barely getting by with second hand parts, barely adequate provisions and uniforms that were of questionable quality, could have been avoided if the scroll had been opened. All the costs could have come directly from the coffers of the Fire Nation instead of the normal Naval Budget.

Iroh took care in rolling the scroll back up then placing it and the seal back into the case. "Don't be too harsh on the boy when we find him. I don't remember seeing him with this when we first came aboard, but it may have arrived in those hectic first few hours as we tried to avoid the deadline imposed." With a happy grin, he picked up the first page from all the paperwork he had had to deal with earlier. A few moments later, it was nothing but ash.

"Feel better sir?" Jee asked, picking up his bowl of rice.

"Much," Iroh replied.

~~(-)~~

_One month after Prince Zuko was lost at sea…_

Gen. Iroh stood on the observation deck with his hands clasp behind his back. They were finally leaving the Fire Nation naval base and Commander Zhao behind. The ships crew had increased by seven, four to replace those executed at sea and three extras. Everyone had proper uniforms now (himself included much to his resignation), the ships galley was well stocked, so was the beast hold where the komodo rhinos were stabled. Their old catapults had been replaced with newer models that had increased range and more power. And the ship itself was in the best condition it had seen since before it had been mothballed originally. He heard the door open then close behind him, but didn't bother turning. "How is the ship looking?"

"In top shape so far sir. We'll know more once we're fully underway to Whaletail Island. Our course is already plotted and we're waiting till we cross the three mile limit, sir."

"Good. And the men?" Gen. Iroh asked.

"So far, no problems. The are working things out nicely between the old crew and the new additions. Surprisingly there have been no grumbling about the enforcement of the rules of protocol."

Gen. Iroh nodded, "That is good. Have you worked out a schedules that allow for firebending practice with the ship's engines?"

"Not quite yet sir. We need to finish evaluating the system first before turning them loose on it. We'll need to stress the system as well," Lt. Jee explained as he stood behind and to the right of the General with his hands clasped behind him. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"No Lieutenant, that will be all."

"Very good sir." Lt. Jee saluted before he turned back to the bridge.

~~(-)~~

For Iroh, nothing much had really changed since he took over as commander of the ship. He woke at sunrise and meditated for an hour afterwards, but instead of lounging around his room, he would dress, emerge and head to the bridge. On the bridge, he would spend time going over the night crew's reports along with Lt. Jee, make speculative plans of where to check once they returned to the north, then spend till lunch engaging in Pai Sho games with various members of the crew. After lunch he would supervise firebending drills and dueling practice on the foredeck. In the evenings, he would spend time going over the events of the day, entering them into his private logbook. Dinner was with the crew, then evening meditation, work on correspondences and sleep.

For Lt. Jee, his day was much the same except he skipped meditating in the mornings so he could be on the bridge when Gen. Iroh arrived. Every other day he would join the men in firebending drills and alternate it with joining the non-bending soldiers in unarmed combat drills.

The days passed with a quiet calmness that bordered on monotony. The occasional trader vessel was seen in the distance and once a glimpse of Water Tribe blue was spotted in the far distance. As they got closer to Whaletail Island, they decreased their speed but increased the number of men. Especially on the overnight watch where there was an increased chance of Water Tribe sneaking up on them. When comparing Fire Nation Naval ships to Water Tribe Boats, each had their pros and cons. By the time they were a day out from Whaletail Island, they had acquired an escort.

The Southern Raiders Special Forces unit was made up of a dozen ships, at any given time nine of the twelve ships were on patrol while three were getting maintenance completed at the closest repair base. Their ships were small, sleek and deadly when compared to the larger ships of the line. Instead of catapults, each ship had a trio of rapid fire ballistas designed to take down Water Tribe boats and any Earth Kingdom naval ships. They also raided sea-side villages, severely hampering or outright destroying any support for both Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. And like Sea Ravens they took for their symbols, they worked in groups to take down their prey.

"Sir, three more ships have been spotted off out port stern and our escorts are maneuvering to close in on our starboard side. We are still waiting contact," Lt. Jee reported as he stepped out onto the observation deck to join Gen. Iroh.

"As is expected Lieutenant. Even though we fly the Fire Nation flag as well as the Royal Emblem, our ship is outdated in comparison to today's ships. They are cautions." Gen. Iroh replied before he adjusted the telescope to get a look at one of the closer ships. "Tell me Lieutenant, do you envy the newer ships and do you wish you captained one?" he straightened up.

Lt. Jee blinked, opened his mouth then shut it as he thought about what he was asked. After several minutes of silence he finally spoke up. "Yes and No." He stepped up to the railing and gestured to the telescope. When he was given permission he bent to the eyepiece and looked over the same ship Gen. Iroh had been looking at. "Yes, because they are newer. It means less hassle trying to find parts when the engines break as well as more room because they are larger. Even these warships are larger than our own and they are designed to be raiders." He pulled away from the telescope and stepped back. "No, because it's a right royal pain dealing with this crew at the best of times when Prince Zuko was aboard. I shudder to think about what it would have been like on a ship of that size," he said with a gesture to the Souther Raider warships.

Gen. Iroh let out a hearty laugh. "Indeed. It was bad enough when Prince Zuko decided to make himself scarce on this small of a ship. Imagine how long it would take us to find him on one of thoses, or worse, a ship the size of the one Commander Zhao was on when we crossed paths at the refueling rig." He glanced up at the cry of a messenger hawk. "Have the helmsman cut engines to one quarter speed."

"Aye sir," Lt. Gee saluted, then turned and signaled the helmsman. A few moments later, the constant thrum of coal powered engines changed in pitch and timbre as the ship's forward momentum slowed. Turning an experienced eye on the ships escorting them, he noted that they smoothly matched speeds with so little notice. "They are good," Lt. Jee muttered in appreciation.

Gen. Iroh nodded. "Yes, they are."

Fire bloomed out from the middle ship on their port side. It was a hail, demanding they cut engines, going to a full stop and identify themselves.

"Order the helmsman to a full stop. Have the men assemble on deck as well." Gen. Iroh ordered.

"Aye sir, do you wish me to send the identification signal or do you wish the honors?"

"I think I shall take the honors Lieutenant."

"Very well sir." Lt. Jee saluted before returning to the bridge to issue the orders.

A billow of steam from secondary smokestack that was connected to the boilers signaled that the engines had been cut and all pressure had been released. The clomping sound of booted feet heralded the crew assembling on deck, the only ones not there were the helmsman, Lt. Jee and Gen. Iroh who were all up in the command tower.

After seeing that all the men were on the deck, Gen. Iroh stepped back from the railing as he started a series of moves, producing the distinct fire pattern that identified the ship. Then he added a second identification signal. The fire was a bright golden-white with darker red edge that spiraled into a dragon wrapped around the symbol for West. It was a highly advanced firebending kata, one he had spent years perfecting after he made a name for himself in the military. He smirked as he watched a rather small flash of fire from the warship that had hailed them. A second bloom of flame, this time stronger, answered back. Identification received and accepted. "Lt. Jee, I believe the rest is up to you," he commented.

Bringing a fist up, Lt. Jee smothered a laugh with a cough. "Aye sir, I have command. Thank you sir." He'd seen the slip up from the other ship. Not that he could blame the fellow. After all it wasn't every day that the Dragon of the West personally answered the hail for ship's identification.

~~(-)~~

The turnaround time from Whaletail Island and the Southern Raider patrol area only took about five hours. A special mail delivery as a favor to smooth over the rough edges of their departure had been taken care of. The men of the unit were happy since they didn't get mail as often as any other units. While the orders from Commander Zhao had been handed over to the Commander of the unit only to be countermanded by Gen. Iroh when he used the Writ. All orders concerning any form of raid on the Southern Water Tribes were to be disregarded. When asked, he informed the commander that 'it was a waste of Fire Nation resources and time when the last waterbender had been killed already.' Instead he issued orders to harry pirates and Earth Kingdom naval ships as both were disrupting much of the commerce in the area.

The return trip north was delayed by a few days as they headed southeast to Kyoshi Island. When they arrived, Lt. Jee stayed with the ship as Gen. Iroh, Cook, Cpl. Lao and two others took the steamer to shore. The group was greeted with with a wariness bordering on not quite hostility. The few merchants on the island weren't sure if they wanted to sell to Fire Nation, that is until Gen. Iroh pulled a small pouch of coins out of his belt and handed it over to Cook. While Cpl. Lao and one of the men accompanied Cook as he selected some basics, like fresh fish, pickens and duckins (eggs and whole critters), and a variety of herbs he was excited about using, the second man followed Gen. Iroh as he picked out some teas and a few sweets. The general handed everything over to the soldier who had accompanied him, instructing him to return with the others and to inform Lt. Jee he would be up at the shrine to Kyoshi when the ship was ready to depart.

The old general was well aware of his silent escorts as he walked out of the village, heading uphill to the shrine. Once past the village, the pair of Kyoshi warriors came out into the open but didn't get too close. It was a moderate distance away, giving him plenty of time to enjoy the fresh air and scenic beauty of the island. At the shrine, he took a few moments to knock the dirt off his boots before entering. With simple yet elegantly powerful firebending, he lit the lamps within the shrine by just pointing at them. He ignored the gasps behind him, instead clasping his hands at the small of his back as he took his time, examining each piece without touching them. He stopped at the boots, marveling at their size, then looked up at the kimono. Avatar Kyoshi was a big woman even without her powers. He turned away, aware that another group had joined his two escorts. That meant the steamer had left to deliver their purchases to the ship and he had about an hour or so before someone would come find him. He casually made his way over to where the warfans were displayed. Holding one hand out, he twisted it as if he was holding a fan as well, head tilted slightly as he compared his hand with the fans. He doubted he could ever use weapons such as those, they required not only flexibility in the wrists, but strength as well. Perhaps Zuko could have wielded them had he been so inclined towards weapons, but he could not imagine his proud nephew fighting with anything but fire. He moved away from the warfans, hands once more clasp at his back, to study the painting of the 'Birth of Kyoshi Island'. He could hear the sound of a komodo rhino making its way up the hill at a fast clip. "This was one of the locations my nephew wanted to visit, on his search for the Avatar. Perhaps once I find him again, we could come back, though I doubt he would find what he was looking for here," he spoke out loud as he turned away from the painting. A tired smile gracing his face as he looked at his 'guards'. He lifted his hand, gesturing to the door. "After you, young lady."

The warrior, a young girl still shook her head, gesturing with fan in hand for the old Fire Nation officer to go first. A glance at the other four young girls and they spread out, two inside and two outside to either side of the door. Her eyes widened some as she darted a look at the old man as the lamps slowly went out one by one, starting with those at the farthest point from the door.

"It is a shame that children are forced to take the place of adults in this war that was started by old men so long ago," he said in passing, gently patting the girl on the shoulder. Outside on the steps he grinned. "Cpl. Lao, I see you drew the short fuse to come get me."

"Yes sir! I was ordered by Lt. Jee to come and retrieve you sir. He said that if he, and I quote, 'had to come ashore to drag you back, I will order Cook to take away your tea cakes', unquote sir." Cpl. Lao said as he maneuvered the komodo rhino around before dismounting. Reins in hand, he saluted. "Sorry sir, I'm between an ice wall and the deep blue sea."

Gen. Iroh's eyebrows shot up when he saw which of the komodo rhino's the corporal had ridden to retrieve him. "How did you…."

"Get Fire Blossom here to behave enough to let me ride her?" Cpl. Lao finished for the general. "She was in need of a good workout. No one at the naval base could get close enough to her to do anything while the ship was being repaired," he said as he fondly scratched the beast around the base of her nose horn earning himself grunts of pleasure and a hard nudge for more when he stopped. "Family secret, sir," he continued with a grin as he pulled a knife from his belt with one hand, the other reaching around to the pouch hanging off his back hip. "Sugar beets," he said as he sliced into the pale yellow root. The piece he offered Fire Blossom vanished instantly. The same happened for the rest of the root as he cut it up and feed it to her. He wiped the blade off before resheathing it. After giving her one more good scratch around her nose horn, he moved around to her side and swung up into the saddle with ease. "If you would be so kind and mount up, sir? The Lieutenant put a time limit on his patience." He reached down with his hand to assist the elderly general.

Gen. Iroh couldn't help but laugh. It had sounded like something the lieutenant would order. "Of course, we don't want the Lieutenant to make good on his threat now do we?" He accepted the offered hand and pulled himself up behind the corporal with an easy grace that belied his age. "It was a pleasure young ladies. Perhaps next time we meet, it won't be as enemies."

Cpl. Lao nodded to the young girls, tugging the reins and bringing the komodo rhino around in the right direction. He didn't kick his feet or slap the reins against her neck to get her to move. All he did was nudge his toes into her ribs, right behind her front legs and she was off at a fast ground eating pace.

The Kyoshi Warriors exchanged looks then looked to their leader. The young woman wasn't sure just what had happened either.

~~(-)~~

Another month had passed as Prince Zuko's ship steamed northward up the coastline once again. They stayed far enough out at sea that no known land weapons could be used against them. Stops at ports were made frequently enough that no one felt the strain of being out to sea for too long. At some ports, they stayed long enough to refuel and resupply, at others they stayed overnight.

With the coming of summer, so came the storms.

Every single man aboard the ship who'd ever had broken bones became the unofficial weather vanes for the ship. Twinges and aches due to changing pressure had more than one man looking out at the horizon for the darkening of clouds. The first pair of storms were avoided by increase speed and outrunning them. The third storm forced them to find a safe harbor to wait it out which meant they missed the fourth storm by a day, but they saw the devastating results of the storm along the part of the coast it hit. Tiny fishing villages completely wiped out leaving survivors with little to nothing. They could not even offer assistance as much of the area was too shallow for them to come in close enough. Instead, they headed a little farther out to sea and kept going north.

Summer Solstice was a soggy affair for the ship and her crew as another series of storms, far weaker than the previous four but still back to back to back without a break. They had made it back to the original repair facility finally after close to four months to the day Prince Zuko was lost at sea. Luck was with them as Commander Zhao was not currently at the base, but out 'inspecting' various locations inland. They resupplied once more then left as soon as they could. Gen. Iroh had also obtained more information and rumors about his nephew during that time. The crews from a trio of destroyers had been sent to Wuwei, a small port town to the north on rumors of a 'young Fire Nation noble' being offered up for 'an indentured contract'. Two of the destroyer crews had been cut by a quarter because of the fighting against the Earth Kingdom army who were after the same person. The third had escaped loss of life due to being out farther at sea offering support. From what Gen. Iroh had gathered, the youngster they had been after had never been seen so it was a possibility that it had been a clever trap set by the Earth Kingdom.

Gen. Iroh had the helmsman set course for Wuwei with all possible haste once they departed the base. The trip from the repair base to the refueling rig where they had first met up with Commander Zhao passed faster than anticipated. The helmsman forecast that, with good weather and no disruptions, they could make the port village in under a week. But luck and weather were not with the ship.

Two days out from the port of Wuwei and the weather turned dangerous. One of the very (thankfully) rare hurricane strength storms hit the west coast of the Earth Kingdom. Prince Zuko's ship had been caught in the outer bands of rainstorms, unable to break free enough to make a run for calmer waters. The komodo rhinos had been drugged heavily enough that they would sleep through most of it and anyone who was not absolutely required was restricted to their bunks. That meant everyone suffered with water and hardtack as food for the most part because Cook refused to attempt anything with all the rough movements of the ship. It was during the late evening in the gathering gloom that off the port side of the ship, a small fishing boat was spotted as it crested storm enhanced wave.

Lt. Jee shared looks with Gen. Iroh, both knowing the small boat stood little chance of surviving the storm. Volunteers were called for to assist in the rescue and a surprising amount of men turned out for it. The plan was to come along side as best as possible, toss ropes to the people on the boat and let the wave action assist in reeling it in close enough to get the people of said boat on board. Between the number of men who volunteered and the well oiled machine that was the Fire Nation Navy, the only injuries were minor scrapes and bruises plus a rope burn. It was a given that everyone was also soaked to the core from the cold rains. The people from the fishing boat turned out to be an older man and his two sons. The older man had suffered a broken collarbone when their rigging had snapped due to the storm and both sons were bruised up as well. The trio was put into the med bay for the time being so the ships medic could take care of them. Once the people were rescued, Lt. Jee had a fast discussion with the helmsman about the possibility of escaping the storm. The were closer to the outer edge and had a better chance than if they turned inward towards the eye.

The ship arrived at Wuwei a day and a half later than originally planned, but that was more than made up for when after docking, the trio of fishermen were escorted down the gangplank into the ecstatic arms of the older man's wife and daughter. The mayor of the port village reluctantly allowed them to stay since he had no means to enforce it, if he refused. Besides, the last time he refused the Fire Nation navy to use the docks had resulted in the destruction of the village. Gen. Iroh used this time to gather as much information as possible. When he inquired about the 'young noble' that had been the center of contention he was pointed in the direction of the dockside building which housed the indenturing service.

When manager Jae-Hwa heard the door open he thought it was going to be a good day, how terribly wrong he was. His distraught wailing could be heard several hours later when Gen. Iroh departed the building. It was very rare for the old prince to take pleasure in the pain and misfortune of others, but after hearing how much his nephew had been 'indentured' for and the various entities who'd offered to buy his 'contract', he took the greatest of pleasures informing the man just exactly who the boy was. And as much as he would have loved to burn the place down with the man inside it, it wouldn't look very good to the rest of the town. When he got back to the ship, he informed Lt. Jee he would be going up river to the next village in search for more information on Prince Zuko's whereabouts. The Lieutenant assigned Cpl. Lao and a second firebender as well as two non-benders to go with the general, even when the older man protested.

Gen. Iroh stood in the prow of the steamer. "We should be back in a week, the trip upriver will take the longest because of the currents."

"Yes sir, I'll hold you to the one week deadline. If you're not back in ten I'm mounting a search and possible rescue." Lt. Jee held up a hand to forestall the general. "We lost Prince Zuko, we don't need to lose you as well sir."

"Be careful yourself then," Gen. Iroh replied. "Remember, this is an unsecure village that our presence here is being tolerated only."

"Understood sir, I don't think the men will mind too much for restricted shore leave." The Lieutenant saluted. "Safe journey sir."

The old General nodded in return as he signaled the man at the wheel to head them upriver. A sense of foreboding trickled through him as he watched the ship he called home for the last two years vanish around the curve of the land near the mouth of the river. He shook it off as he settled himself on one of the benches inside the cabin, "So, anyone for a game of Pai Sho?"


	7. Convergence

Convergence

by PhantomChajo

(A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in posting, I got drug into spending a weekend at a friends babysitting her niece for her as she worked and ended up getting sick. I blame her, she blames her niece. Thank you all for following along on this unplanned journey. That being said, I stand by my claim that all chapters are not created equally..

If I have plotted the course correctly, Zuko is currently at Pohuai Stronghold and Iroh & co are at Wuwei port. It is the end of summer, beginning of fall in the year 98AG, there's still more than a year to go before Aang unthaws.

Yuyan rum courtesy of Kahuna Burger's story "A Learning Experience" which is listed amongst my favs. Guardian is translated as "Hogo-sha" according to google. Again via google in Japanese-Chinese, "Hono-Yingzi" is Flame-Shadow aka shinobi which is a term that I feel is overused so I made my own.)

~~(-)~~

_Gen. Iroh stood in the prow of the steamer. "We should be back in a week, the trip upriver will take the longest because of the currents."_

"_Yes sir, I'll hold you to the one week deadline. If you're not back in ten I'm mounting a search and possible rescue." Lt. Jee held up a hand to forestall the general. "We lost Prince Zuko, we don't need to lose you as well sir."_

"_Be careful yourself then," Gen. Iroh replied. "Remember, this is an unsecure village that our presence here is being tolerated only."_

"_Understood sir, I don't think the men will mind too much for restricted shore leave." The Lieutenant saluted. "Safe journey sir."_

_The old General nodded in return as he signaled the man at the wheel to head them upriver. A sense of foreboding trickled through him as he watched the ship he called home for the last two years vanish around the curve of the land near the mouth of the river. He shook it off as he settled himself on one of the benches inside the cabin, "So, anyone for a game of Pai Sho?"_

~~(-)~~

The trip up river to Jindo was an easy, if somewhat monotonous one. Luckily the steamer was large enough that all five of the men aboard had enough space for themselves. The routine was simple, have sea rations for lunch, in the evening they would beach the steamer along the river shore making sure it was secure, set up tents and cook dinner, and the night watch was split between the four men (they politely refused to let Gen. Iroh take a shift). When dawn rolled around, breakfast would be cooked, camp broken down and everyone back onto the steamer for the next day's trip.

When they reached Jindo, all they found was a pair of docks, one for larger cargo carrying riverboats and the other for smaller fishing boats. The village itself was hidden from view by the trees and a curved path. There was a minor debate as to how many should go with Gen. Iroh and how many should stay with the steamer. In the end it was split, two and two, one bender and one non staying with the steamer the other to accompany Gen. Iroh. While he was amused and knew he could deal with most issues, he understood the need for guards.

When the trio arrived at the edge of the village, from the northern side as opposed to Zuko's western arrival, they were meet with some stares and a general wariness that comes from war. Two groups of guards arrived fairly fast, thankfully neither was Aigou and his two bullies.

"What do you want?" demanded the highest ranking guard in the group.

"We are merely seeking someone. A young man, still a boy really, who may have passed through your village. If he came this way, it would have been several months back." Gen. Iroh said, one hand at the small of his back, the other flipping a lotus tile nimbly between his fingers.

The guards spoke quietly amongst themselves for a moment before the same one spoke again. "What did the boy look like?" he asked. If these Fire Nation military were truly just looking for information, it was best to give it to them and see their backsides than to antagonize them and have Wuwei's fate befall them.

"He's about this tall," Gen. Iroh held up his hand to demonstrate, "Pale skin, golden eyes and hair so dark brown it borders on black." He stopped a moment in thought, looking through his memories of his nephew for anything he missed.

Head shakes all around.

"The scar sir," Cpl. Lao said softly from the side. "Don't forget the scar."

"Ah, yes. Thank you Corporal. I had grown so accustomed to the scar I forgot it was there," Gen. Iroh replied as he glanced back to the Corporal then turned to face the guards again. "He has a scar. Here, on the left side of his face, that extends back past his ear," he lifted his hand covering from his left eye, up just past where the eyebrow was and down to just below his cheekbone before sweeping it back over his ear.

The lead guard's eyes narrowed. "How did the boy get the scar?" he'd been there the day the boy came into the village. Any child, no matter what nation they were born in, didn't deserve to be scarred in such a way by a parent.

Gen. Iroh did not have to fake his reaction. "His father."

"East end of town is the village blacksmith. Talk to Tatsuya, he'll tell you more about the boy," the guard said. "We will tolerate you in the village as long as you don't cause any trouble. Move along."

Gen. Iroh nodded his thanks and started walking in the direction indicated. The trio ignored the looks they got as they walked, having become use to such stares as part and parcel of being Fire Nation military in a neutral Earth Kingdom village. As long as no one made a move to attack them, they didn't bother anyone in return. The plume of smoke from a chimney and the rhythmic clang of hammers on metal announced the smithy better than any sign could. While Cpl.. Lao could tell there were firebenders present, Gen. Iroh could pinpoint each one and get a good idea of how good of a firebender they were. Their non-bender party member stood by the wide open doors watching the movement of people all around as they stood just inside and watched the blacksmiths at work.

"Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Tatsuya the Blacksmith," Gen. Iroh said, folding his hands behind his back. He really did miss wearing his robes instead of a uniform, it was much easier to hide his hands as he fiddled with his lotus tile.

"You've found him," the large man said as he shoved the piece he was working on back into the forge before turning around. He crossed his arms over his chest after putting down his hammer and tongs. "If you're looking to recruit me, don't bother. I served my time and got out with an honorable discharge. If you are looking for a spy to tell you what's going on in the area, turn around and leave now."

Both Cpl. Lao and the other soldier bristled at the tone of voice the blacksmith used when speaking to the elder prince. Gen. Iroh on the other hand wasn't bothered at the least. The man was being honest and putting forth his stance, like any good firebender would. Attack first before you can be attacked was a universal concept with most trained firebenders in this day and age.

Gen. Iroh held up a hand, "I seek neither. If you were honorably discharged as you say, I thank you for your service." He bowed his head then raised it again. "No, I seek information on a young man, a boy really, who passed through this area earlier in the year. I was told you have the information I seek."

Like the guards, Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. "And what information do you seek, General?"

Gen. Iroh smiled, "Information that would best be spoken of elsewhere rather than out in the open for it could do more harm than good for the boy."

Tatsuya thought about it for several minutes, the continued hammering of metal a background noise. "Kenji, Seiji.. watch the smithy. You both know how to deal with customers. I'll be back when business is finished. And make sure you get started on old man Niu's wagon fittings."

"Alright dad." and "Yes Uncle." were the replied as Tatsuya motioned for the General to follow him.

The General instructed his two guards to stay and either wait off to the side out of the way or assist with anything if asked.

An hour later saw the return of both Gen. Iroh and Tatsuya. The general was quite please, grinning happily as Tatsuya had a disbelieving look, not sure exactly what to do with the information he gained in return. The pair found Gen. Iroh's guards working the forge bellows, or rather the non-bender was working the bellows and Cpl. Lao was keeping the forge fire at a steady heat needed for the two apprentices to work ingots of steel alloy into the required parts.

When they left the village, Cpl. Lao and the other soldier were both sore and tired, neither use to such strenuous work even if it hardly seemed like they did anything. ("But all I was doing was pumping a bellow," and "I was just using a meditation form.") Arriving back at the docks they found their other two members alert but relaxed and the delicious smell of broiled fish wafting from the steamer. The return trip down river back to the port of Wuwei was a happy one for all aboard the steamer. Gen. Iroh was practically singing he was so happy that he finally had confirmation that his beloved nephew was alive. Everything else could be dealt with at a later point once he had Prince Zuko back with him.

~~(-)~~

_Pohuai Stronghold, Commander Shinu's quarters, late evening on the day Gen. Iroh left for Jindo…._

There were very few people who were allowed in Shinu's personal quarters without a private invite. The Stronghold's physician was one, Iwao was another and the third was now Zuko, thus by extension his companion Kasai simply due to the fact he was currently occupying the commander's bed until further notice.

The three men were sitting around a table in the was well lit front room. The remains of dinner set aside as they enjoyed small cups of the infamous Yuyan rum and unlike the younger generations, the older men knew how to savor their drinks. As they enjoyed their rum, they discussed everything under the sun, from the gossip the men were passing around to the state of the nation and the status of the war. Their current topic was what to do about the boy in the commander's bed.

"You know, even with the cot set up for you to sleep on, if anyone at all caught sight of that boy in your bed, scandal would be the least of your problems Shinu," Nyao Yen, Pohuai Stronghold's physician, commented softly.

Iwao snorted, "The only ones that know are those that are loyal to Shinu first and foremost and myself second. If we tell them to stay quiet on the subject of the boy, they will. Even under heavy torture." He turned his head as he caught the slightest of movements near the door to the bedroom. The silence that emanated from that room was as telling to him as it was to the others.

"How many does that make now?" Shinu asked to no one in particular.

"His third, even with the combination of a heavy sleeping draught mixed with a splash of rum," Nyao Yen replied as he watched the creature jump up on the end of the table where a small plate and matching bowl sat. He was both amused and amazed at how she ate with better manners than many a noble he'd seen. He shook his head before broaching the other subject concerning the boy. "So, have you given thought about my suggestion?"

The Pohuai Stronghold Commander sighed then took a sip of his rum. "If he was any other noble's child, yes, in a heartbeat I would do it. But he is the Fire Lord's son, banished or not. To invoke the Hogo-sha Law against the Fire Lord himself…."

The Yuyan leader nodded, a small smirk on his tattooed face at the warbled trill that came from Kasai. "The Hogo-sha Law is an old law that has yet to be revoked. In its simplest form, it gives military authority the right to remove a child from its home if there is evidence of abuse, be it physical, sexual or emotional, and place that child into a foster family best suited to care for said child. Many times, the child ends up with a well established military family and enters the service when they come of age, but not always. It all depends on the child and the nature of abuse."

"Why do you speak to her as if she understands?" Nyao Yen asked. He knew the creature was smart, but to say it had the intelligence equal to that of a human was pushing it. It was just very well trained and smart.

Iwao just laughed quietly. "Because she does," he replied, offering his cup that still held some rum to Kasai.

Shinu and Nyao Yen both watched as the creature took a sniff of the cup, then a taste before taking a long drink. They grinned as they watched her sink back on her haunches and let out a low warble followed by a hiccup, a tiny lick of flame, followed by another hiccup and smoke curling up from her nostrils.

"You just got another devotee of Yuyan Rum there Iwao," Shinu said with a chuckle then turned serious again. "But yes, to invoke the law against the Fire Lord himself would show to everyone that not even the Royal Family is immune and would face justice. The problem, is that he could revoke the law leaving many a child without hope of escape from abusive households, or he could remove us from position of authority. At best, we would be demoted, more likely though we would be either imprisoned or executed. He does not care for any challenges to his authority. The boy is ample proof of that, if what _someone_ had bragged about, is even close to the truth."

"So, we do nothing then?" the physician asked, making a face of distaste. "Just let the wrong keep going and return the boy back to his family for the abuse to continue?"

"He is banished so technically he already is out of his immediate family's grasp," Shinu pointed out.

"So he was turned out, at the age of thirteen, with no resources, and guardian at all?" Nyao Yen asked in dismay.

The commander shook his head. "No, he had his uncle with him, so he did have a guardian. As for resources, I don't know."

"Some guardian." The physician made a noise of contempt. "And just how does said guardian lose his ward, in the middle of the southern ocean between the Homeland, Southern Water Tribe territory and Earth Kingdom's Western shore?" Nyao Yen asked in his usual probing manner. "There is more to the story than just an 'unfortunate accident during the putdown of a mutiny', that was in the official report and request to keep an eye out for the missing boy." He finished off his cup of rum before placing it upside down on the table. "Yes Prince Iroh, (Ret.) General and famed Dragon Of The West, may be a great man and Prince Zuko's paternal uncle, the only man who has been searching for him with no obvious ulterior motives, but that doesn't tell me what happened aboard that ship to cause the boy to react in such a terrified manner at the mere thought of returning to said Uncle, let alone his father. Not just fearful of being lectured, or punished like any child would be, but so terrified that he almost snuffed his inner fire completely out. For a firebender that is a slow agonizing death because there is no way to reignite it again. Not without the help of Agni himself." He slapped the table with an open palm to make his point. "I have seen what happens to a firebender when that happens. If they don't go mad first, they fall into an icy pit of depression and eventually commit suicide. Why do you think the Hogo-sha Law was created in the first place." He hrrumphed as he stood up. "I'll check the boy one last time before I call it a night gentlemen." He didn't bother taking a lamp with him as he entered the darkened bedroom. A glance had the room's lamps lite. The physician was classified officially as a low level firebender, with only enough talent for menial tasks like lighting or putting out fires. In reality though he didn't have a lot of 'power' he had years of experience to hone his skills. The boy was curled on his side, legs pulled up close and a look of distress on his face. The physician flipped the covers back and set to work massaging tense muscles and warming exposed skin that was still too cool for his liking. That task completed, he re-warmed the bricks before tucking them once more between the thinner top mattress and the thicker bottom one. By the time he was done, the boy's companion had returned and was curled up next to him. The physician extinguished the lamps as he left, bidding the Commander and the Leader of the Yuyan Archers good night.

The pair bid good night as well then exchanged looks and shrugs as their cups were once more filled with rum.

"So.. what are we going to do with the boy again?" Iwao asked absently.

"See what he knows, how good he is in both firebending and weapons (those swords were not just for show) and go from there," Shinu said with a grin. "I'll be damned to a the darkest depths of the icy northern ocean before I let that boy out of here without knowing he can take care of himself in all but the absolute worst situation."

"And if his uncle comes looking?"

"Unless he has somehow come out of retirement, he no longer outranks me so I do not have to tell him anything." A shrug.

"And if he has and does outrank you?" Iwao was playing Koh's advocate here.

"What boy?" Shinu asked, looking directly at the Yuyan Archer. "There's no one here that matches Prince Zuko's description." He smirked. "Besides, I'm sure you are just as curious as to how good the boy is with weapons. Who knows, maybe you can teach him something about archery."

The Yuyan just snorted in amusement. "Maybe I do, maybe I can and maybe I will." He stood after finishing off his last cup of rum, taking the skin with him as he bid his own goodnight before leaving as well.

Shinu didn't bother cleaning up, he'd see to it in the morning. Extinguishing the lamps, he shed his armor and crawled into the cot, moving around till he was comfortable. "I'm getting too old to sleep on army cots anymore," he muttered before sleep took him.

~~(-)~~

Over the next few days Zuko was up and moving about finally. Even though the physician kept a close eye on him and insisted he take it easy, he was still tired and felt drained. Most of his afternoons since waking consisted of napping in a patch of sunlight on the commander's balcony out of view of the rest of the fortress, as the commander dealt with the usual paperwork of running the place. Mornings were spent reading through various scrolls on laws and local history and evenings were spent being questioned about what he read that morning. It was after the boy woke from his nap that day, that Cmdr. Shinu spoke with him.

"Prince Zuko, I will make you a deal," Cmdr. Shinu said as he picked up one of the many scrolls that were piled in a basket on his desk. "Should Gen. Iroh come here, I will not inform your esteemed uncle where you are, but in return you will stay here until I am satisfied with both your health and your level of training. Do you agree?" he asked.

Zuko, from his sun warmed spot on the balcony, curled forward some, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. "If I don't agree, what will you do?"

"I will keep you here until your uncle can come and retrieve you, though you could try and leave. You'd be on foot, without anything except what you have on you. Everything you had with you is currently locked away. Your ostrich horse is too conspicuous to sneak out the gates and too big to go over the walls without harming itself."

"So I'm your prisoner." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, you are a guest currently," Cmdr. Shinu replied as he glanced over his shoulder at the boy. "A guest who is still considered a child and who is not in the best of conditions, therefore is a danger to himself and must be supervised."

The young prince let go of his legs to run his hands through his shaggy, unkempt hair. "I don't have much of a choice do I?" he sounded resigned.

"You have plenty of choices, but not all of them are the best nor will they gain you anything except more hardships, heartaches or stress." The commander rolled the scroll back up and set it aside then picked up another one and opening it. It gave the boy time to think things through and make a decision.

A heaved sigh from the direction of the balcony as Prince Zuko gave in, "Fine… I accept your offer." He just wanted his freedom back. He wanted to be able to travel again, without the oppressing weight of responsibility that came with his title. He didn't want to be 'Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai, Heir to the Dragon Throne' anymore. He wanted to be just plain Zuko, or better yet 'Xue the scarred traveler'.

"Good. Tomorrow morning, you will start your training with Sgt. Mako and Sgt. Akira. Both men are Hono-Yingzi and have consented to teaching you what they can," the commander stated as he glanced over a scroll one last time before affixing his seal to it. "In the afternoons, Iwao has decided to take you under his wing and instruct you in the basics of Yuyan Archery. And in the evenings, you and I shall go over what you know about the Fire Nation, it's laws, politics and where it stands currently."

Zuko jerked his head up, eyes going wide. He was already self taught at sneaking around, but to be taught by someone trained in the art of stealth would be a huge leg up. Add in whatever he could learn from the Yuyan and he would rarely have to worry about being caught or not being able to escape. A thought suddenly occurred to him when he realized what he and the Commander would be going over. "What are you getting out of this?" he asked suspiciously.

The commander smiled to himself before turning his full attention to the boy out on the balcony. "I am getting old Prince Zuko. I have been a military man from the time I came of age, so all I have seen is this war and the casualties it has caused. When I started, the average age of a new recruit was in their mid twenties. Today, the average is between eighteen and twenty. Like many, I have grown tired and wish to see an end to this war." He stood up and walked out onto the balcony to survey the fortress. "To be honest, since your father took the throne, things have gotten worse, not better. Your Grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon was a great man. At the start of his reign, he truly cared for his people. At the end he at least pretended to care while he allowed your father to sit upon his council and start directing the state of affairs. Your father cares for nothing but power."

The prince's eyes widened again. "That's… that's.."

"Talk of disloyalty or dare I say treason even?" Cmdr. Shino supplied. "Perhaps, but the general consensus is that if we can remove your father and place someone else on the throne who has seen what this war has done to not only our people but to the other nations as well, then maybe we can see an end to the war."

Zuko swallowed several times as he let the words sink in. "You want to put me on the throne don't you? Why me? Why not uncle Iroh? It's his rightful place." It was a scary thought, the responsibility and power that came with ruling the Fire Nation. "I couldn't even command my own ship so what makes you think I could rule the Fire Nation? I won't be anyone's puppet."

"If we wanted a puppet ruler, your family would never have survived past Prince Lu Ten's death. As for Prince Iroh... to be honest, he is too old. He also refused to remarry and sire more heirs after his wife's death so if something happened to him if he became Fire Lord, the Fire Nation would face civil unrest because his bloodline was terminated."

"My sister?"

"Too much like your father, power hungry, only concerned about herself and her place as Ozai's favorite if my intelligence is correct." Cmdr. Shinu knew that if any of this conversation ever came to light he was as good as dead and so was the prince. There had been a slow build up of discontent within the military ever since Ozai became Fire Lord. When he banished his son for speaking out against the senseless slaughter of new recruits it had grown even more. It did not help that the ones counseling the Fire Lord in the war chambers were also out of touch with what was truly happening on the front lines, only concerned with their comfort and so called prestige.

Zuko couldn't hide his flinch at Cmdr. Shinu's brutally honest description of his sister or his father for that matter. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and started nibbling on the nail till it was down to the quick. Before he could start on another fingernail, Kasai nipped him hard enough to distract. "Sorry," he muttered as he reached over and started scratching her head, working his way down her neck and back. In her opinion this was a much better use for his fingernails instead of being treated like chew toys. "So…. I may not be your only choice, but I am the best choice is what you are saying?"

"Indeed my prince," Cmdr. Shinu replied. "Now, why don't you go introduce yourself to the two men who will be your teachers tomorrow. You can meet Iwao this evening at dinner." He left the balcony to return to his desk and the ever-breeding paperwork that it spawned. "Oh, to avoid suspicion from anyone else in the fortress, please refer to me as either 'Sir' or 'Commander'. In private you may use my given name. In return, I will treat you with respect you deserve."

The young prince cradled his companion against his chest as he stood before the Commander's desk. "Thank you Commander," he said with a polite bow. "Unless Sgt. Mako and Sgt. Akira have me starting on anything, I will be in my quarters until dinner."

"You're welcome my Prince. I will see you at dinner."

By the end of the third day, Zuko was already regretting making the deal with Cmdr. Shinu. He was drug out of his bed well before sunrise by one or the other of his new instructors who were way too cheerful and happy so early in the morning, prodded through a series of exercises that forced him to contort into almost inhuman positions before he was allowed breakfast and an hour of meditation. Once meditation was over, he was again taken through even more calisthenics as Sgts. Mako and Akira took sadistic seeming pleasure from throwing small, very hard, leather balls at him as he went through the workout. By late mid-morning, he was shooed off to take a hot soak, allowed to eat lunch followed by a midday nap in the sunlight as his tortures took up their scheduled duty posts. When afternoon rolled around, he was once more put through a series of torture like exercises that tested the limits of his stamina, strength and above all else, his non-existant patiences with people in general. A bath followed by another hot soak, an hour or two of studying under Cmdr. Shinu's watchful eye, then dinner rounded out his day. He was asleep within moments of crawling into the bed.

~~(-)~~

Late afternoon on the seventh day, Gen. Iroh and company rounded the final curve of the river's mouth, and Wuwei's docks were within sight once more. As they got closer to the ship, they noticed that there was no smoke or steam rising from the primary or secondary stacks. Even with the engines on standby there would be a trickle of smoke and or steam. Gen. Iroh didn't need to encourage the current pilot of the steamer to increase speed and make all haste to the docks. The steamer had barely been moored before Cpl.. Lao had the gangplank extended so Gen. Iroh could scramble up onto the dock to meet Cook and Toru.

"What happened?" Gen. Iroh demanded.

"We don't know sir. Hajima is still trying to piece everything together. The only good news is that the ship's hull wasn't compromised," Cook said, wringing his hands together.

Gen. Iroh patted the distressed man on the shoulder, "Where is everyone?"

"I made a deal with the village's mayor. We're using the warehouse down next to the dock right now." Toru gestured in the direction of the building as they started in that direction. "Everyone has a bunk and we have men guarding the ship to prevent anyone else from boarding until Hajima figures out what cause the explosion."

The general nodded at the right moments as they walked. "What about the men?"

Cook caught up with the two, followed by Cpl. Lao and the other three men that had accompanied Gen. Iroh to Jindo. "There were casualties and… and.. one fatality…"

Gen. Iroh stopped, paling somewhat. "Who?" The loss of a crew member due to accident so close on the heels of the loss of Prince Zuko was hard. He didn't know if he could take the loss of any of the men he'd brought aboard those two years ago and keep going.

The helmsman rattled off a list of those injured. "All of the injuries are minor compared to what they could have been if Lt. Jee hadn't arrived there in time. He managed to block or redirect most of the heat from the boilers, giving us time to pull all the men out of the engine room before he was caught in a steam blast when the main pipes exploded from pressure built up."

"Was it Lt. Jee that we lost?" The general asked stopping before the warehouse door.

"No! No.. Lt. Jee suffered injuries. It was one of the new men we picked up at the repair facility," the helmsman reassured. "Toru, Cook and myself… we think….well Gen. Iroh, sir… we think he may have been working for Zhao." The General nodded before entering the warehouse.

The back half of the warehouse was curtained off and divided up into sections much like the ship's crew quarters were and the front half was set up as an open area with a temporary cooking area off to one side. It wasn't hard to find the Lieutenant once back in the 'sleeping area' of the warehouse, he had his own private 'room'.

Just as Gen. Iroh was about to announce himself, the curtain that acted as a door for Lt. Jee's room was moved aside and an older man exited. "How is he?" he asked.

The older man looked the general up and down a moment. "I am Kyon Bae, the local healer for this area."

"Apologies, I am just concerned about the Lieutenant. I am General Iroh. How bad are his injuries Healer Kyon Bae?"

"Awake at the moment and in pain though he will deny it. He has scald burns across his left shoulder and down his arm. When the pipe exploded a large chunk caught him in the same shoulder lacerating the skin and breaking the collar bone. I am also afraid that the steam caught him across the upper left side of his head. I don't know if he will have the full use of his left eye once it heals. I am sorry," Healer Kyon Bae said.

Gen. Iroh let out a long sigh as he placed a hand over his eyes. "It is not your fault, you have done all that you could for him. I know that the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom are at war, but the oath of a healer transcends those boundaries. I thank you for that." He bowed low in respect.

The healer became a little flustered at the respect. "Yes, well.. as you said, my duty as a healer is to see to all, not just the men and women of only one nation." Kyon Bae reached up and scratched his chin. "I left medicine for him. If you need more, the apothecary can supply you."

"Thank you. What do we owe you?"

"Nothing, Cook already settled my bill," the healer waved a hand as if to shoo someone off.

"Helmsman Toru will show you out then," Gen. Iroh smiled, gesturing to the helmsman to show the healer out before he stepped past the curtain, letting it fall closed behind him. "Lt. Jee, it seems you do not need to mount a search and rescue for me after all," he said with a slightly forced chuckle.

"Good…. to.. see...sir," Lt. Jee said with faint half-smile.

Gen. Iroh settled himself on the stool next to the cot, his warm golden eyes taking in everything before him. The Lieutenant was laying on a koala-sheep fleece, his left arm swathed in bandages from fingertips to shoulder and strapped to his chest to immobilize it. More white swathed the left side of his head covering his eye as well. "I know you wished to understand my nephew better, but you didn't have to go to such extremes to do so Lt. Jee…."

A pained grunt that may have been a laugh. "Maybe… sir…." Lt. Jee muttered. "I'm.. afraid I won't.. be able… to make… music night, sir." As a firebender, he felt he should be able to have negated the worst of the injuries but it seems that wasn't the case. The scald burns throbbed with each beat of his heart, unnatural heat radiating from his arm and the side of his face. The medicine did little to negate the pain, it only dulled the sensations. Hemp-poppy seed extract was addicting and he knew it so he refused it once he had regained consciousness enough to know what was going on. "My eye…. sir?"

The general sighed, looked away a moment then back to the Lieutenant. "The healer wasn't sure if you will regain its use," Gen. Iroh knew the value of an honest answer. "I am sorry."

"Don't be… not… your fault… sir," Lt. Jee said, his one uncovered eye closing as the latest dose of medicine was starting to kick in. "It… was all that.. bastard Zhao's… fault… the man… admitted it before… he.. died…." The pauses between words were getting longer. "Sorry.. sir… tired…."

"Do not worry Lt. Jee. Just rest and let yourself heal." Gen. Iroh patted the injured man's right arm. "Rest, I'll take care of everything while you do."

"Thank.. you.. sir…."

Once the Lieutenant was asleep, Gen. Iroh stood up and stepped out into the open area where everyone not on sentry duty was waiting. He looked around at the men, mentally counting heads and taking note of who was whole and who was injured. The later seemed to be every one of the engineers and mechanics, the men who would normally be in that area of the ship in the first place. "Gentlemen, I would like to know what happened, starting at the beginning, after I departed for Jindo in the steamer." He held up a hand as he settled down at a table. He nodded to Cook, accepting a cup of tea. "One at a time please."

And so the crew of Prince Zuko's ship did. One at a time each man sat down with the General and told their tales of the past seven days. Nothing was left out. Of the seven men who was new aboard the ship, one more came admitted he was there on orders of Commander Zhao. He also admitted that unlike the dead man, he started doubting the tale the Commander told about why he wanted them to join the crew of Prince Zuko's ship. The man threw himself onto the mercy of the General, knowing that Commander Zhao would make his life beyond miserable should he return. In turn, Gen. Iroh turned the decision over to the rest of the ship's crew.

Next Gen. Iroh took Hajima aside and discussed how fast the steamer could make it up the coast to Pohuai Stronghold. It turned out that the steamer wouldn't need much, just a full load of coal and at least two firebenders alternating between them to keep the engine at its peak to make the greatest time. He ordered the steamer to be prepared to depart at the earliest possibility in the morning. He would write the missive to send with the steamer after speaking with the village mayor later that evening.

~~(-)~~

On the morning of the eleventh day, the steamer was within sight of Pohuai Stronghold's southwestern facing harbor. Those aboard were exhausted and glad they made it faster than anticipated. As a matter of standard procedure they were challenged before they reached the doc by one of the warships farther out near the mouth of the harbor, and considering the sheer size difference, they answered promptly. The message of an incoming request for emergency assistance was passed via fire signaling to the fortress itself. When Cmdr. Shinu was informed, he left his office and headed towards the harbor docks to meet with the steamer crew before they accidently came across Prince Zuko. The commander had sent a message via one of the Yuyan to the Sergeants to keep the boy out of sight until further notice.

Cmdr. Shinu meet with a young man with corporal pins on his uniform collar. He also noted the fire-red stripe around the collar indicating he was also a firebender. "Report Corporal."

"Sir! Gen. Iroh is requesting emergency assistance. The ship's boiler was sabotaged resulting in catastrophic failure of the system. The ship is dead in the water, Sir." The Corporal held out the scroll Gen. Iroh entrusted with him.

"Your name Corporal." The Commander took the scroll, breaking the wax seal and unrolling it to read the missive.

"Lao, sir. Corporal Lao, sir," Cpl. Lao bowed respectfully.

Cmdr. Shinu said nothing, just raising an eyebrow slightly before gesturing to one of the men with him. "Captain Tsutomu, prepare the _Shori_ for retrieval of…." he glanced down at the scroll a moment. The ship was so old that it no longer had a name, or even a number. "Prince Zuko's ship and crew. The ship is to be towed back here. There are injuries involved." He turned to a soldier, "Inform Physician Nyao Yen, I need him to accompany Captain Tsutomu on this mission. Scald burns." The soldier saluted then left to find the physician and pass the message on.

"Sir, I request permission to accompany Captain Tsutomu on the mission," Cpl. Lao said.

Cmdr. Shinu turned to look at Cpl. Lao a moment. "Your reason?"

"One of the komodo rhino's is quite temperamental sir. The only ones able to handle her is Prince Zuko, myself and the ship's beastmaster."

"Was the beastmaster one of the ones injured?"

"... no sir," Cpl. Lao said.

"Request denied then. Your beastmaster can handle the komodo rhinos," Cmdr. Shinu said, tucking his hands behind his back. "You hold key information that will help my quartermaster to see to it that every member of Prince Zuko's ship is properly quartered until the issue is resolved." He nodded to the Captain, dismissing him so that he could start his mission. Turning he started back towards his office, the Corporal in tow.

Several hours later, Cmdr. Shinu summoned Zuko and Iwao to his office. He didn't say anything, just handed the scroll to Zuko to read, waiting on the boys reaction to the information it contained. He was pleased that the boy didn't outright panic, even though he did go wide-eyed and pale.

"Are you going to tell him?" Zuko asked as he shakily handed the scroll to Iwao.

"No. We made a deal and I am not going back on my word," Cmdr. Shinu said, accepting the scroll back from Iwao. "Unfortunately you will need to be moved to different quarters until everyone from your former ship has departed."

Zuko nodded, arms crossed and white knuckled fingers gripping his elbows as he concentrated on his breathing.

"He can be put down with my archers."

"Won't that catch their attention?" Zuko asked as he glanced over to the Yuyan's leader.

Cmdr. Shinu was pleased the boy was paying attention and thinking instead of reacting like a frightened sparrowkeet. "No," he said leaning back in his chair. "The crew from your ship have no reason whatsoever in being anywhere near the Yuyan Archer section of the fortress. As for the reason why you would be permitted is simple, it is known that many young men and women come here to try and make it into the Yuyan Archers. As long as no one sees you firebending, you're just another hopeful."

Iwao chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "One that has so far shown more potential than many I've seen in the last year."

The look Zuko gave the Yuyan's leader was one of skepticism. He knew he wasn't that good at anything when compared to others. He shook his head slightly deciding to think on it later. "What about Lt. Jee's injuries? Can Physician Nyao Yen do anything to save his eye?" he asked, looking down at the toes of his boots. "He… as much as I didn't get along with most of my ship's crew, he.. Lt. Jee is a good officer and ship's captain. I don't want to see him forced out of service because it." He looked up at the Commander, missing the subtle look of approval and pride on the older man's face.

"Well, short of having a Water Tribe waterbender work their healing skills…."

Both men saw the sudden change of expression on the young prince. This was the first time either of them had ever seen his streak of unthinking impulsiveness that tended to get him into trouble. "That's it! If we can find a Water Tribe healer.. I can pay them…and even if they won't come willingly… I'm sure… "

"Prince Zuko… Stop!" Cmdr. Shinu barked.

"What?!" the boy snapped back.

"Stop and think. Plan and organize before you make such wild leaps," Cmdr. Shinu said, leaning forward and clasping his hands together on his desk. "We have at the least, four days before Capt. Tsutomu and the _Shori _return."

Zuko winced, drawing back in on himself again, but this time in thought rather than fear. "I…I need to locate a Water Tribe Healer first. Second, I need to know how much they will charge… no, wait. I need to know if they would be willing to travel second, then I need to know how much to pay them. After that I would need to make travel arrangements."

"Good, you're thinking instead of leaping blindly." Cmdr. Shinu praised. "After lunch, I'll ask Sgts. Akira and Mako to help you move to your new quarters. We'll have to postpone your evening lessons when Gen. Iroh and your ship's crew arrives, but I'll see to it you have the scrolls to study still."

"Yes Commander Shinu," Zuko said. He chewed on his bottom lip as the Commander called for one of the morning shift guards to have lunch brought up. Once the man was gone, he took a deep breath then let it out. "Commander Shinu, I wish to apologize for snapping at you. It was uncalled for."

The Commander nodded his head, "Apology accepted My Prince."

During the process of moving, Zuko encouraged by Kasai to talk with the two Sergeants. When he was first introduced to the two men, he had been given permission to address them by their name instead of rank. He rarely did so though, feeling it wasn't his place to be so familiar with the men. "Mako? Akira? Do either of you know of any Water Tribe Healers in the area? Or know anyone that might know of one?"

The two traded glances, shrugging. It was Akira that answered the Prince. "We're both from the homeland and have only been here about a year now. You'll have more luck asking someone that's from the colonies."

Mako set down the portable lap desk and bundle of scrolls he'd been carrying where indicated in the small room. "Try amongst the Yuyan Archers. Some of the younger ones are from the colonies originally and may know where to find a waterbending healer."

Zuko nodded his thanks, then paused in thought. "You don't have to answer me, but... how did you both become Hono-Yingzi?" He'd been curious but neither had seemed very approachable even if they did treat him like a younger sibling most of the time.

"We were born into it. Even those who are non-benders are given a place within the Hono-Yingzi," Akira said as he placed what he had been carrying down on the bunk. "Only in the rarest of times will a new bloodline be added, so if you're looking to become one kid, you're out of luck."

"Don't get us wrong, you're good but you have a different path than ours," Mako added.

Zuko nodded, both pleased and disappointed at the same time. To be called 'good' by men who were raised in the discipline was indeed praise, but to be refused just because of who he had been born to stung his pride. "Thank you again, Sgt. Mako, Sgt. Akira, for your assistance in seeing me moved to my new quarters." He bowed to the two men.

"You're welcome My Prince," Sgt. Mako replied with a bow as well.

"No problem kid," Sgt. Akira said as he reached out and ruffled the boy's hair playfully which earned him a hard jab to his side from his partner as well as a scolding as they left.

It took less than an hour for Zuko to arrange his quarters to his liking. Everything was clean, neat and well organized for easy location. Changing into one of his Yuyan training uniforms, he grabbed his gear and headed off to meet with Iwao. The uniforms were a form of high praise and gentle let down. The Yuyan Archer's Leader had told him he was very good for a beginner and showed a nice improvement in a short period of time, but he would never become a Yuyan no matter how good he was for the simple fact he had been born a firebender. It showed how determined he was that he had not only learned but became highly skilled with weapons even as he learned and improved upon his firebending, something no other firebender had done since Fire Lord Sozin's time at least. When he arrived at the current designated practice area, he bowed to Master Iwao and the group of men with him in apology for being late.

Iwao nodded, indicating the boy should take his place and begin. The man walked slowly up and down the line, watching with a critical eye, those young men and women who were vying for a coveted position within the Yuyan Archers. It was sad that Zuko, who was not only younger than everyone else as well as being a firebender, was already better with so little training. But being a Yuyan was more than just knowing how to shoot an arrow from a bow. One had to know everything there was about archery, the bow as well as the arrows and how they were crafted. He stood behind Zuko for several minutes, watching as the boy placed five arrows in a very tight grouping. Just as the boy was about to take a sixth shot, he quickly and quietly stepped close and covered the boys eyes. He heard the startled indrawn hiss of a breath and felt the boy stiffen. The longer he held his hands over the boys eyes, the more tremors he could feel. "Breath…." he whispered. "You are safe. Just breath."

The panic induced tension slowly drained from Zuko's body as he went through a mantra _'He won't harm me, I'm safe, he will let me go if I ask, I'm safe'_ over and over. "Master Iwao?" he finally asked after what felt like forever, relieved his voice didn't crack.

"Good. Very good, you did not drop your stance this time," Iwao spoke quietly. While experienced Yuyan would mentor the initiates normally, Prince Zuko was neither an initiate nor was he at the point of trusting anyone else yet. "Still yourself, listen and remember. Take your shot when you feel ready."

Slowing and taking deeper breaths, Zuko did as he was instructed. He stilled and listened as he had been shown. The thudding of arrows into the practice targets, the sound of a slight breeze rippling across still vibrating fletching and arrow shafts ahead of him. The creak of bow staves bending, the twanging of bow strings being released and the instructor giving orders in a firm, yet quietly confident voice droned to his left. If it wasn't for the hands covering his eyes and the solid presence at his back, he might not have even noticed Iwao. In his mind's eye he pictured the target, his five arrows already in a tightly packed. A deep breath in and out as he released the arrow followed by a smooth unhindered draw of another one. The bow did not get a chance to stop vibrating before he had the arrow seated, drawn back and let fly once more. He repeated the pattern over and over until his quiver was empty, only then did he slowly lower the bow.

If the boy had been born non-bender nor the son of anyone but Fire Lord Ozai, there would have been a serious fight between his Yuyan Archers and the Hono-Yingzi for who got to claim the boy as their own, Iwao thought as he slowly lowered his hands to Zuko's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "You have done good. Keep it up and you may one day give my Archers a serious bit of competition."

Zuko opened his eyes and looked at the target. There was a cluster of white fletched arrows so tightly packed that several of them had had their fletchings sheared off. His good eye widened in surprise. He wasn't even sure he'd hit the target let alone group the arrows like he had, with his eyes covered. Tilting his head back and to the side, he grinned at the Yuyan. "I did it," he said.

"You did," Iwao confirmed with a pleased smile. He turned his head nodding to the men who were instructing this group. Calls of "Hold! At ease!" echoed loudly as the men and women froze before lowering their bows, stepping back and turning around. When he got the confirming nod that everyone was in their place, he lead Zuko to the target for closer examination. "You still hit to the right and up some due to the difference in the vision between your left and right eye. There is nothing that can correct that except continued training to compensate," he explained as he pointed out where Zuko should have hit and where he actually hit. "Your placement otherwise is very good for your level of training." He used a combination of praise and critique that he had found worked the best when dealing with the young prince. "Now, retrieve your arrows and follow me." He let the boy go and stepped away, not bothering to wait around as he headed towards one of the workshop and supply sheds.

"Yes Master Iwao," Zuko said as he grasp the shafts and tugged, pulling the group out of the target as one bundle. He bent down and gathered up the sheared fletchings as well before trotting off after the Yuyan.

"Tao," Iwao called out as he entered the large shed.

A middle-aged Yuyan made his way through the stacks of barrels, crates and other assorted items. "Yes Mater Iwao?"

"You will show this young one how we make and maintain our equipment. Release him in time for supper." Iwao gestured to Zuko who had caught up with him finally.

"Yes Master Iwao," he said with a nod. "This way boy," he motioned for the young teenager to follow.

"Thank you Master Iwao," Zuko said with a bow before following after the other Yuyan. Kasai had joined him again and was once more perched on his shoulder. He smiled as he reached up with his free hand to scratch her head. When he reached the back area which was the workshop, she hopped off his shoulder, onto a lidded barrel out of the way. "Thank you Master Tao for taking the time to impart your knowledge to me," he said with a bow. He could remember a time when he would be the one demanding everyone bow to him instead of the other way around.

"Just Tao will do boy, I'm no master," he commented as he settled on a tall stool in front of his work space. "Your name boy?"

"Zuko." He debated for a moment about using the other name but somehow it didn't seem right.

"And what are you called?" Tao asked shrewdly.

"Xue."

"Show me how you take care of your gear then Xue," Tao ordered, watching the boy with a critical eye. He only had to correct him twice. The first was showing him a trick using the toes of his boot when un-stringing the bow and the second was the proper way of coiling the bowstring. "Better than most," was the only comment the man made. "Now, let's see what shape your arrows are in." He was grueling and meticulous teacher when it came to the care and crafting of the Yuyan's equipment. He was also quite persnickety when it came to the fletching of the arrows. Not just any feather would do. The primary and secondary flight feathers along with the tail feathers of turkey-geese were the only feathers he would use. The feathers were easily and readily available, could be dyed the proper color without compromising the feather itself and were uniform between birds.

"Tao?" Zuko asked as he sorted the feathers by size. "You've been here for a while now right?"

"Aye Xue, that I have. Why do you ask?"

"Do you…. do you possibly know of any waterbending healers in this area?" Zuko tried not to get his hopes up, but his expression betrayed his feelings.

The master fletcher tilted his head to the side, looking at the boy for several long moments. He had a sneaky feeling the only reason Iwao assigned the boy to him was due to where he was from. "I might. But I can tell you, that if you are looking to be rid of that scar-"

"No!" Zuko shouted then winced. "No…." he said much quieter. "In the next two to three days, my former crew will be arriving. There are several men who are injured. The worst is Lt. Jee, the captain of the ship." He looked up at the ceiling a moment then to Kasai as she came to perch on his shoulder again, rubbing her head against his scarred cheek, crooning softly as she did. "I.. never got along with the crew for various reasons. It was mostly my own fault." He swallowed, reaching up and scratching his companion's head. "To find a waterbending healer and hope they will consent to travel here to heal those men. It's the least I can do as an apology for the way I've acted and all they have been through because of me." He looked down and away as he fiddled absently with one of the discarded feathers. "The sooner they are back on their feet, the sooner they can get on with their lives as well."

Tao raised an eyebrow at the boy. Very few kids would admit to being wrong, especially those of the nobility, they always seemed to have an attitude that said 'I'm never wrong, its someone elses fault'. "Even if your mind is confused and your spirit is in turmoil, your heart's in the right place." He reached over and patted the boy in his hand, mostly to get him to stop fiddling with the blasted feather. "Mind the feather, it might not be up to par for the main archers, they can still be used for the trainees."

"Sorry," Zuko mumbled, still not use to being touched let alone shown approval by those in charge. He'd been on the receiving end of disapproval far too long.

"Have you ever been to Xilin Gol?"

"Yes." The corner of Zuko's mouth lifted in a partial smile. "I spent Summer Solstice there and enjoyed the celebrations."

"Good," Tao commented as he picked up the tray with the sorted feathers, moving it to his place at the bench then put another tray with unsorted feathers back in front of the boy. Prince or not, he wasn't going to let the boy mope, angst or slack off. "Ask to be allowed to go back. My niece lives there. She can provide you with more information about healers in the area. Especially waterbending healers. Last I heard, she works with the town guard."

"Thank you sir," Zuko said in honest appreciation.

Tao just grunted and continued working, showing the Prince how to select the feathers, how to clean them, the bleaching and dying process as well as how they are trimmed and cut. By the time the horn announcing dinner sounded, he had imparted plenty of information. Now how much of that the Prince would remember and or even use, well that was up to the boy.

For Zuko, dinner was spent as usual with Cmdr. Shinu and Iwao. He presented what he had found out, his plans and what he could offer in payment as well as protection against the standing order to capture and imprison waterbenders. Both men approved of his plans and helped him fine tune one or two issues. By the time dinner was over with the Commander was sending for his gear, which had been stored away in one of the locked and guarded storage areas. The look of amused disbelief from both as he pulled the jade tablets out of his travel pack had him blinking in puzzlement as he scratched his head. Iwao was snickering as Cmdr. Shinu just shook his head at the folly of children. Zuko put back six the tablets on the Commander's recommendations, instead he took the pouch full of coins as well the remaining five tablets. Iwao received a note from Tao along with a message scroll while he was sorting through the rest of his gear. He took both as they were handed to him, taking time to read the note. The message scroll was for Tao's niece, Hoshi, vouching for his sincerity and stating this was not an attempt to entrap a waterbender.

Early the next morning, just before sunrise. "Remember My Prince, I am giving you four days. That's one day there, one day back and two days to locate a waterbending healer and broker a deal. If I have not received any message explaining a delay by sunset on the fourth day, I will order my men to find you and bring you back." Cmdr. Shinu said. "Do you understand?"

Zuko was a little annoyed about being given such a short span of time, but he also understood the reasoning behind it. "Yes Commander."

"Good. Safe Journey." Cmdr. Shinu gestured for the gates to be opened for Prince Zuko. He watched as the boy's ostrich horse took off eagerly as soon as it was allowed, for like the boy, the animal had been cooped up as well. "Leave the gates open, supplies are scheduled to arrive today. Just post extra until shift change," he ordered to his sub-commander as he turned and headed back to the tower for breakfast and his own work.


	8. Intersection

Intersection

by Phantom Chajo

(A/N: Thank you to those that have reviewed, followed and fav'ed. I may not reply but I do read the reviews. And naturally with the holidays, I may slow down even more on posting. All depends on who wants me to do what, when and where at. I hope all those that are reading this story will have safe and happy holiday season. I also blame Guild Wars 2 and their second season of the Living World for distracting me from writing. Must… get… Achievements!

In general I like to try and avoid fight scenes simply because I don't know diddly about fighting with any type weapons or various forms of Martial Arts. I fudge.. a lot… but at least when I do write them, I make em half-way decent I'd like to think.

And.. I'm sure you're getting tired of author notes and flashbacks.. but I hate to say it, the voice for Iroh in LoK does NOT fit the face/looks. I don't care if it is the same voice actor that did Zuko in ATLA, they really should have picked someone with a bit 'older' sounding voice, not one that sounds like an angsty teenager still…..)

~~ ( - ) ~~

_Early the next morning, just before sunrise. "Remember My Prince, I am giving you four days. That's one day there, one day back and two days to locate a waterbending healer and broker a deal. If I have not received any message explaining a delay by sunset on the fourth day, I will order my men to find you and bring you back." Cmdr. Shinu said. "Do you understand?"_

_Zuko was a little annoyed about being given such a short span of time, but he also understood the reasoning behind it. "Yes Commander."_

"_Good. Safe Journey." Cmdr. Shinu gestured for the gates to be opened for Prince Zuko. He watched as the boy's ostrich horse took off eagerly as soon as it was allowed, for like the boy, the animal had been cooped up as well. "Leave the gates open, supplies are scheduled to arrive today. Just post extra until shift change," he ordered to his sub-commander as he turned and headed back to the tower for breakfast and his own work._

~~ ( - ) ~~

The trip to Xilin Gol was an easy one. Zuko made it there in time to get a good supper at the inn he had stayed at last time he was here. He also took advantage of the baths the inn offered as part of the costs. A part of him was concerned that not smelling of ostrich horse and road dust would not convey the severity of his request, but the greater part decided that being clean far outweighed everything else. And from what little he had learned from his uncle, being neat, clean and respectful when going into negotiations meant you were serious but not desperate. Also going in with an arrogant, superior attitude was a sure way to either fail at the negotiations or cause the price to exceed expectations. He had learned that lesson very early in his exile and had let his uncle handle it ever since.

A thought occurred to Zuko as he settled into the hot water to soak. Maybe that was how his uncle was able to afford so many trinkets, odds and ends. By negotiating the lowest possible price then pocketing the rest. That thought was chased by another. That if he had been skimming the budget money, his uncle had been stealing from the rest of the men on the ship above and beyond what they foolishly bet on Pai Sho with. If that was so, his uncle was in truth no better than any of the nobles he had meet in his life. Saying one thing, doing another, then doing something else completely behind the backs of his family and allies. It was a proven fact he couldn't trust his immediate family, so why trust his uncle?

Kasai butted the side of Zuko's head then started scolding him. When she was satisfied he had broken out of the downward spiral of his thoughts she nodded smartly before sliding into the water to join him for a soak. There were times she really missed the ability to speak, but he understood her well enough that it wasn't too bad. Just took a bit to get the more complicated ideas across.

Dinner was a simple, quiet affair for the pair. Afterwards they returned to Zuko's room where he spent some time going over what he wanted to say to the healer, if and when he got to meet them. Kasai sat regally at the foot of the bed as Zuko tried various methods. The first try was a regal and haute noblesse attitude that basically demanded everyone bow and follow his demands earned him a snout in the air and a turned back. The second was a sycophantic fawning that was a favorite move amongst the court nobles who were trying to get what they wanted, which had Kasai gagging and hacking like she was about to cough up a feather-furball.

"That bad?" Zuko asked with a wince as he scratched the back of his head before flopping backwards on the bed with a sigh. He shifted slightly as she climbed on top of him and settled herself. Unlike say a cat-owl who instinctively knew which pressure points to put all their weight on, she spread herself out across his stomach and chest evenly distributing her weight. Though honestly it wasn't like she weighed much, he was fairly sure his armor weighed more than she did and he had worn it from sunrise to sunset most of the time when he was aboard his ship. He obliged her by scratching her head, under her chin, down her back and between her wings, eliciting a thrumming, churring purr from her as he did. He laughed softly as she oozed herself off him, curling up next to his head before falling asleep. "Good Idea," he murmured as he extinguished the lamp and settled himself for sleep.

~~ ( - ) ~~

Zuko sat up and blinked a few times. He was in what looked to be his mother's favorite garden again. The flowers in full bloom, the trees covered in lush foliage and the turtleducks swimming around in the small pond. He turned his head when he heard his name being called.

"Zuko, what are you doing here this time?" Lu Ten asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Wrinkling his nose, Zuko reached up and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know… I'd just gone to bed." His eyes widened suddenly. "Did something happen to me?"

Lu Ten looked around a few moments then shook his head, "No. You're fine as far as anyone of us know." He tilted his head to the side as if listening to something or someone. "Oh!" He nodded his head as he uncrossed his arms and moved across the springtime grass. "Don't worry, apparently your companion brought you across since she had to report in."

"Kasai?" Zuko asked, eyebrow raising in surprise.

"Is that what you call her?" Lu Ten asked with a grin as he settled himself next to his cousin. "It fits her. So what have you been up to since the last time we had a chance to talk? Getting into trouble again or managing to stay out of it?"

"Why? What's her name? She can write but I can't read it. Looks like something I saw down in the archives when I was looking through the history scrolls, but it still didn't make sense. We haven't had much of a chance to work anything out yet." Zuko leaned against his cousin, enjoying the familial comfort. "I guess I've been staying out of trouble. I'm learning archery from the Yuyan and how to be even more stealthy from a pair of Hono-Yingzi."

Eyebrows shot up to his hairline as Lu Ten let out a whistle. "Nice cousin, very nice! You're lucky, neither group is known for teaching just anyone. You'll be one of the best trained, sneakiest Fire Lords in the history of the Fire Nation."

"Maybe," Zuko said with a frown. "If I get to go back." He smiled again as he looked up at his cousin. "I.. I like traveling around. I'm learning all sorts of things."

"Like what?"

"Like how bad the war actually is." Zuko thought about it a moment then mentally shrugged. His cousin was dead and this was the spirit world, it wasn't like what he was about to say would get back to his father very easily, if at all. "Did you know the Fire Nation military isn't happy with father? A great number of the men and women are tired and just want it to end, win, lose or draw. It's bad on the land as well. I've seen places that are now ruins because they refused to give up."

Lu Ten nodded. "Yes, I know. I meet with all our men and women as they cross over and hear their grievances. And yes, earth is stubborn like that as well, refusing to give up till there is nothing left for either side." He wrapped an arm around Zuko's shoulder and hugged him close. "That is why I know you will be one of the greatest Fire Lords in the history of the Fire Nation."

Zuko still didn't quite believe his cousin's declaration. "I guess, if you say so."

"I do. Now how about a game of Pai Sho while we wait on your companion?"

Zuko made a face. "But I'm lousy at that game!"

Lu Ten just burst out laughing.

~~ ( - ) ~~

Zuko woke a little after dawn with Kasai sprawled half across him. The pleasant feeling of good dreams and a full night's rest lulled him back into a state of hazy half-sleep. It was the sensation of being stared at that finally roused him once more. Barely opening one eye allowed him to spot his watcher. Kasai was fully awake, sitting on his stomach staring at him. A glance to the shuttered window told him it was a little after sunrise and time to get up.

The day proceeded as a fairly normal seeming day. Zuko and Kasai had breakfast after letting the innkeeper know he would be staying at least one more day, then he took the time to check on Tayo before he headed towards the town's garrison. All Tao had told him was that the person he was looking for was named Hoshi, a female, a non-bender and worked at the garrison in Xilin Gol. It was up to him to figure the rest out.

From the guards at the garrison gates Zuko was directed to the to the officer in charge of personnel. The man took one look at him, shook his head not even bothering to listen to what he had to say and sent him off in another direction as he returned to arguing with the requisitioning officer about 'Just why do we need a dozen dancing girl costumes?' followed by 'I don't care how cheap you got them, you still haven't explained WHY you acquired them in the first flaming place!'. He exchanged looks with Kasai, shrugged and continued on his way to the to the recruiting office and the officer in charge. He again didn't get to say anything before he was summarily judged on first appearance.

"Sorry son, we don't accept anyone in the fighting ranks with injuries such as yours, the best I can do is get you into the support ranks."

"It's good that there is a place for anyone with injuries who wish to support our men and women, sir," Zuko replied. "And no sir, I'm not here to join. I'm under age by two years, my cousin served and died during the siege of Ba Sing Se, I have an uncle who also served and is retired. My father never served, had no desire to serve and doesn't care for our men and women."

The recruitment officer looked up from his paperwork finally. "Then why are you here? And does your parents or guardians know you are here?" the officer asked in return. It was obvious from the boy's speech pattern he was well educated and even with the patch, the scarring could still be seen around his eye.

"I was told to come here sir. I'm looking for a female non-bender by the name of Hoshi. All I was told was she works here at the garrison," Zuko said as he pulled the scroll case out of his travel bag. "As for my parents," he looked away a moment then back. "My father threw me out, I don't know where my mother is. I was seperated from my unofficial guardian half a year ago."

"Who sent you?" the officer asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Yuyan Tao of Pohuai Stronghold."

"Is he your official guardian?" This time the recruitment officer eyed the scar a little closer. The patch hid a lot of the scar and the eye itself, but the sheer size and positioning ment it was no accident that caused it.

Zuko didn't like the line of questioning already, but knew if he tried to run it would just cause more trouble than needed (and he knew he couldn't manage a convincing lie to save his life). "The Hogo-sha law was invoked in my behalf already. They are just waiting to find a place I can go." All of which was true to a certain degree if looked at from an odd angle. He started chewing on the inside of his lip as he waited for the officer's response.

If the Hogo-Sha Law had been invoked, then it was a good chance the scroll was a request for Weapon Master Hoshi to take the boy in. "Hoshi is out on the weapons training field right now with a new batch of soldiers. Go through the northern gate to get there."

"Thank you sir," Zuko said with a polite bow before departing as fast as he could without running. It wasn't that hard for him to locate the training field. Once he found a spot that gave him a good view, he watched the weaponmaster put the group through their paces. He noted that there were easily three times as many men as there were women. It took a few moments digging through his memory for the tidbit of statistical information about recruits but he found it. Most women who joined the ranks tended to go into the Home Guard, though by no means all did, while the men went into the fighting ranks. He'd seen enough female firebenders in position of authority to know they did just as well as their male counterparts, sometimes even better. He also noted there were more than a dozen firebenders standing around the training field heckling the recruits and the weaponmaster.

"You! Boy! Come here!" a female voice bellowed.

Zuko looked around a moment before realizing he was the one the person was yelling at. "Ma'am?" he called back.

"Is that blade just for show or do you know how to use it?" the weaponmaster asked, fisted hands on her hips as she turned to glare at the firebenders who started to gather together.

Kasai settled on her normal spot, perched/draped on Zuko's shoulder and down his back with her rear feet gripping the sturdy material of his bag. He neither shrank away nor did he act boastful like some he'd seen do. The first would draw attention to himself, the second would result in becoming the primary target, he could ill-afford either action at the moment. Instead he reached up and scratched Kasai under her chin, acting calm and relaxed just as he'd been shown, "I've had some training Ma'am."

"Congratulations, you've just been volun-told to assist me in knocking the bright shiny newness off these hot-headed idiots fresh from the home islands," the weaponmaster commented as she removed her hands from her hips and crossed them over her chest. "I'll even make this fair, I'll start out armed with only a spear like most of our hard working non-bending men and women use. If and I do mean IF you are able to take me down, my recruits and I will take up your gate duties for one week."

There were murmurs amongst the gathered firebenders accompanied by smirks and taunts at the non-benders about how they had better be prepared to stand gate duty.

Hoshi held her hand up, making an abrupt gesture. "BUT if I take you down, you lot will get the pleasure of KP and stable duty for a month!"

"And if the kid takes any of us down?" called one firebender. The laughter that followed was raucous.

Hoshi smirked. "If the kid there takes you down, not only will you get that nice month long tour of the kitchens and stables, you'll get to go through training with my recruits. Just as if you were a non-bender. Sound fair boys? Or are you a bunch of smoke-pots? All show and blow but no flame to back it up?"

Zuko's eyebrow ended up at his hairline. Never had he heard such a combination of insults in all his time spent with the men on his ship. He learned that the Navy had the reputation for being the foulest mouths in the history of the Fire Nation Military but this woman would give his men a run for their money. On second thought, it might be a bad idea for them to meet.

Hoshi turned to the boy and grinned. "Don't worry kid. Give it your best, but don't do anything stupid and foolish like getting yourself singed. There's no shame if you surrender. Would rather see that then you get hurt. Besides, the garrison commander would have my hide if I let that happen," she said as she held her hand out for a spear from one of the recruits. "Alright you lot, clear the field. I want you to watch closely, we'll be going over this after I'm done." General groans answered her as the men and women obediently cleared off the field and spread out to watch. "Oh, and kid, you may want to find a spot for your bag and pet."

"She's not my 'pet'. She's my companion," Zuko groused as he looked around for a spot to stash his bag and hat. Not finding any place he felt was secure enough, he mentally shrugged and kept both on. Besides, it would be good practice. Instead he held his arm out letting Kasai move down to his forearm where with an upward toss to help, she took to wing and started circling the field. "Ready," he called out as he pulled his blades, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards slightly as he separated them.

Hoshi let out a bark of laughter as she saw him take the dual dao apart. "Alright you ash for brains, let's see if your komodo-rhino mouths have overloaded your sparrowkeet rear ends!" She lit into the firebenders with little to no warning. After all, an enemy wouldn't give fair warning so neither would she. Hard, unfair lessons now made for a better chance at surviving the front lines later. She used the spear's butt end more often than not, going for feet, knees, arms, torso and yes, even the groin if left unprotected. She ducked, swerved, jumped and avoided all the fire sent her way with seemingly practiced ease.

Zuko meanwhile was dealing with his own group of firebenders. They seemed to think he was an easy target being younger, smaller, unarmored and 'handicapped' thanks to the patch over his left eye. He proved them wrong with frightening ease. He kept up with them when they realized he wasn't a pushover, even going so far as to smirk at them when they missed. Like the weaponmaster, he used non-lethal attacks with either the flat of his blades or the dull back edge, but due to the nature of his weapon he couldn't go for just any openings he was given.

By the time she was done, Hoshi had every single one of her opponents down on the ground groaning while she hadn't even broken a sweat. "Come on boys, is that all you got?" she nudged the nearest one with the toe of her boot getting another groan. "Quit playing with em!" she bellowed at the boy and his two opponents. "Take em down, you're wasting vital time. Reinforcements could arrive in the next few minutes." Now who she was talking to was up for anyone's guess since it applied equally to both sides.

Zuko could tell that this pair had been trained together before joining. No words were needed, just looks. This fight would end in either a retreat or a draw depending on who's 'side' arrived first. He finally found a pattern and was able to take advantage of it though. The first firebender he nicknamed 'Zhao' for the way he went for attacks to the back and blindsides. The second he dubbed 'Jee' because he kept to the more honorable tactics and was steadfast in his methods. He sensed it before he felt it, the heat of the fireball coming at his back as he ducked to 'Jee's' side, avoiding a blast of flames. Twisting around, dropping low he took 'Jee's' feet out from under him with his left leg as he swept his right blade upwards knocking the fireball back into 'Zhao's' face, causing him to stumble backwards to avoid getting hit with his own fire. Continuing the motion on around, he used his left blade's flat side to smack into the back of 'Jee's' helmet causing a gong like sound to ring out as the metal took the brunt of the impact. The hit did little damage to the downed man due to the slight padding on the inside of the helmet, though it did cause it to tip forward partially blinding the firebender. He dropped further into a tucked position before rolling backwards over 'Jee', using the man as a sort of cushion and his weight as a means to keep the man down still while preventing him from getting off any attacks at the same time. When he came up into a crouch, he rocked forward and dropped his knee into the downed bender's solar plexus, flipping his right blade over and putting it close to the man's throat. "Surrender or he 'dies'!" he called out.

About this time is when the garrison commander arrived after hearing of the commotion on the training field. "Alright Hoshi, what in Agni's name is going on here?" he asked (demanded) in exasperation. He had to deal with the weaponmaster's antics with new arrivals at least once a month.

"Sir. Which side are you this time? Friend or foe?" she asked instead.

The garrison commander looked the situation over for a few moments, especially with the standoff between the boy and the two firebenders. Usually he would play 'friend' thus providing the downed men 'backup' to smooth over their pride a little. This time though he decided to play differently. He already had reports of the one particular firebender causing problems because he was both noble born and better trained than the rest, practically lording over everyone equal or lower ranked than him. With a smirk, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Foe."

Hoshi grinned. "Boy! Your backup just arrived, what will you do?"

Zuko didn't move an inch as he thought about the situation for several moments. "If they surrender, take them hostage. If the commander they are assigned to is either well placed or has the authority, trade them back for any of my own men or women. If not then use them to either force the commander to give ground, by either making it too expensive in the cost of lives or resources, or as bait for either a trap or a distraction."

The commander was impressed and so was Hoshi. Not many kids would think of such plans. "Impressive young man," the commander said. "Now would you mind letting my men go?"

"Sorry Sir, neither one has given me their answers yet," Zuko replied. "Again, will you surrender?"

'Jee' didn't need much prompting. "Surrender."

"What's your reasoning soldier?" the commander asked.

"If I surrender, it means I live for a little while longer. And the longer I live the better the chance of me overhearing important information which if I can escape or get the message out, gives my comrades a better chance of rescuing me. If I can't escape then by Agni's bright light or The Face Stealer's dark lair, I can make them regret taking me hostage." With his answer the blade was removed from his neck and the weight from his chest. As he sits up, he removes his helmet to run a hand through his hair, checking his topknot in the process. "Damn kid, you're good," he says with a grin. "A bit sneaky, but then again it was two against one."

'Zhao' on the other hand fumed and snarled, glaring at the boy with the eyepatch. He got to his feet but hadn't really declared if he had surrendered or not. He was mad enough to see red by this point. It didn't matter anymore that it had all started because he had been the one heckling the non-benders and that he had egged the rest of his fellow benders on as well. His pride as a firebender had been singed by being taken down by a non-bender. In front of the garrison commander no less. With an angry yell, 'Zhao' stomped his right foot forward, thrusting his arms outward in front of him with his wrists almost touching, fingers curled inward yet palms facing outward. A rage fueled gout of flames shot towards the boy who was still crouched next to the other firebender.

Zoku reacted by dropping his blades, slamming his right arm into 'Jee', knocking prone once more. He thrust forward, hands slamming together in a loud crack of flesh meeting flesh before he parted them outwards to either side then yanked them upwards, creating a high, arcing wall of flame that deflected the incoming fire to either side of him and the prone firebender. He could hear little beside the loud whoosh-roar of flame impacting against flame for several long seconds before it died away. A few moments later the screams of 'Zhao' as Kasai impacted against his back, her talons latching into his armor as she screamed in rage, driving him face first into the ground. She batted her wings, mantling over the dazed firebender, tail lashing back and forth like a whip, snapping her beak at any hands that got close. "Kasai….let him go." There was a shaky, breathless quality to his voice as he slowly lowered his arms to his side, before he inelegantly dropped onto his rear. It didn't take long before he had a lap full of crooning, concerned phoenix-dragon.

'Jee' sat up cautiously, first looking in 'Zhao's' direction and watching as the garrison commander signaled for guards to haul him up and take him to the brig with instructions to have the base doctor check him over. When he turned his head in the other direction, he saw wide golden eyes staring out of a pale face framed by hair so dark brown it might as well been black. His eyes were drawn to the horrible burn scar that the, now missing, eyepatch had once covered. While shocking at first, the scar wasn't the defining features of the boy, bright, expressive molten golden eyes were. He'd heard of late bloomers but the kid looked to be in his early teens, not even an adult by Fire Nation standards. "First time bending kid?" he asked, shifting so he caught those golden eyes. He received a shake of the head in answer to his question. "First time pulling that move off?" A nod, a shake then a shrug.

The quiet was broken when Hoshi dropped into a crouch next to the pair. "So, when were you going to mention you were a bender?"

"You didn't ask, you only wanted to know if I could use the dao," Zuko muttered. "I came to deliver a scroll to you, not get into a spar with anyone here," he said a little louder as he maneuvered his arms around, still cradling Kasai, so he could pull his bag around to pull out the scroll in question.

Hoshi took the scroll, examined the seal a moment before breaking the wax and unrolling it. Her right eyebrow raised after the first few moments, then was joined by her left one. She glanced at the boy a moment then back to the scroll as she continued to read. When she was done, she rolled it back up and tucked it into her belt. She had a lot to think about before she gave her answer.

A guard came up to the trio and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Weaponmaster Hoshi, Private Shun and… young man. Commander Nishio requests your presence in his office." With hands clasp at the small of his back, he waited.

Shun nodded and stood, making sure to put his helmet back on and secure it properly. He offered his hand out to the boy to help him to his feet. He was sure his offer would be refused but was surprised when the overly warm hand of the boy took it. He held on until the boy got his feet settled under him before letting go. He would have also picked up the blades, but the weaponmaster beat him to it.

Hoshi was examining the blades and how they fit together as the quartet headed for the commander's office. "So, who taught you and why, when you can firebend?"

Zuko, who was still a bit rattled still, shrugged. "I learned under Master Piandao. He saw me one day, playing around some with some sticks likes kids do and offered to teach me. I studied under him for about half a year before he had to leave due to events occurring in his home village. Compared to the rest of my family, I'm hardly much of a firebender. At least with the dao, if something happens that causes me to lose it, I can at least defend myself." His thoughts were on the other firebender still. When he looked up and saw the expression on the man's face, all he could think about was how that could have been him in a few more years. All that anger and attitude wrapped up tightly with fuse cord and blasting jelly, just waiting to be unleashed on the least deserving people. He knew he had a temper and little patience for fools, he admitted it. Maybe, he also admitted to himself, maybe just a tiny, itsy bit, it was a good thing what had happened to him. It gave him a chance to do things right, from the start instead of muddling through trying to correct something he'd done wrong from the start.

Some two hours later, Zuko walked out of the Xilin Gol garrison, equal parts confused, relieved, and stressed, with a few other emotions warring for fourth place on the list. He was beginning to think that was his normal emotional state by now. Being confused came from the fact that the commander was another person who completely believed he was the best choice for the next Fire Lord. Relieved that the mess on the training field had been cleared up and that Private Jiro wouldn't be facing an overly harsh punishment. He was also thankful that he could set straight the truth behind the scar and his banishment, especially after hearing some of the rumors and false claims as to what happened and why. He was still stressing though over whether or not Hoshi knew of any waterbending healers who would be willing to travel to Pohuai Stronghold. He had somehow made it back to the inn without realizing it, so deep in thought was he. "Stupid.. stupid…," he muttered to himself, wincing internally at his carelessness. Knowing it would be close to sundown when the inn served dinner, he had time to waste seeing how it was just a little past highnoon. After taking a few minutes to inform the owner that he would be taking his ostrich horse out for a bit and that he would be back by dinner, he headed to the stables to saddle her up.

An hour later, Zuko found himself on the right bank of the river enjoying the peaceful solitude. He had had Tayo long enough to know the hen wouldn't just go wandering off if he left her untied and had removed the saddle so she foraged around the clearing. Little did he know, Kasai could communicate with the hen and had been the primary reason the ostrich horse stuck around acting more like a guard beast than riding animal. He had removed his vest, shirt and boots, fixed his hair up into a sloppy topknot and rolled his pants up to the knees, unaware he was being watched from across the river.

The hen moved slowly around the edge of the clearing, one eye on her human the other on the lookout for anything that could be a danger to him. There was a few rattlings from the underbrush but a vicious stomp of a clawed foot followed by a snap of a powerful beak quickly persuaded whatever it was, that this was not a place to be. A clucked bray of satisfaction as she checked the area once more then moved on.

Zuko glanced over at his mount, shook his head with a chuckle and went back his firebending practice. He stood facing the river as he thought about the moves he had done when deflecting the fire back at the garrison. Slowly he went through each position, feeling the movement of his chi as he did so. A step forward, leading with his right leg. Drop to his left knee as he brought his hands together. Drawing his hands apart once more, turning his wrists so his palms faced down. Lifting, fingers curled as if grasping the top of a wall he was pulling upwards. Ending with his arms being lowered to his sides once more before standing up and stepping back to his starting position. Again and again he went through the motions, subtling refining it until it felt right. With a final look around to be sure nothing was close he went through the moves at full speed, letting his chi expand in the wake of his movements and igniting it. An arcing wall of flames exploded upwards and to the sides. Dropping his arms, the flames were extinguished leaving no evidence they ever were there to start with. He repeated the move a few more times before he started experimenting, always being sure that nothing was accidently set ablaze as he did.

Zuko let out an exhilarated laugh. It had been too long since he had just played (for lack of a better word) with his firebending. Even when his mother was still around, it had always been practice, practice, practice. Perform the katas assigned, never varying from them. When he had been banished, the lessons while different were still the same. Learn a kata, practice over and over trying to master it before learning the next but always going back to the basics to ensure they were firmly ingrained. Always serious, never for just something to do. He condensed his chi down into a small ball, bouncing it from hand to hand before kicking his foot up to make it go higher. Shifting from foot to foot, he continued to kick the small flaming sphere into the air. Another kick sent it further into the air, giving him time to backflip into a handstand only to catch the sphere between the soles of his feet. He didn't even consider the fact he could have been burned, it was his fire, his chi, therefore he had no reason to fear it. Like a warm living creature, it responded to him in ways only another firebender could understand.

Zuko craned his head forward, looking down/up as he felt his chi ripple then expand as another's chi swirled around and joined it. The sensation was like honey gold sunlight pouring over him. Warmth surrounded and caressed him, offered him the boundless love and affection of an older, wiser and more experienced companion without any demands in return. Someone to talk to about anything and everything, to share secrets, fears, desires and dreams with, someone who would not turn him away no matter how much he whined and raged, someone who would protect him and in return he could protect. A perfect partner in every sense of the word. Sharp talons delicately gripped his feet as Kasai landed on them. She scooped up the ball of fire with her forefeet and stretched upwards, wings outspread for additional balance as she offering the sphere to the heavens. She tossed the ball up, twisted her neck to catch it on the way down letting it roll down her back before catching it with her tail. Zuko laughed again, shifted his balance to one hand, the other held out as counterbalance as he bent one leg at the knee. The pair moved together as they continued to express the freedom of joy only innocents, animals and children seemed to posses.

~~ ( - ) ~~

When he had first been informed about the boy who had unknowingly trespassed into the tribe's territory, he had dismissed it as being some youngling who was playing hooky from his chores. When he had been told about the boy practicing firebending, he had become annoyed thinking the boy was like every other firebender. Seeking power for himself by any destructive means he could. His annoyance had become curiosity when he was told that the youngling also had a strange creature with him. The white haired man slipped away to spy on the youngling then, thinking it was just some exotic pet.

He arrived at his current place as the teenage boy worked his way through an unknown firebending form. By the time the teenager had gone through the moves a third time, he had deemed the move a good defensive style. He would have turned away and returned to the tribe but there was something about the boy he couldn't place. When the boy turned his head, exposing the scarred face, it clicked. He was looking at the banished prince of the Fire Nation. A prince who acted more like an innocent child than someone who'd been trained from birth to conquer, dominate and destroy. Even if his paternal uncle was the famed Dragon of the West, the boy would still have been tainted by Ozai's teachings. As for the creature, he saw only an unsaddled ostrich horse grazing along the sides of the river front clearing.

Once more he would have departed but he was caught in the molten gold gaze of a creature even more sacred than dragons. A creature even the history scrolls considered ancient and noble. He gripped the trunk of the tree as a sudden wave of vertigo swept over him, as if he'd just been judged yet knew not why or what had been found. It was he that broke eye contact, feeling as if he was lacking something crucial that would have made him worthy. When he looked up again, his amber-brown eyes watched as the prince innocently played with a glowing sphere of spirit fire, mimicking the moves the creature made. Unknowingly to either man or boy, the creature was teaching the prince long forgotten firebending moves. He could neither look away and leave, nor reveal himself.

Jeong Jeong blinked.

The clearing across the river was empty.

The sun had started its descent and was nearly touching the horizon if the length of the shadows was anything to go by. Somehow he had lost several hours. He should have been concerned but couldn't find it in himself to be so. He had witnessed something that only a handful of people would ever be privileged to watch. He turned and headed silently back to the tribe, debating if he should write to the Grand Lotus of what he had seen or if he could even put it to words in the first place.

~~ ( - ) ~~

Gen. Iroh stood on the observation deck of the _Eiko No Shori_, sipping tea and watching the sun slowly sink into the ocean waters. His mind was miles away, focused on his nephew and what the boy had been doing for the past half year. If the reports he received from the White Lotus Society was accurate, and they usually were, his nephew was safe and traveling around the northwestern area of the Earth Kingdom with an unusual animal companion. A companion he acquired sometime after he left Blacksmith Tatsuya in Jindo it seemed.

"A gold for your thoughts, general?"

Iroh chuckled softly. "It has been a long time since my thoughts were worth so much." He turned so that he was facing Capt. Tsutomu. "This is a fine ship you have Captain. You must be proud of her."

"I am," Capt. Tsutomu replied as he reached out to lay a hand on the deck's railing. "I've been the captain of the _Eiko No Shori_ since the day her keel was laid in the shipyards. I do not look forward to the day I lose her, either due to war or due to age." He patted the railing a moment like one would pat an old friend on the shoulder. "What can you tell me about your ship sir?" he asked. As far as he knew, that particular ship model hadn't been used in almost a century. At least according to Naval History that is.

"She is.. or was.. a fine vessel. A little old, a little battered, a little cranky, but a fine dependable vessel all things considered." Gen. Iroh finished his tea, still holding the cup and saucer though. "I probably should have taken more time in choosing a ship for Prince Zuko, but we were running close to a deadline. I had to take what was offered and I'm afraid I wasn't very knowledgeable about such things at the time. I was in the Army and my contact with the Navy was limited to transportation and supply I'm afraid. I was supremely lucky in getting Lt. Jee, Chief Engineer Hajima, Helmsmen Toru and Cook. Between the four of them, they were able to fill in the rest of the ship's crew." Gen. Iroh looked out over the deck then towards the sun sinking slowly below the waves. "I suppose I can consider myself lucky in getting a crew that knew what they were doing, even if they had less than exemplary records."

Capt. Tsutomu nodded in understanding. He had heard about the crew of misfits and was just as surprised it took almost two years before any of them turned on the banished Prince. "Yes. I hate to say it, but most of your eligible crew will end up scattered amongst coal haulers, minesweepers and other less desirable positions. Not the worst place by far for anyone coming to the end of their enlistment. The rest are, well sir, to be frank, past the age where they would be accepted even if they tried to re-enlist. They will be given a pension based on years of service and their records. Due to the fact you and your crew are, for all intent and purpose, stranded here in the Fire Nation Colonies the options will be either stay here or take the next avalible space on transports heading back to the Homeland." He had been given side orders to be as frank and honest as possible with the General in hopes the elder prince would relinquish his attempts to stir up as much trouble as possible as he searched for his nephew.

"It is a shame really," Gen. Iroh sighed. "We just had her refitted with newer systems this past spring. She would have lasted at least another handful of years at least." Or until he could convince his nephew to give up the unreasonable quest to find a person that hasn't been seen for 100 years.

"What's her name?" Capt. Tsutomu asked.

"Who's name?"

The Captain shook his head with a chuckle. "Your ship, sir. What's her name?"

Gen. Iroh's eyes widened, his eyebrows going to his non-existant hairline. "I don't know…." he frowned in thought, eyebrows coming down. "For all of the paperwork on the ship, there was neither a name nore a number designation. We just ended up referring to it as 'Prince Zuko's ship.' A shame, I would like to think that in her day, she was a glorious ship who served her nation proudly."

"Perhaps you and your crew could come up with a name to anoint her with before she's sent to the bonebreaker yards to be dismantled." All ships had names, no matter what nation they belonged to or what they were used for. It was something all sailors had in common, the belief that an unnamed ship was an unlucky ship.

Iroh nodded, raising his cup to take a sip before remembering it was empty. He glanced towards the command tower and noticed a now familiar figure through one of the windows. "Tell me Captain, do I see things that are not there, or does Physician Nyao Yen not care for my presence?" he asked. It was rare to find someone he couldn't persuade to his side.

Capt. Tsutomu just grinned. "I have never had the misfortune of being one of his patients. Don't get me wrong, he is one of the best around thus the reason he is assigned to Pohuai Stronghold. He just doesn't have the best bedside manners." He glanced to the observation deck's hatch. "Speaking of.. have a pleasant evening Gen. Iroh, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Ship's captain and Master firebender or not, Capt. Tsutomu did not wish to be caught between the men if an argument did occur. One was not forced to take sides if one was not present. "Pleasant evening to you, Physician," he said before vanishing into the command tower's interior.

Nyao Yen just snorted and crossed his arms as he moved to stand at the railing next to Gen. Iroh. "Good evening, General." His tone was clipped and annoyed sounding.

"Good evening Physician Nyao Yen. How are the men this evening?" Gen. Iroh asked in a pleasant, easy going manner. He'd been un-officially thrown out of the ship's medical bay after the physician said he'd gotten in the way one too many times so far on this short voyage.

"They are as well as can be. That Lieutenant of yours is as stubborn as a goatmule! I had to practically pour the sleep draught and pain reliever down his throat." Nyao Yen made a noise of contempt. "As if I would make an apprentice's mistake of overdosing him. I've got more years of experience than he does as a naval officer."

Gen. Iroh nodded, withholding an amused chuckle. "Tell me, what is your professional opinion on Lt. Jee's recovery? Specifically his left eye?" he asked, turning serious.

The physician uncrossed his arms, then recrossed them again in thought. "If the services of a waterbending healer have been procured, then he should recover at least 75% to 90% of his sight in that eye. If the services of such a healer has not been acquired then it will be less than 50%. Either way, it is up to Naval Headquarters Personnel division to decide if he will continue on in his career or if he will be pensioned out."

The general sighed, "That is what I am afraid of. Lt. Jee has been an outstanding officer considering all that he has had to put up with between the crew and my nephew."

Nyao Yen nodded, wishing he could say more about the general's nephew but his physician's vow and promise held his words in check. "My advice to him would be take the retirement and pension. Go back to the Homeland, find a position as a ship's captain on a merchant ship. He could make good money and even have a chance at becoming an owner of his own ship."

The thought of becoming a merchant and being free to go wherever he pleased sparked an idea in Gen. Iroh's mind. He already knew his tea and was always on the look out for new blends and better quality plants. Being able to come and go as he pleased could be a big advantage to the White Lotus Society. Set up a tea shop one one of the Fire Nation Islands, far enough away from the capital to stay out of Ozai's sight, yet close enough to keep up with the latest gossip and news. He could then leave the shop in the hands of a trusted member of the White Lotus Society as he went off to 'seek out new tea blends', going where he needed to go for the greater good of the world. "You know… that's not a bad idea," he said, reaching up to stroke his beard in thought. "Not a bad idea at all… I could finally open that tea shop I always wanted and offer games of Pai Sho on the side." He could employee Cook in the shop to serve simple meals or pastries with the tea and Jee, Hajima and Toru could be the ones running a small merchant ship to carry both goods and passengers between the Fire Nation home islands and the colonies. He'd have to talk it over with the four men, but even if they turned it down there was always others he could convince to join him. "Good night," he said absently as he turned away, heading inside the ship to his quarters.

The physician wasn't sure if what Gen. Iroh was suddenly thinking about was a good thing or not. He'd have to let Shinu and Iwao both know as soon as the ship arrived at Pohuai Stronghold. With a shake of his head, he turned away and headed back down to medical to keep an eye on his patients.

~~ ( - ) ~~

On the evening of the fourth day since leaving Pohuai Stronghold in search of a waterbending healer, Prince Zuko returned. With him came Weaponmaster Hoshi and her lover Master Healer Luava who had accepted the request after several long hours of arguments with her husband and his lover, who also happened to be Hoshi's husband. The Healer had taken only half the money Zuko brought with him as payment, saying it more than covered the costs, but she also extracted a promise that he assist her as well. Somewhere along the way Umiko had shown up. Like Luava, her mother, she was also a waterbender, but unlike her mother she cared only about learning to heal. She was also completely unrepentant about forcing her mother into taking her along (even if her rear did still sting from the spanking she got) and had declared quiet loudly, that Zuko was now HER patient and no one else was allowed to touch him. As part of the deal, Umiko had to assist her mother no matter how gross or boring it was.

Zuko was still completely confused about how the girl had gotten him to promise that he 'would not allow any other healer to see to his injuries if she was around'. That confusion was joined by the total bafflement as to why the girl had made those proclamations, because when he had asked her, she said that 'Tui had asked her to' as if that made all the sense in the world.

That particular conversation during a small break from riding, went something like this:

"I'm the only one allowed to heal you." An aggressive stance, a nod of the head and arms crossed.

Puzzled look. "Does that mean you plan on being with me always?"

"Yep!" Gleeful cheerfulness.

Confusion. "So you're saying you want to marry me?"

A huff and a roll of the eyes. "No Silly! I'm going the only one allowed to heal you."

Muffled snickering from the two older women.

"But why do you want to be my only healer?" Again puzzlement.

"Because Tui asked me to. She also said I was the only one who would get to touch you like that." Smugness.

Confusion warred with amusement, until the nature of her words sunk in. Brain breakage occurred. "No… that… you're too young.. the age gap….. your Water Tribe and I'm Fire Nation.. That… that.. no.. no no no no! You did not mean it the way you said it!" Eyes wide as they would go, a blush creeping up his neck to his face and his ears. "Gah!" He threw his arms up and beat a hasty tactical retreat when both older women burst out laughing suddenly. It didn't help that Kasai was also rolling around on the ground making strange chirping-squawks that sounded suspiciously like laughter as well.

Now it was Umiko's turn to be confused. "Mama, why did he run away? Was it something I said?"

Between gales of laughter, Luava reassured her daughter that no, she hadn't said anything wrong and that one day she'd understand.

So hours later, just as the sun was starting to touch the horizon, the group made their not so grand entrance into Pohuai Stronghold. Prince Zuko on the lead ostrich horse, with an 8 year old girl clinging like a burr to his back and two other women on their own ostrich horses following behind. He made introductions between the women and Cmdr. Shinu then escorted the trio up into the main tower to the guest rooms. Later he had to suffer amused, sly looks throughout dinner after Umiko had once more, loudly declared 'He's mine!' when asked why she wished to sit next to the Prince instead of her mother. As soon as he could, Zuko once more beat a hasty retreat.

~~ ( - ) ~~

Some time in the dark hours between midnight and dawn, the _Eiko No Shori_ made port. Prince Zuko's ship, which had been rechristened the _Kōtaigō _(Dowager Empress) during the last day of the voyage, had been cut loose and handed over to several tugboats when they had entered the bay. The injured men were first to disembark from the ship with Physician Nyao Yen after getting the message that there was a waterbending healer on hand. The group rushed up to the Stronghold's infirmary and the injured men settled in. Within moments of their arrival, Healer Luava swept in with Umiko and Zuko in tow. Hoshi knew better than to try and help so stayed in their guest rooms and continue sleeping.

Unlike Fire Nation physicians and healers who all wore rust brown robes ('you never notice the blood on them'), Luava and Umiko were wearing pale gray pants and unbleached, sleeveless linen tops. The outfits were loose enough to move around easily in but tight enough not to get in the way. Both of the waterbenders also had shoulder bags which contained a multitude of herbs and other necessities. As for Zuko, he was wearing a set of light training clothes which closely resembled the outfit he often wore while training aboard the _Kōtaigō_, except it was in a darker color gray than Luava or Umiko wore. All three of them had their hair pulled up in high topknots to keep it out of their way. Behind them came a group of the kitchen staff carrying a small, freestanding copper kettle and its stand along with several buckets filled to the brim with water.

"You remember how to purify the water Umi?" Lauva asked as she moved to check on the first of the five men. She wanted a quick assessment as to who she would start working on first. Just from the look of the last man they brought in, she knew he would take the longest and require the most out of her.

"Yes mama," Umiko said as she started bending the water from the first bucket into the air where she kept it moving as she removed the impurities. Those she let fall into the now empty bucket while the rest of the water went into the kettle. With a frown she looked at the rippling water for several moments then shook her head. "Can you warm this up for me Zuko?" she asked, turning bright blue on the prince.

The prince glanced over at the healer before nodding. "What exactly will I be doing?" he asked as he placed his hands on the outside of the copper kettle, breathed in deep then let it out slowly. The metal started to heat up slow and evenly. He watched as the water warmed to the point where steam rose gently from the surface.

Luava moved onto the next two men, checking them over as she mentally revised her list. "What are the benefits of using warm water versus using cold water for healing?" she asked. There was no sense in wasting an opportunity to teach her daughter some good habits.

The black haired, bright blue eyed girl frowned in thought as she started circling her hands, palm down, over the kettle causing the water to start to swirl. "Cold water is good when you need to reduce swelling, numb an area or both." The tip of Umiko's tongue protruded from the corner of her mouth as she kept the warm water moving, removed addition impurities brought out with heating it, and remember her lessons. "Warm water… umm… it's more gentle, less of a shock."

"Which means?"

"Warm water is best when dealing with internal injuries," Umiko said with a smile.

The Healer nodded. "That's correct." She went on with several different topics, from general everyday healing to that used for severe cases or even trauma. As she did, she looked through several storage chests, pulling out a couple of basins and a stack of clean towels and scrub clothes. She turned at the clearing of a throat and nodded. "Physician Nyao Yen."

"Healer Lauva," Nyao Yen replied. In his hands was a mug and a skin of the infamous Yuyan Rum. "You owe Iwao for this Prince Zuko," he said as he handed the items over to the healer then moved out of the way to watch.

After setting the two items to the side, she lined up three basins on the infirmary work bench. "Increase the heat of the water please." When the water was really steaming she made a scooping gesture, causing a large globe of water to emerge from the kettle. A little more bending and it was split into two then lowered into the awaiting basins. Into the first went some salt crystals, the second was just plain water and the third was left empty. She then nodded to the man she had decided was the first to be healed.

Since all of the injured except Lt. Jee were able to move on their own, the man in question moved to the indicated stool next to the bench. The only thing he was wearing was his fundoshi.

From her bag she pulled two small jars with their accompanying spoons. She handed both to Nyao Yen. "One half scoop each into the mug then fill to about three fingers with the rum. Can you firebend?" she asked, when she received a nod in reply she smiled. "It needs to be heated to…"

"A good cup of tea?" the physician asked.

"Yes, a good cup of tea," she agreed. Turning to the man on the stool she explained exactly what she was going to be doing and why. "I refuse to sugarcoat any of what I'm doing. There will be pain, it can't be helped. I will essentially be stripping the layers of skin off the injury with the salt-water until I am satisfied I've reached healthy tissue. Then I will be coaxing your body's natural healing into speeding up. This will require a good blood flow, thus the mulled rum." She took the mug from Nyao Yen and handed it to the man. "Drink up."

For the next hour, the man in question grunted, hissed, whimpered and cried as the steam burns were healed. Throughout the process, both Nyao Yen and Umiko would ask questions, the physician's being the more in depth and technical while the girl's consisted mostly of asking why between rounds of purifying the heated water and emptying the wastewater. Zuko in the meanwhile had pulled up another stool next to the kettle and had fallen into an almost meditative state as he kept the water at a steady temperature. When she had finished, Lauva offered a second cup of rum that had a few drops of sleeping draught in it before the man was shuffled off to a curtained off bed. By the time the last man had been taken care of, everyone involved was more than tired and ready for some sleep.

When Luava finished packing away her things, she turned and found Umiko curled up next to Zuko on one of the spare beds. He was on his back at a slight angle, one leg stretched out, the other hanging off the edge touching the floor, his right arm was thrown over his face and his left resting on his stomach. Umiko had curled up on her side, back pressed against Zuko's right side, with her hands tucked under her head, mouth parted slightly as she breathed deep and evenly. Deciding to let the pair sleep, Luava turned towards the infirmary door and found her lover standing there. "Sleep well?"

Hoshi nodded, her eyes roaming around the infirmary before settling on the pair on the bed. "I'll keep an eye on them. You look about ready to crawl into the first bed you find, no matter who's already there," she said softly with a chuckle.

"You're not far off," Luava admitted. "But I'd rather stay in case there was any problems."

"Don't worry, the physicians and assistants can take care of most anything. I'm sure they would send for you if they couldn't handle it."

"Alright, I'm convinced. I'll see you when I wake up," the healer said as she wrapped an arm about her lover's waist then gave her a hug and a kiss before leaving with a guard for her room.

Hoshi grabbed a stool and moved to a spot next to the bed the pair was on, where she could keep an eye on the rest of the room and still have easy access to her dagger or ninjato if needed. She accepted the use of a small table and game of solitaire to keep herself occupied from one of the assistants. She allowed herself to slid into a state where she knew everything going on in the immediate area yet seemed to be napping.

The peace and quiet of the infirmary didn't last long though.

By mid-morning, Gen. Iroh had all of the crew settled in their temporary quarters, made sure the _Kōtaigō _was docked properly as well as being guarded and seen to the stabling of the komodo rhinos with Cpl. Lao. Now he was on his way to check on the injured men. He was concerned about Lt. Jee and the low grade fever he had developed that last day at sea. When he stepped into the infirmary the last thing he honestly expected was to see his nephew, asleep on one of the beds with a young (too young in his mind) girl with him. So happy to have finally found his nephew, he completely missed the armed woman rising from next to the bed or the creature uncurling itself from the foot of it. "Prince Zuko!" he said loudly and proceeded to rush towards the bed to grab his nephew up into a hug and never let go. "Oh Zuk-OH!"

Kasai was not too happy that Zuko's uncle showed up with no warning and attempted to manhandle him when he was getting some much needed rest. It also didn't help that this was one of the rare, though happening more often now, peaceful rests he was having. She reared up on her haunches, wings flaring outwards and hissed. All her feathers fluffed out and her crest feathers rose making her appear much larger than she was. When Iroh didn't stop fast enough for her liking she blew a plume of fire at him, singing his beard in the process.

"Old Man, you had better have a good reason to be barging in here with the intent of waking those kids," Hoshi said softly from the spot directly behind the general, her dagger drawn and held at his throat.

"I… er…" It was one of the extremely rare times when words failed Gen. Iroh.

"Uncle?" A sleepy query from the bed as Zuko lifted his arm enough to look at the person standing near the end of the bed. He let out a groan, before twisting around so he was on his side facing away from his uncle, Umiko still snuggled up against him. Grabbing the pillow he covered his head. "Go away.. I'm tired…" came his muffled voice. Kasai decided that everything was being taken care, she turned around and made herself comfortable curled at Zuko's back, guarding his sleep once more.

Nyao Yen came dashing into the room, took one look at what was going on then glared at Gen. Iroh and thrust his hand out, finger pointing to the door. "OUT!" he mouthed silently at the man. He then pointed at the woman, gesturing for her to back off from the general and return to her post, which she did after resheathing her dagger. Seeing that the General wasn't moving, he stomped silently forward, grabbed the older man by the shoulders and started shoving him out of the infirmary, uncaring about rank or station. The infirmary was his domain and no one elses. He gave instructions to the guards that no one, other than the other physicians, his assistants and Healer Lauva were allowed back in before promptly shutting the door in Iroh's face.

Gen. Iroh turned around in time to see Iwao, the leader of the Yuyan Archers, hold out a hand to Cmdr. Shinu and accept a small, clinking pouch.

"Told you so," Iwao said with a smirk, tossing the money pouch up and down a couple of times before leaving.

"So you did," Cmdr. Shinu muttered. "Well guess that cat-owl is out of the bag." he let out a sigh then clasp his hands behind his back. "Come. Join me in my office and I'll explain the current situation."

Gen. Iroh just looked between the closed doors of the infirmary and the retreating back of the fortress's commander for several moments before hurrying after the man. As he did, he ran his fingers over his sideburns and beard, finding both intact though slightly shorter now. Then the ecstatic part of him pointed out that he had finally found his nephew and nothing else mattered. Grinning as he caught up to the commander, he folded his arms behind his back, "So Commander Shinu, would you happen to have any ginseng tea?"


	9. Healing

Healing

by Phantom Chajo

(A/N: I have created a forum for the story, check my profile for the link. It has more detailed info on some of the OCs, my reply to a totally mind blowing, jaw dropping awesome review by CallMeKosuke and a general "where you can find me" in Guild Wars 2. Please feel free to stop by and take a look.

I've borrowed on the 2 semesters of ASL101 that I took in college for part of the methodology of Kasai & Zuko's communications. Inspiration for Yori comes from the actor James Hong in his role as David Lo Pan from Big Trouble In Little China. For Nyao Yen, I like to think Pat Morita from Karate Kid is a good choice. Jet Li and Jackie Chan as Sgts. Akira and Mako.. not sure who's who though. And once more I pay homage to Vathara's epic masterpiece, "Embers".

And OMG I feel like a dufus… Shinu's proper rank is Colonel. I've been referring to him as a commander since almost the beginning of his appearance. Though I guess on a technicality he IS one since he's in charge of Pohuai Stronghold but still.. *facepalm* I'll go back and edit previous chapters at some point in time later.)

~~ ( - ) ~~

_Gen. Iroh turned around in time to see Iwao, the leader of the Yuyan Archers, hold out a hand to Col. Shinu and accept a small, clinking pouch._

"_Told you so," Iwao said with a smirk, tossing the money pouch up and down a couple of times before leaving._

"_So you did," Col. Shinu muttered. "Well guess that cat-owl is out of the bag." he let out a sigh then clasp his hands behind his back. "Come. Join me in my office and I'll explain the current situation."_

_Gen. Iroh just looked between the closed doors of the infirmary and the retreating back of the fortress's commander for several moments before hurrying after the man. As he did, he ran his fingers over his sideburns and beard, finding both intact though slightly shorter now. Then the ecstatic part of him pointed out that he had finally found his nephew and nothing else mattered. Grinning as he caught up to the Colonel, he folded his arms behind his back, "So Colonel Shinu, would you happen to have any ginseng tea?"_

~~ ( - ) ~~

"... And that General Iroh, is where we stand at the moment," Col. Shinu said as he turned in his slow pacing to face the elder prince. Truth be told he wasn't quite sure where the old general stood in the grand scheme of things. If he would go along with the plans that were in the works or did he have his own plans. He wished he could tell General Iroh that he knew about that little group who subtly poked its nose in places it had no right to do so, but then he'd have to admit to having his own secret little group running around gathering information as well. He took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh as he took his seat again behind his desk. The Dragon of the West was famous for his strategic planning and the tiles were on the table as they said, so he didn't push for a response.

After a long bit of silence, Gen. Iroh finally spoke. "How do you know that I won't take this information straight to my brother?"

A snort. "Please. It is a well known fact that Ozai will not listen to anyone if it does not provide him with more power and you, no matter the information you may or may not have, will never give him that power. Especially if it means sacrificing anyone to that sadistic mad man." Col. Shinu sat back, arms crossed over his chest as he gave the elder prince a look.

Gen. Iroh sighed, nodding his head. "On that, you are right. Prince Zuko is like a second son to me. I will not willingly give him up to that man." He picked up his cold cup of tea, exhaling a breath over it to warm it once again before sipping it. He thought about what had been said as well as what had not been said. "You have given me much to think about. I cannot give you my decision at this time."

"I understand General. I can give you as much time as needed or until official orders from the capital concerning what to do with you after the loss of your ship comes in. Whichever happens first." Uncrossing his arms and leaning forward once more. "You are free to come and go as you please, as long as it does not interfere with my command. I can arrange for you and a small contingent of your men to go to Xilin Gol, a days travel to the north east from here, for a few days rest and relaxation, if you so desire it. I ask for at least a days advance notice though, so I can arrange proper transportation." He glanced over to a small, ornate time piece hanging on the wall. "I apologize General, but I have work to do. The officer's mess is open to you or you may choose to join the enlisted men in their mess hall. I hope you don't mind, but I have dinner planned this evening for you and our other guests. I do hope you will attend."

"I look forward to it Colonel Shinu," Gen. Iroh said as he stood up, setting his unfinished tea on the tray situated on the corner of the Colonel's desk. He understood a dismissal when he heard one, even when phrased as it was. He nodded to the man behind the desk then turned to leave. When he reached the door it was already being opened for him, but he paused before stepping past. "I noticed you did not mention anything about Prince Zuko."

Col. Shinu looked up, a smirk on his face. "You're correct General Iroh. I did not. Have a pleasant day and I hope to see you at dinner." He kept the expression on his face for several seconds after the door closed behind the elder prince before he blew out a groaned sigh, reaching up to rub his face. He was holding up his end of the deal with Prince Zuko, he hadn't told his uncle where he was. He knew he should have known better than to think he could keep the boy hidden away after the news arrived about the injured men. Oh how he wanted to request Iwao come to his office, skin of rum in hand, for a much needed drink about now. It wouldn't solve the problem, but it would make it easier to ignore for a little bit. The unexpected gust of wind followed by a soft thud on his desk alerted him to his visitor. Looking up, he meet the molten gold, slit pupiled eyes of Prince Zuko's companion. "I did not tell Gen. Iroh where his nephew was. He found out himself when he walked into the infirmary."

Kasai sat back on her haunches, rearing up so that she could cross her front legs over her chest in a very human like gesture of 'Well? I'm waiting for an explanation.' Her head cocked to one side slightly as her tail twitched like a tapping foot.

The Colonel reached over, plucking one of the note papers he often used for messages off the pile, picked up his quill and quickly wrote out a missive. He looked it over once, blew warm air across it to dry the ink thoroughly before rolling it up and sealing it with a drop of red wax. "Here," he said offering the creature the note. "A quick warning for Prince Zuko about his uncle knowing he's here."

Kasai tilted her head to the other side a moment then nodded once as she uncrossed her front legs. She took the small cylinder of paper in one taloned 'hand', turned and hopped off the desk without disturbing anything else.

Col. Shinu watched as she hobble/hopped to the balcony, jumped up on the railing then vanished over the side with a flick of her wings. There were times that he found that creature way too human in its actions. Shaking his head, he let his thoughts wandered for a few. Prince Zuko alone, was easy enough to deal with now. Give the boy some type of structure in his life, some honest authoritative approval or explanations on how to do something correctly and he bloomed like a mountain flower in spring. With the addition of his meddlesome uncle, and yes the man was worse than an old, busybody widow woman could ever be, things were bound to get… interesting. With a groan he reached up and rubbed his face once more before attending to his work. He swore that his hair would be white by the time he was done dealing with both princes.

~~ ( - ) ~~

Zuko was awoken by gentle tugs at his hair, chirps and a warm wet tongue poking at the sensitive spot just below and behind his ear. The sound of two other voices, one young the other older but both female cut off with a soft thud of a door closing. With a tired groan, he rolled onto his back blinking up at the ceiling. Letting his eyes fall shut again, he was just about to slip into a doze when a weight landed upon his stomach and chest. He let out a grunt, opening his eyes again and blinking. "I'm up...I.." a yawn interrupted his words, "'m up... " and to prove it, he dislodged Kasai from her spot as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the infirmary bed. Reaching up, he discovered his hair had been released from its topknot at some point in time as he slept. Rubbing his face before dragging his fingers through the tangles of his hair, he grimaced. Either he needed to shave it again, a prospect he found he didn't care for, or learn how to take better care of it. He could finger comb it only so much before it became a snarled mess that would require it being cut.

Kasai sat up with a whistled chirp holding out the scrolled message from Col. Shinu. Once Zuko took it, she moved around him and started rooting around under the pillow, only to emerge a moment later with the leather tie hanging from her mouth.

"Thanks," Zuko said as he took the leather tie. He broke the wax then unrolled the slip of parchment. Several emotions hit at once as he read it. The first was a sense of betrayal and a flash of anger, the second was panic which was followed by despair which settled into resignation. He closed his eyes as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. A slight shifting of the bed and a chirp got his attention.

Zasai had sat up on her haunches after she got Zuko's attention. With her 'hands' she made several gestures to convey her message. With her right, she mimicked writing. Both 'hands' then coming together in a forward and back twisting motion as if rolling something up. Next she gestured as if opening a scroll then, again with her right 'hand', she placed her curled 'fingers' at her throat, motioned up and out as she uncurled her 'hand', opening her mouth as she did. She ended up repeating the entire sequence several more times.

"Message?" he asked, holding up said message and getting a nod in return. "You want me to read the message again?" Another nod. "I've read it twice now, what will reading it again do differently?" he asked, looking at the scrap of paper in his hand once more. He got a wing thumped up side his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulder giving Kasai a glare.

Kasai rolled her eyes as she lifted her head up and around in a circular motion, shoulders slumping before she bent her head down and face palmed. She repeated the last gesture once more, this time though she started trilling softly at the start increasing her volume till she was quite loud at the end.

Zuko winced away at the sharp pitch of the trilling, reaching up to cover his right ear to try and block the sound somewhat. "Ow! Loud..." he muttered, ears still ringing.

Kasai made a universal gesture of 'That's it!'.

Zuko let out a huffed sigh of his own. "I still don't see what reading it again, out loud this time, will do. It won't change anything." He uncurled the paper once more, using both hands to hold it open as he tilted it to the side so Kasai could see it as well " '_**My Prince, your uncle knows you are here. He discovered you this morning. Ask Nyao Yen for details. Dinner tonight, need to make arrangements. Come to my office quietly and quickly**_.' Signed Colonel Shinu. See.. nothing changes. Uncle knows I'm here and he'll somehow trick me into going with him…." He dropped his hands into his lap, looking at but not seeing the note.

The phoenix-dragon wormed her way into her charge's lap. Maneuvering so she faced him as she stood up on her hind legs and placed her front ones on his shoulders. She stared into his face for several long moments before she put her head against his and let out a low, thrumming purr. She continued with the purr until she felt the tension bleed out of his shoulders and his hands come up to rest on her back, between her wings. She let out a single chirped trill as if asking if he was better now.

"Thank you," he said softly as he shifted her in his arms, cradling her on her back as he stood up. He silently moved through the infirmary, checking on the men as he sought out the physician to the details as the message instructed. All of the men were still there, and all but Lt. Jee was still asleep. He moved to the Lieutenant's bedside and looked at the man, before glancing around and taking the seat next to the bed. "Lieutenant…."

Unfocused, fever glazed eyes stared back. "... Prince Zuko….?"

"I…" it was hard finding the right words. "I.. want to apologize for the two years aboard the ship. I was an ill-tempered, overbearing, royal brat who took out his frustrations and fears on you and the rest of the crew." Zuko licked his lips and turned his head away to scan the area before looking back at the injured man. "I know that you and the rest of the men didn't deserve that. I know that now… and I'm doing what I can to make up for that." He kept his voice soft and low, but loud enough the Lieutenant could hear him still. "I realize that I still have a long road ahead of me before I've balanced the scales."

"... good to see….. you again.. sir," Lt. Jee uttered before his eyes slid closed again.

Zuko, still cradling Kasai, continued to sit at the injured man's bedside, just watching the slow, rise and fall of his chest. Low moans would issue forth but the lieutenant didn't open his eyes again. The sound of the infirmary door opening and a pair of voices drifting in had him on his feet and moving.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, good to see you awake," Nyao Yen said as he appeared from around the privacy screen.

"Sir," Zuko replied with a nod of his head. "How is he?" he asked, motioning with his head to the injured man.

Nyao Yen studied the prince then the lieutenant for a moment. "All things considered, he is in remarkably stable condition. In fact, Healer Luava was about to start a healing session," he said indicating the approaching woman.

"Do you need my assistance?" Zuko asked, looking directly at the healer.

The waterbender sat a basin of room temperature water down on the bedside table before taking the chair the boy had been sitting in earlier. "No, not at the moment. I'll be doing a deeper examination as well as seeing what I can do about his fever today. I will require you tomorrow morning though for the first of many healing sessions," she said as she dipped her hand into the water.

Zuko nodded, then glanced at the physician a moment. "Do you need Physician Nyao Yen right at the moment? I have… some questions I'd like to ask…. about this morning."

"No," Luava said with a chuckle. She had heard about it from Hoshi. "Thank you for asking, young man." With that, she turned her attention on the man laying on the bed.

Nyao Yen smiled and gestured towards his office at the back of the infirmary. "This way my prince," he said.

~~ ( - ) ~~

"Go," Nyao Yen shooed Zuko out of his office. "Go find Yori. Tell him you're taking Shinu his lunch. If the man says anything tell him I'm the one ordering it."

The prince was in a much better mood after hearing about what happened this morning. He picked up on the change in the physician's voice quickly. "You don't like Yori?"

"Feh! That man is a bureaucrat! If he isn't bemoaning the day to day requirements of this fortress to Shinu then he's whining about how overworked, underpaid and under appreciated his talents are," the older man said. "He has the ability to make a copper bit cry for mercy, he pinches so hard."

Zuko was hiding his laughter against Kasai's wing, his mood on the upswing once more. "I can always point out that I'm not getting paid and I'm freeing up someone who could be doing something more important." He knew he should feel guilty about his uncle getting thrown out of the infirmary, but he honestly didn't. It wasn't his fault his uncle came barging in like he did.

Before the physician could continue, one of his assistants hurried up to him and quickly whispered something to him. With a nod he shooed the man away then turned to the prince. "Forgive me my prince, your esteemed uncle is requesting a visit with the men. The side door is perhaps your best choice of exits as I do believe you wish to avoid him for a little while longer, yes? I thought so. That way. Go, go!" Nyao Yen shooed the boy off as he took his time to straighten his uniform then casually stroll to the main door. When he passed by Lt. Jee's bed, he glanced at the waterbender a moment. He received a minute nod from the woman before she closed her eyes and continued on with what she'd been doing since she arrived.

Once out the side door, Zuko set Kasai on the floor as he straightened up and quickly gathered his hair into a sloppy yet passable topknot. Glancing down at himself he made sure his clothes were, though slept in, clean and neat still. He knew where to borrow a kitchen staff's shirt from that would allow him to pass as one of the numerous underlings that seemingly ran around headless. After put the eyepatch on for good measure, he grabbed the handles of small wheeled cart loaded with dirty dishes and started making his way towards the kitchens. Glancing around the side corridor, he noticed Kasai was at an intersection, carefully checking both directions. The pair made it to the kitchens with none the wiser. Catching the head cook's attention was easier said than done with the man moving about in the chaotic organization going on in said kitchen. Once he did though, he explained that he'd been ordered by the head physician to take lunch up to the Colonel. At the mention of Yori, the cook made an annoyed face.

Unsurprising, not many people at the fortress really liked Yori. Especially people who ran specific areas, such as the infirmary, the kitchens and quartermaster's unit. The man was a bureaucrat's bureaucrat, cutting corners at every chance, questioning each and every monthly order for supplies and whining as if it was all coming out of his own pocket. The only reasons he hadn't been transferred elsewhere was because no one wanted him and he backed off after a scathing dress-down that happened at least twice a year, usually when it was know certain supplies tended to go up in costs before returning to normal.

The head cook dished up the Colonel's lunch as well as Zuko's, arranged it neatly on a tray then instructed the boy to head up to the floor the Colonel's office was on, go to the dumbwaiter and signal when he was ready for it. The prince thanked the head cook politely and quickly got out of the man's domain. If anyone saw him going up to the Colonel's floor, it was only a passing flicker of a shadow that when checked, was nothing. Stepping out of a side corridor, he walked down the main one to where the dumbwaiter was, as if he had always been part of the staff that made up fortress's support structure. When he arrived at Col. Shinu's office door, Sgt. Mako was on duty with another officer Zuko didn't know.

"Lunch time I see," Sgt. Mako said with a grin, taking advantage of the boy's hands being full with the tray, by lifting the lid and taking a sniff. "Akira's keeping an eye on your uncle," he said so quietly that only the boy heard him, as he dropped the lid back down. "Looks like lunch is going to be good today," he commented out loud to the other officer as he knocked on the Colonel's door. At some unknown signal, he opened it wide allowing the prince to enter.

"Thanks," Zuko said as he slipped into the office.

~~ ( - ) ~~

Gen. Iroh cast a side glance at the now empty bed his nephew was in this morning as he let out a soft sigh. A shake of the head and he was once more focused on the previously injured men who were still in the infirmary. He spent a few minutes with each, talking about this and that, sounding each of them out on what their plans were if they were pensioned out instead of transferred. Out of all of them, Lt. Jee was the one most likely to be pensioned out, no matter how well he was healed. He didn't ask to see the area of the injuries, knowing it was rude, but if the men showed them off then that was a different matter altogether. From what he was shown, the scarring was minimal. The skin of the original injuries ranged from a light pinkish blush to a darker reddish pink. Though healed, the four men would remain in the infirmary one more day. When he asked why, it was Healer Luava that answered instead of Physician Nyao Yen.

"All a waterbender does when healing, is speed up the body's own natural healing. Though it's the healer who is supplying the energy, it is the one being healed who supplies the resources." Healer Luava placed the basin she was carrying on the bedside table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She indicated for the man to lay back on the bed, then dipped her hands into the water. When she pulled them out, they were coated in a thin layer of water glowing a soft sky blue. One was placed on the man's chest, over his heart and the other was placed on the area that was healed.

Gen. Iroh watched in fascination. He'd seen plenty of waterbenders before as they used their powers in various ways, but healing wasn't one of them at the time. "Magnificent," he whispered as he watched the water sink into the man's skin, the glow fading as it did. "We have nothing in which to compare with the skill to heal."

"Mmmm... Every element has some form of healing. Water just happens to be the most obvious about it," Luava said as she pulled her hands away. She motioned to the assistant in charge of the man's care. "Make sure he drinks plenty when he wakes up again. Water or tea, fruit juice will do as well but needs to be limited. If you have access to fresh milk, that would be even better," she instructed.

"Why milk? And why limit fruit juice?" Nyao Yen asked in curiosity.

Luava turned to look at the physician. "Milk is very rich in what the body needs. Fruit juice, is good for a fast source of energy but lacks what is required in most cases. Have you ever seen the difference between children with easy access to milk when compared to those who didn't?" she asked.

Gen. Iroh nodded. "Yes, I have. During my time in the army, we came across many small villages during our campaigns. Those children who came from families with easy access to milk producing animals tended to be very healthy. Often taller and stronger than those children of families that didn't have them." Reaching up, he slowly stroked his beard in thought. "Interesting now that you mention it. But I also noticed that the children who were earthbenders, tended to also be healthier than non-benders or were benders of other elements."

The healer stood, picked up the basin and started to move to the next man as she explained her own discoveries. "Earthbenders somehow draw sustenance from the very earth itself. How many earthbenders have you ever seen wearing shoes? If not forced to that is," Luava pointed out. "Cut the bender off from their element and it weakens them. It's one advantage non-benders have when compared to benders, they don't lose anything when taken away from their nation's element."

Nyao Yen nodded in agreement. He'd treated enough men and women over the years to notice the difference. "It is why when men and women are injured, one of the treatments they receive is sunlight." He pointed to the windows, which were wider than normal for a fortress. "If we are unable to take them outside due to weather or the severity of their injuries, we make sure they spend time in patches of sunlight that comes through the windows."

A slight disturbance at the main door had the trio turning to look. A black and cream blur shot through the open doorway followed a few moments later by a more sedate appearance of a woman in dark red and black clothing. "Umiko!" Hoshi called out sharply to the child that was already three quarters across the room to her mother.

The child stopped to a skidding halt, windmilling her arms a little to keep her balance as she did. She turned to look at her Mama Hoshi, bright blue eyes wide and her face surprised. "Yes Mama Hoshi?" she asked, wondering what she'd done wrong.

"This is not your mother's clinic. You do not barge in and run about like a wild animal," Hoshi admonished. "You wait permission to enter then walk calmly to the person you are visiting. Now apologize." Crossing her arms over her chest, the weaponsmaster waited.

A frown passed over Umiko's features before her eyes widened again and a bright blush spread over her cheeks. She turned, scanning the adults in the room till she found one she thought might be in charge. Walking over to Gen. Iroh, she reached up and tugged on his sleeve.

It had been many years since Zuko was this innocent and young. "Yes young lady?" Gen. Iroh asked as he bent down to look her in the face. "Can I help you?"

Digging one toe into the floor as she clasp her hands behind her back, Umiko looked down shyly. "Pardon me, honored elder, are you in charge of this clinic?"

"I'm afraid not young lady. I'm just visiting some of my men."

"Oh…umm," Umiko said, looking up at the elder prince a moment. Her bright blue eyes met his warm amber ones. Again she frowned, this time in puzzlement as she tilted her head to one side then the other. Emboldened by the fact he was still bent over and smiling gently instead of standing up and turning away to talk with the other adults, like most did, she reached out and took his face in her hands.

Gen. Iroh was surprised at the sudden boldness of the girl child, but didn't pull away when her small hands came to rest on his cheeks. He obliged her, moving his head in the direction she wanted, never breaking eye contact. "Do I meet your approval?" he asked when she let go and stepped back.

To Umiko, the grandfatherly man was like Zuko and Kasai. Where Kasai was like a bubbling, tingling warmth of a hotsprings and her Zuko was like a ticklish flutter of an inquisitive fire ferret on a sugar high, he was like the soft fuzz of newborn kitten. She took another small step back, clasping her hands behind her back again then gave a firm nod of the head. She looked around again and this time turned to Nyao Yen.

The physician had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "May I help you?" he asked. Unlike Gen. Iroh, he did not bend down to the child's level, instead he treated her as a miniature adult and met her head on.

"Pardon me sir, are you the head of this clinic?" Umiko asked.

"I am."

Umiko bowed at the waist, with hands on her knees. "I apologize sir for my in-a-pro… imaprop.." A frustrated huff when she couldn't pronounce the word she wanted to say. "For my bad manners when I entered your clinic and ask for your forgiveness sir."

All the adults in the room except one managed to suppress their laughter at the girl's stumble over a difficult word and her seriousness. Nyao Yen was good at keeping a straight face, but he did grin at the girl before turning a glare at the one that did laugh. The assistant on duty quickly covered it by coughing into his hand.

With all the dignified seriousness of a fully fledged healer, Umiko straightened up once more then marched over to the assistant who had coughed. She tugged on his sleeve to get his attention and once she had it, she told him the best way to relieve the cough was with a peppermint and black pepper tea with honey and lemon zest. She then went on to explain how to prepare the tea and how long to let it steep before drinking it. The man thanked her, with equal and honest seriousness, saying he would see to it as soon as he could during his next meal break. She returned to her place in front of the physician and bowed once more.

Oh if only the girl was older, fully trained and looking for a job, Nyao Yen thought to himself. He would see about snatching her up in a heartbeat. Maybe he could talk her mother into letting her intern under him for a year or so when she was older. "You are forgiven young lady. Now see that you do not repeat your mistakes. Off with you now," he said to her then looked at Gen. Iroh as well. "And you too, you have visited your men and know now that they will be released tomorrow. Sitting around watching them sleep will do little good for your own health."

Knowing he wasn't going to smooth talk the physician into letting him stay, Gen. Iroh bowed and bid goodbye. When he looked over his shoulder as the door started to close behind him, he saw the girl sitting in her mother's lap as they examined the last of the four men.

~~ ( - ) ~~

Dinner that night could be summed up in one simple word. Desastrious.

Yori had taken it upon himself to change the seating arrangement that Colonel Shinu and Prince Zuko had settled upon earlier in the day. Instead of having a little distance between uncle and nephew, he put Zuko, Prince of The Fire Nation and Heir To The Throne, at the center of the table with his esteemed uncle, General Iroh Dragon of The West, to his right and Colonel Shinu to the left. He then put Physician Nyao Yen next to Gen. Iroh and Iwao next to the Colonel. From there he put Hoshi at one end of the table and Luava and Umiko at the other end. Cpl. Lao was left out completely the same as Yuyan Tao, both of whom were regulated to the lower tables in the officer's mess. Kasai wasn't even considered since she was 'a filthy beast that should be left in the stables'.

Within moments of being seated, Zuko was so stressed and nervous that he was down right nauseous. Nothing Kasai did seemed to sooth him and when the first dish was brought out, he barely touched it. Just pushed it around on his plate for a few moments before standing abruptly. "I'm sorry Colonel Shinu, I'm not feeling very well at the moment. Give my apologies to the head cook. I'm sure the food is wonderful. Good night." He didn't wait for a reply, already walking to the door to the officer's mess and exiting.

Umiko got very upset about that time, started to fuss and generally act like a bratty 8 year old child. Luava wasn't very please either, for both obvious reasons and non-obvious ones. Hoshi, being the 'uncouth peasant' that she was, simply took her plate and moved down to the other end of the table to sit next to Umiko. Nyao Yen found that to be an ingenious solution and moved himself down to sit between Iwao and Luava. Iwao, in the meanwhile, pulled out a skin of rum and offered it to everyone but Umiko. Gen. Iroh declined politely stating that he much preferred his tea over spirits any day but thank you all the same. Both Tao and Cpl. Lao joined the group at the high table after being motioned for, Tao sitting next to Umiko and Cpl. Lao next to Gen. Iroh. Poor Colonel Shinu, wishing he could do as Prince Zuko and just walk out, was forced to stay through dinner and deal with it because he was the Colonel and had to set an example to the rest of the officers in the mess. He hoped the example was one of perseverance in the face of adversity, but he knew it was more like the higher in rank you achieved, the more headaches you had to deal with when dealing with those of higher rank than yourself.

When Zuko left at the beginning of dinner, Sgt. Mako slipped out as well. He stopped by the kitchens, told the head cook a little of what happened. Needless to say it did not improve the head cook's opinion of Yori at all. It took the cook about five minutes to whip up a simple, easy to digest meal of plain noodles and stir-fry with a fruit tart as a desert. The cook then packed it into an easy to carry basket along with a small packet of raw meat for the prince's companion and bottle of still warm spiced tea. Sgt. Mako thanked the head cook then went on a search for the prince. Zuko's new quarters were empty, but from the looks of the scattered formal uniform and the missing training outfit, it didn't take him long to figure out where the boy vanished to. He made his way to a smaller, out of the way training arena he and several others used when practicing their weapon skills. He watched Zuko for about ten minutes before he made sure the basket was tucked out of the way and retrieved his own set of blades. He prefered the dagger and short blade while Akira had more skill with a single long blade.

The half moon had long since taken the place of the sun as the pair rested against the wall of a storage shed, the only light coming from too numerous to count flames from torches carried by guards or from those bracketed to the walls. Zuko finished off his spiced tea then added the empty bottle to the pile of dishes piled haphazardly in the basket. Kasai was sprawled out on a crate after her own meal of fresh seared meat. It was well past time to call it a night so Sgt. Mako gathered the basket of dishes as Zuko gathered his sleepy companion. The two parted ways shortly after as the prince headed to his quarters and plans for a quick bath before settling in for the night.

Over the next two week, everyone seemed to settle into a holding pattern of sorts.

Prince Zuko would wake, perform a quick wash up and catch the early breakfast shift with the enlisted men instead of the officers then get in some meditation before going to the infirmary to assist Healer Luava. After the first of the two daily healing sessions, he would then slip in with either the Yuyan initiates or join the firebenders in their morning drills. Neither group said anything as they were use to him joining in by now. Lunch was taken in whichever mess hall his uncle was not in, simply because he was still not ready to face him. Directly after lunch was the second of the daily healing sessions he attended and assisted in. From there he would change and join the whichever group he didn't drill with that morning, spreading his training as evenly as he could, without favoring one group over another. A hot bath followed the drills, then he'd spend a few hours going over more history scrolls, past action reports, law scrolls or military manuals on various subjects. Or if the weather permitted he would take Tayo out for some exercise. It was during one of the days he was with Tayo, he came across Cpl. Lao taking Fire Blossom out as well. He somehow ended up splitting his evening meal with the healer and her family in their guest quarters, sometimes with, sometimes without, Nyao Yen joining them, or with Col. Shinu where he would discuss what he'd read. Otherwise he would attend whichever mess his uncle was not present in, still avoiding him. Another quick wash up was followed by meditation before he called it a day and sought his bed.

During that same time, Gen. Iroh and the ship's crew was slowly stripping everything that could be used from the old battered vessel. Already all the provisions had gone to the fortress's kitchens, the coal divided up and transferred to the small steamers and larger ships, and the feed for the komodo rhinos had gone to the stables. As for the komodo rhino's themselves, Fire Blossom was given to Cpl. Lao with Prince Zuko's blessing and the other three, who were much easier to handle, were passed along as spares to a mounted unit that was due to come through in the next month on their way to the front. There was some speculation that Cpl. Lao himself would also be transferred to the mounted unit, but no confirmations. The other five firebenders were unofficially divided up and re-assigned to the _Eiko No Shori_ and another warship assigned to Pohuai Stronghold. Toru, the helmsman had already declared he would take the pension and return to the Home Islands where he had family. The head engineer, Hajima, liked the idea Gen. Iroh proposed of acquiring a good seaworthy ship, perhaps a decommissioned cruiser, and becoming shipping merchants plying the trade between the Fire Nation and the Colonies, while occasionally taking on passengers. A few more of the crew liked the idea as well and decided to opt for pensions and join the General. The position of ship's captain hinged greatly on Lt. Jee's recovery and his decision to stay in the navy or take the retirement and pension. Possible names for said theoretical ship were already being bandied about as well as possible names for the theoretical import/export & tea shop Gen. Iroh wanted to open.

Over that same two week period, Lt. Jee improved daily thanks to the waterbending healer and her daughter. His eyesight was restored to about 80% of what it had originally been in the left eye, and unlike Prince Zuko, he could open it fully as if it was never damaged. His hair, already grey at an early age, was now growing in stark white, which gave him a bit of an odd look. He didn't complain though, since he could have been like the prince and completely bald in the places where he was scalded with the superheated steam. Like with the other men who had also been scalded, the new skin grew back in with a light pinkish blush to a darker reddish pink, giving him a permanent blush on his left cheek. Due to his left collarbone having been broken during the accident, he was going to require a sling for that arm. Healing could only do so much and with the amount he was going though already, it was playing havoc on his body already. The novelty of milk vanished by the second meal he had even though he craved it for some reason. He also found a craving for the soft white cheese that was made by the local farmers of the region, especially when used to top still warm chili bread. By the second day he was awake most of the time, only falling asleep for increasingly shorter naps after the sessions. He accepted the spiced rum but refused anything for the pain on simple principle. He also used the sessions to study Prince Zuko, amazed at how much the boy had matured since the last time he'd seen him. Slow stilted conversations sprung up between the pair after the hurdle of apologies for the previous two years of antagonism and confrontations were made. Lt. Jee told of their search for Prince Zuko, the run in with the newly promoted Commander Zhao, their travels to the south to discharge any favors owed the rattle-viper of a man and their return trip north. He in turn listened to the prince describe his own travels after being freed from the possible life of an illegal indentured servitude. After a staredown between himself and Kasai, the pair came to an understanding that as long as he didn't cross the line with Prince Zuko, he never need worry about her showing him first hand just what she could, and would, do to protect the boy.

At the end of the two weeks, everyone was as healed as they were going to be with help and it was time for Hoshi, Luava and Umiko to return home. Luava was more than ready to leave the Fire Nation fortress behind and return home to the town she knew the best. Hoshi was indifferent about it since she trained men and women of the Fire Nation army at the local garrison, so one military outpost was the same as any other to her. Umiko, on the other hand, didn't want to leave. Not because she liked it there at Pohuai Stronghold, but because 'HER' Prince Zuko wouldn't be returning to Xilin Gol with them. She made no bones about just how upset she was. Even after Zuko took her out on a half day long ride and picnic along the coastline and back, she didn't want to leave or if she had to leave, she wanted 'HER' Zuko to come with her. (He had obtained her mother's permission before hand of course, and they just happening to be going the same direction for much the same reasons. It was merely coincidence.) She did manage to extract a promise that any time he was in the area, he would come and visit her. He also promised that one day, after she was a fully trained and recognized healer, he would allow her to examine his scar. A promise he instantly regretted when he saw the sudden gleam in the girl's bright blue eyes. A gleam that was too much like his Uncle's when the old man was scheming.

A day later, the two women were packed and ready to go at daybreak, their bags bulging with all sorts of items which had been gifted to them, much to their dismay, by Gen. Iroh as a way of thanks. Even after they explained that Luava's services had been paid for beforehand, he insisted they take the gifts. Umiko, sitting astride the ostrich horse in front of her mother, kept looking around for Zuko. As they rode out of the double gates, she continued to look back.

Umiko bravely tried to hold back her tears for a better part of a half hour before she gave in and let them fall, turning to snuggle against her mother. "He didn't want to see me," she said when her mother asked her why she was crying.

"Are you sure?" Hoshi asked, lips quirked up at the corners.

"(Sniffle) Yes (sniffle)."

"Are you sure I didn't want to see you this morning?"

Another few moments of sniffling, "Yes!"

"Hmm, guess I rode out this way for nothing then. Too bad, I was hoping to catch my future Healer before she returned home and I wouldn't see her for a while." A light chuckle accompanied several trilling chirps. "Guess we'll just have to head back without giving her my parting gift. Come on Kasai, Tayo…"

Umiko whipped around so fast she almost fell off the saddle. If her mother hadn't been holding on to her she would have. "Zuko!" she squealed, squirming out of her mother's grasp and landing on her hands and knees in the middle of the dirt path. "Zuuu-Kooooo!" she squealed once more as she clambered to her feet and made a tackling hug around his waist.

"Umf!"he grunted as the child about squeezed him in half in her excitement. "You really did think I wouldn't have said goodbye?"

Umiko nodded, still latched onto Zuko.

Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder after giving her an awkward one armed hug in return. "I just didn't wish to see my uncle. If I had been there, he might have tried to rope me into something I'm not ready for yet."

Umiko leaned back and looked up to Zuko's face. "You need to make up with him," she said with a frown. "He's your uncle, that means he's family and family is important." She leaned back into him again. "You said you have something for me?" she asked, getting a warm vibrating laugh in return.

"Yes," Zuko said as he pulled a small, but long wooden box out of Tayo's saddle with one hand. "I was going to get you a necklace, but your mother explained what that means in the Water Tribe. I don't think either of us are ready to be betrothed yet. Do you?"

"Nu-uh!" Umiko said with a shake of her head. "You're mine, but not like that!"

Zuko laughed again. "Didn't think so." He held the box down so she could take it, presuming she'd let him go that is. "So. I got these instead."

Umiko finally let go, taking the box and looking at it as she turned it every which way. She found the latch and opened it. Inside was a pair of simple black lacquered hair sticks that twisted in a spiral pattern. But attached to the ends of each was a grouping of tiny red and gold feathers and equally tiny bells. "OOhhhhhh!" she breathed out, eyes shining in delight. "They are so pretty! Mama! Mama! Look what he got me!"

Both women had dismounted by that time and moved closer to look.

"Nice, you make them?" Hoshi asked as she examined one of the hair sticks that was handed to her.

Zuko shook his head. "No, I just provided the material though. One of the Yuyan Archers was good at carving. Tao helped by lacquering them for me and attaching the feathers and bells."

"When you return, tell that Yuyan that should he or she ever want to make and sell these, they would fetch a nice price at the markets in Xilin Gol. Especially if they are decorated as well," Luava said as she handed the hair stick back to her daughter.

When they were returned to her, Umiko carefully put them back in the box and latched it again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms about Zuko's waist and hugged again.

"You're very welcome Umiko," he replied.

Before he could get away, the two older women both gave him a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek in parting, the later causing him to blush fiercely. He waited till they were mounted and on the move again before he swung up in Tayo's saddle and turned the hen in the direction of Pohuai Stronghold.

~~ ( - ) ~~

Zuko had finally stopped actively avoiding his uncle a few days after the departure of Umiko and her mothers, but he didn't seek him out either. If they crossed paths then so be it.

"Winter will officially be here soon My Prince," Col. Shinu said one evening as he sat at the high table in the officer's mess. After the first dinner disaster, he didn't bother with another try.

Zuko looked over at the fortress commander a moment, his eyebrow raised slightly. In his hand was a pair of chopsticks, between the tips a small piece of raw meat he about to sear for Kasai. "It will be?" he asked in slight confusion. He had noticed it was getting colder in the evenings and not quite as warm during the day of late. "How long have I been here?" he wondered as he held the meat over the open flame in his palm before offering it to Kasai, who took it daintily before gulping it down.

The fortress commander paused, food half way between the plate and his mouth before he lowered it. "Hmmm… It was just before fall equinox when you arrived, you were.. indisposed for several days so you missed the small observance we held. From there it was a week and a half before your uncle's request for emergency assistance arrived, say two weeks in total before he and your crew arrived. Another two weeks with the healer in residence and a few days since she has left. So I'd say you've been here almost six weeks. A month and a half roughly." Col. Shinu recounted the days once more in his head then nodded and continued to eat.

"When did you lose Prince Zuko to the mutineers General Iroh?" Nyao Yen asked from his place on the other side of the young prince. None of the official reports and unofficial tales made it clear.

"Mid-spring, sir," Lt. Jee said from his place at the opposite end of the table. He was having a little trouble eating, but not enough to deter. "Did you receive reports about the out of season storm that struck the coastline that spring Col. Shinu sir?"

"Anything that happens south of the Fire Nation home islands goes to the commander in charge of that theater of operation." It was an automatic response. "But if it's a large enough event, then yes we do hear about it."

Seated between Col. Shinu and Lt. Jee was the Yuyan Archer's leader, Iwao and Gen. Iroh. Both men seemed to have tuned everything else out as they played a game of Pai Sho on a travel board. Their meals having been consumed in a hurry so they could get on with their game. The only evidence either man was paying attention, was when Iwao looked at Lt. Jee and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"We didn't realize Prince Zuko was missing till the morning after we put down the mutineers. He had a tendency to…. go off by himself, somewhere in the ship for privacy," Gen. Iroh explained. The last part said with a slyly amused innuendo of just what he thought his nephew was up to when he disappeared. An indignant yelp came from the other end of the table accompanied by several snickers from the older men.

While Zuko was reigning in his embarrassment and temper at his uncle's choice of words, Kasai hissed in annoyance. When he stood, she automatically settled on his shoulder in her usual spot. He crossed behind the Colonel and Iwao to stand somewhat at his uncle's shoulder. "You just love embarrassing me don't you uncle?" he accused with a glare. Kasai gave her own glare accompanied with a low pitched squawk. "You might find it amusing but I do not." He glanced at Col. Shinu and nodded. "Good night sir," he said before turning and striding out of the mess hall.

This was the first time he had seen his nephew up close in a very long time. The glare had not changed, but his eyes had. Instead of the yellow-gold, they were now a bright gold that was a few shades lighter than his companion's molten gold eyes. It also concerned him that the spirits had taken such a direct hand in his nephew's life, if said companion was any indication. But he couldn't very well mention that bit of information without sounding like a crazy old man he'd been accused of being on more than one occasion. Sadly he watched his nephew leave before turning back to the Pai Sho game. "By then the storm was upon us and we had no chance of turning into the weather to search. All we could do was pray to the spirits he was safe," Gen. Iroh explained as he stroked his beard then moved at time.

"We searched until we had no choice but to turn towards land and a refueling depot. That was when we ran into Zhao," Lt. Jee added.

"Commander Zhao, Lieutenant," Gen. Iroh corrected. "Though who approved of his promotion? That man should still be a captain," he muttered.

"Fire Lord Ozai," Col. Shinu replied.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Gen. Iroh commented, "Why does that not surprise me?"

Nyao Yen nudged Col. shinu, motioning with his head towards Gen. Iroh then to the direction Prince Zuko had left in. "If you do not say something to him soon, I will and I'm afraid it will be neither polite nor gentle words."

Col. Shinu nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to him after dinner," he said going back to the rest of the meal. When the time came, he bid everyone a good evening before asking the general to join him in an after dinner walk about the fortress. When he saw that the general was thinking of declining, he made a very tempting offer. "I'd like to talk with you about a personal matter concerning your nephew." In a matter of minutes, the general had conceded the game and was at his side as they exited the central tower at a leisurely pace.

Gen. Iroh was once more in his familiar and comfortable robes with half-armor breast plate. The deep sleeves allowed him to tuck his hands into them to fiddle with the lotus tile he kept there. "So what can I help you with Colonel, with regards to my nephew?"

The fortress commander kept their pace even, guiding the general in the direction he wanted him to go. "Have you always treated your nephew so callously in front of men and women that one day he will lead?" Col. Shinu asked. "Is it your intent to keep him at arms distance or are you attempting to thicken his hide against those that would do much worse than simply imply that he went off to hide to fulfil base sexual urges quite frequently?"

"What?" Gen. Iroh was taken aback. He stopped walking as a flash of anger hardened his features for a moment. "I have never treated my nephew in such ways. He is like a second son to me, he is all that is left that is good in our family." He exhaled a jet of smoke through his nose before taking a deep breath and calming again. "I have always had the best of intentions in regards to my nephew. I always have supported him in his choices, even when they were ill conceived, poorly thought out and haphazardly executed."

Having paused, Col. Shinu started walking again. "How? By countermanding his orders when aboard the ship? By encouraging the crew to be disrespectful and lazy?" he asked. "I have talked extensively with Prince Zuko since he arrived here at Pohuai Stronghold. He has admitted to me that he did make many mistakes, some of which just compounded over time, but he also said you did nothing but treat the entire mission as some type of extended vacation and an excuse to go galavanting around the world in search of cheap, gaudy trinkets and new flavors of tea."

Gen. Iroh started sputtering. "They were not 'gaudy trinkets'! They were unique finds for bargain prices. And Tea! How could he say such things about Tea?" he said mournfully.

Col. Shinu raised an eyebrow, as he looked back at the general. Rolling his eyes he continued walking once more, hands clasp at his back. "Why do you treat the serious matter of his mission as if it's a fool's errand?"

"Because it is. The Avatar has not been seen in almost 100 years. Zuko is a fool to believe his father will allow him to return even if he did somehow find the avatar. I have done everything I could, up to the point we lost him at sea, to dissuade him from his continued search. I tried to convince him to give it up on many occasions, but he would never listen to me." Gen. Iroh closed his eyes with a sad sigh. "He was too blinded by the false hope that his father would welcome him back and offer him his love. Ozai has never loved anything in his life except for power. Even Azula, Zuko's sister, knows their father loves neither of them but she has turned that truth to her advantage."

"And what would you have him do, if by some chance he did give up on the 'fool's errand' as you call it. He can't go back to the Fire Nation first off. Second, he would be tolerated only so long in the Colonies before Fire Lord Ozai would send someone after him to eliminate him permanently, and we both know that is only a matter of time before he does. And third, he would not be welcomed in either the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes because he IS the son of Fire Lord Ozai, whether or not he has been exiled. Neither will see that, they will only see a target for their hatred. Even if by chance he hid who he was, he would always be looking over his shoulder, never allowed to live in peace."

"What would you have me do?" Gen. Iroh asked, opening his eyes again. "Encourage him to chase false trails, listen to the rumors floating on the wind, or seek out myths which could lead to his death?" He felt every year of his age and then some. "Even with all the resources I could put together, we would need a ship, fuel, a crew and provisions. None of which his father is willing to supply anymore. It would not come as a surprise if Ozai had hoped for Zuko's death by now on this fool's errand."

By now they had made their way completely around the central tower and were once more at the main doors. "What I would have you do, General, is treat your nephew as someone who is their own person. Not a puppet to lead around on strings, and not some miniature copy of another person." Col. Shinu reached out and clasp the general on the shoulder. "I would like for you to truly get to know your nephew and find out just who that young man is and what he is capable of. You just might be surprised about what he can do." He let go and headed up the stairs. "Good night General Iroh."

Gen. Iroh completed the circuit around the central tower three more times as he searched back over each and every memory he had of Zuko. Looking back, he could see the changes now. From the happy, excitable child to the withdrawn and moody pre-teen. He regretted now giving up his rightful place as Fire Lord, if only to have had a chance at sparing his nephew such pain so early in life. He should have seen the signs but he was too blinded by grief over the death of his only child to have noticed. He should have refused the boy's begging demand to be let into the War Room, he should have taken him and fled the Fire Nation instead, but that could have cause as many if not more problems for the pair. He should have done a lot of things differently but he was too blinded by his own ideas and plans he realized now. Hindsight is ever perfect as the saying goes. He would just have to start looking forward now and get to know the young man that was his nephew. Climbing the stairs, he nodded a greeting to the guards at the double doors before entering and making his way to his guest room. When he opened the door, he expected it to be dark but found the room softly lit from a few candle lamps. He also discovered he had a visitor.

"Uncle… I…." Zuko didn't have a chance to say what he'd been planning on saying as his uncle stared at him for a moment before throwing himself down in a full kowtow at his feet.

"Prince Zuko… nephew… please forgive this foolish old man for having made so many mistakes in the last few years. I did what I thought was the right thing at the time, but instead I just made a horrible mess," Gen. Iroh choked out.

"Uncle….I….," Zuko whispered in shocked surprise. He knelt down, grabbing his uncle by his shoulders and tugging the elderly man up. "I will… but… only if you can forgive me for being a thick headed, ill-tempered, royal brat of a fool. And for not seeing that you gave me freely what I mistakenly sought from a ice-hearted, power hungry madman, who wouldn't know love was even if it was brought before him in chains."

Warm amber and bright gold meet, as the pair moved at the same time. Arms wrapped around each other in fiercely clinging desperation as they finally found the safe harbor they had search for so long and lost so much to find. Tears were shed as one found the real father he'd long so much for and the other was reunited with a child he had thought he lost. Neither could say how long they stayed like that, kneeling on the hard floor. Only that enough time had passed for the candles to have burned down low enough to be barely there flickers of flame in pools of wax.

Dawn found Iroh sitting up against one wall with Zuko curled up against his side, fast asleep. And draped over the young prince was his companion, Kasai. While his body protested such ungentle treatment, his heart and spirit relished the return of his nephew. His mind had little to say on the matter. He glanced down at the phoenix-dragon, with wary yet amused smile. Only his nephew could somehow manage to earn the loyalty of a powerful and old guardian spirit. "Thank you great lady, for watching out for my nephew," he said softly so not to wake said boy. He received a wide, toothy, yawn in response as she stretched and resettled herself.


End file.
